MILF & DILF Contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Comment définir simplement le DILF : un homme sexy, disons entre 35 et 60 ans, et qui a des enfants, peu importe combien. Franchement, qui n'a pas eu envie d'arracher le porte-bébé de ces papas sexy qui accompagnent leur progéniture le matin à la crèche ? Vous avez donc maintenant en votre possession tout ce qu'il vous faut pour faire de ce concours un truc génial.
1. Règlement

**MILF & DILF Contest!**

Le terme MILF est un acronyme qui en anglais signifie « _Mother I'd Like to Fuck_ ».  
Il sert à désigner une mère sexuellement attirante. Le terme apparaît vers 1995 sur des forums américains. Il sert essentiellement à désigner un genre pornographique centré sur les femmes qui ont, le plus souvent, entre 30 et 45 ans. Les MILF peuvent même être de jeunes grands-mères, mais n'ont jamais de cheveux blancs.

Tout a commencé avec les MILF. Heureusement, notre société est soucieuse de l'égalité femme / homme et, toujours à la pointe de la tendance, nous voilà donc fan des DILF « Dad I'd Like to Fuck »!

Comment définir simplement le DILF : un homme sexy, disons entre 35 et 60 ans, et qui a des enfants, peu importe combien. Franchement, qui n'a pas eu envie d'arracher le porte-bébé de ces papas sexy qui accompagnent leur progéniture le matin à la crèche ? Ruse exploitée  
par les mauvais garçons dans de nombreux films et séries, les papas font souvent craquer. Soit, tous les pères ne nous font pas cet effet. Le voisin potelé et pelliculé, dont on aperçoit trop souvent la raie des fesses ne m'a jamais fait vibrer, même s'il a trois enfants.

Vous avez donc maintenant en votre possession tout ce qu'il vous faut pour faire de ce concours un truc génial.

**A vous d'imaginer leur aventure !** **Vous l'avez compris On veut du LEMON!**

- Twilight  
- Vampires Diaries  
- La confrérie de la dague noire  
- True Blood  
- Harry Potter…

**Quelles seront vos sources d'inspiration ?**

-Le One-shot doit être une nouvelle histoire et ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

-Maximum de trois participations par personne. _(Les quatre mains ne sont pas compris dans les 3)_

-**Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une règle, INCONTOURNABLE!**  
Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer **l'anonymat des auteurs!**

C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS à cette  
adresse: _contest[point]damn__[point]_addict_[point]_lemon_[arobase]_gmail_[point]_com  
(retirer les crochets et ajouter dans celui qui est vide l'arobase qui n'apparaît pas sur FF)! Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et  
corrigés si nécessaire (merci de le préciser en cas de besoin) avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce!  
**Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminées d'office !**

_Pour toutes informations supplémentaires veuillez envoyer un mail à l'adresse indiquée ci-dessus ou nous contacter sur le forum ou notre page Facebook _

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne pas chercher à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de la pub pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

_**Je vous rappelle également d'éviter de discuter de vos écrits sur les réseaux sociaux tels que Facebook afin de ne laisser filtrer aucune information.**_

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

**MILF & DILF Contest!**

**Titre : **  
**  
Disclaimer:** **Tous les personnages appartiennent à( Noms des auteurs), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**  
** damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront  
les votes !**

Le concours débutera du 21/01/2013 au 03/03/2013  
Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 04/03/2013 au 10/03/2013  
Les résultats de vos trois O.S favoris seront affichés le 11/03/2013

.

**A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas laissez-vous emporter par le vent de folie du MILF & DILF Contest !**

Le Staff du Forum


	2. Welcome in Paris

The « MILF and DILF » Contest

Titre: Welcome in Paris!

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : www (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com/ (enlever les parenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation) sur lequel se feront les votes.

****

Paris ! Enfin ! J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau une enfant et de découvrir mes paquets au pied du sapin de Noël. J'avais envie de tourbillonner dans l'aéroport et de crier toute ma joie. J'avais tellement rêvé de venir ici un jour, de découvrir toutes les merveilles qu'offre cette ville que je n'osais plus croire y être pour de bon!

Et pourtant, m'y voilà, pour étudier les Arts et la Littérature durant une année entière. A moi le Louvre, le Musée d'Orsay et autres perles de la capitale de la France. J'étais euphorique et je n'avais d'ailleurs pas pu fermer l'œil de tout le trajet en avion. Ce qui avait exaspéré mon voisin, lequel aurait bien voulu dormir, lui.

« Franchement Bella, tu veux bien arrêter de sautiller partout ? C'est agaçant ! »

« Edward, on est à Paris ! PA-RIS ! PARIS ! » Soulignai-je en souriant bêtement.

« Je suis au courant ! » S'offusqua-t-il. « C'est du moins ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur mon billet d'avion ! »

« Ne te moque pas ! » Dis-je la mine boudeuse.

« Bella, ton état fait vraiment peur ! Tu ressembles à Rosalie et Alice réunies lorsqu'elles vont faire les soldes dans leur magasin préféré ! »

« Oh… A ce point ? » Grimaçai-je.

« Pire ! » Ajouta-t-il dans un demi sourire avant de m'attraper par le bras et de me diriger vers la file de taxis.

Je grommelai dans ma barbe, me fustigeant qu'il ait encore eu le dernier mot ! Il était tellement exaspérant quand il faisait ça ! Je décidai de l'ignorer jusqu'à notre arrivée à destination : la maison Cullen.

Le père d'Edward vivait à Paris et dès qu'il avait appris la venue de son fils dans la capitale, il avait offert de nous héberger pendant le temps de nos études. Edward m'avait expliqué que ses parents étaient divorcés depuis plusieurs années et que depuis son père vivait seul dans une maison immense, en plein cœur de Paris. Nous accueillir ne lui posait aucun problème, bien au contraire. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir de la compagnie et d'égayer un peu les lieux. Nous avions accepté, bien sûr, car cela nous enlevait vraiment une épine du pied question budget. La perspective de vivre avec Edward ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Nous étions amis depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour nous faire confiance l'un l'autre et vivre ensemble. Edward était mon meilleur ami, nous étions quasiment tout le temps ensemble et rien ne semblait pouvoir nous séparer.

Nous nous étions rencontrés au début du lycée à Forks et durant trois ans, nous avions tout fait (ou presque) ensemble. Nous étions tous deux passionnés par les mêmes matières, aimions les mêmes choses et avions de nombreux points communs.  
Cependant, jamais je ne verrais Edward Cullen autrement qu'en ami, quoiqu'en pensaient mes meilleures amies, Rosalie et Alice. Elles pouvaient dire ce qu'elles voulaient, Edward et moi ne sortirions jamais ensemble. Jamais.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré le père d'Edward avant aujourd'hui et j'avouais avoir le trac ! C'était un peu comme une présentation officielle, le genre qui rendait plutôt mal à l'aise. J'étais sûre qu'Edward avait parlé de moi à son père étant donné qu'on passait quasiment tout notre temps tous les deux. Il avait dû se faire une idée de moi et j'espérais ne pas le décevoir. Après tout, j'allais passer un an sous son toit, ce n'était pas rien.

« Détends-toi Bella, mon père est super cool. » S'amusa Edward en me regardant commencer à paniquer. « Il n'a pas de flingue planqué dans son bureau comme ton père ! »

« Très drôle Edward ! »

« J'essayais de te détendre un peu. Tu es raide comme un piquet ! »

« Continue comme ça et je vais carrément me statufier ! »

« Allons-y alors ! » Chantonna-t-il. « Mon père te plaira j'en suis sûr et tu lui plairas aussi beaucoup ! »

Je croisais fort les doigts pour que ce soit vrai et descendis du taxi. Edward se chargea des bagages et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le porche de la maison. Elle était magnifique et donnait vraiment envie d'y habiter, depuis l'extérieur du moins. Un homme brun, de grande taille, vint nous ouvrir et nous saluer.

« Monsieur Cullen, ravi de vous revoir. Mademoiselle, enchanté. Entrez, il commence à faire froid dehors. »

« Bonsoir Démétri. Je vous présente Isabella Swan, ma meilleure amie. »

« Bella. » Contrai-je aussitôt en lui tendant la main. « Je suis également enchantée, Monsieur. »

Je devais être dans une sorte de conte de fées car le domestique attrapa ma main et la baisa, comme dans les vieux films. Le contact de ses lèvres sur ma main ainsi que mon inconfort face à la situation me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Edward pouffa et j'eus envie de lui asséner un bon coup de pied dans le tibia. Mais à coup sûr j'aurais perdu l'équilibre et serais tombée sur les fesses, me cassant un os au passage.

« Votre père a eu une urgence à la clinique mais il sera là pour le dîner, Monsieur. » Annonça le majordome.

« Très bien, cela nous laisse le temps de nous installer. Allez viens Bella je vais te montrer ta chambre ! Tu vas l'adorer ! » Dit Edward en m'attrapant par la main.

En effet, je ne fus pas déçue, elle était immense et tout était décoré avec énormément de goût. Démétri apporta mes valises que je pus défaire aussitôt. Alice n'avait apparemment pas réussi à glisser de choses compromettantes dans mes bagages et je soupirai de soulagement en ne trouvant que MES affaires. Cependant, mon sourire s'effaça aussi vite lorsque je remarquai un énorme colis posé près de la fenêtre. Mon prénom était écrit dessus… et c'était l'écriture d'Alice !

« La peste ! » Fustigeai-je.

Je décidai de ne pas l'ouvrir et de l'ignorer pour le moment. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard car à cet instant précis, j'avais plutôt besoin d'une bonne douche pour me détendre après ce long voyage. N'ayant pas de salle de bain attenante à ma chambre, j'empruntai celle qui se situait à l'étage, là où Edward me l'avait indiqué quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le jet brûlant me fit beaucoup de bien et c'est toute requinquée que je sortis de la salle de bain. Une serviette autour de la taille et une autre enroulée autour de ma chevelure, je m'apprêtai à retourner dans ma chambre lorsque je me heurtai à quelque chose de fort et solide.

« Oh Mon Dieu, excusez-moi, je ne regardai pas où j'allais. » Bafouillai-je, gênée.

« Ce n'est rien… » Me dit une voix douce que je ne connaissais pas.

Je relevai la tête, surprise. Je me retrouvai face à un homme magnifique d'environ quarante ans, blond, au sourire ravageur. Il était tellement beau que je me perdis aussitôt dans son regard profond et expressif. J'en restai pantoise et ne sus quoi lui dire tellement il me subjuguait. Son rire me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Je rougis de plus belle, confuse.

« Tu dois être Bella. Enchanté, je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward. » Annonça-t-il en me tendant la main. Je la lui pris, elle était chaude et douce.

« Enchantée ! » Marmottai-je rapidement. « Je crois que je devrais aller m'habiller… »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. On se voit plus tard alors, Bella ! »

Mon prénom dans sa bouche sonna d'une manière tellement inattendue que ça me fit un choc. Mon cœur virevolta et se mit à battre frénétiquement. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, très mal à l'aise de la situation. Je m'étais retrouvée à moitié dévêtue devant le père d'Edward ! Quelle honte ! Même Edward ne m'avait jamais vue ainsi…

Une fois dans mes quartiers, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et m'habillai, encore tremblante de ma rencontre fracassante avec le père d'Edward. Il a dû me prendre pour une idiote, je suis restée à le regarder comme une sotte, la bouche grande ouverte. Oh mon Dieu, sortez-moi de cet enfer ! Je n'oserai même plus le regarder en face !

Une fois habillée et présentable, je partis à la recherche d'Edward. Ne le trouvant nulle part, je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait une jeune femme en pleine préparation du repas.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Bella ! » Chantonna-t-elle en m'accueillant.

« Heu… oui. » Balbutiai-je. Décidément, tout le monde semblait me connaître ici.

« Nous avions tous hâte de vous rencontrer ! Edward parle tellement souvent de vous ! Je m'appelle Jane et comme vous l'auriez constaté, je suis la cuisinière de la maison ! »

« Je suis enchantée, Jane. Vous voulez un peu d'aide ? J'ai besoin de me rendre utile ici.»

« Comme vous voudrez ! Il faut tailler les escalopes de dinde, ça ira ? »

« Oui, c'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Je sentis que j'allais beaucoup aimer Jane. Elle semblait vraiment sympathique et pleine de vie. Nous nous mîmes à discuter comme deux vieilles copines et bientôt la cuisine fut remplie par nos babillages incessants. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi à l'aise avec une fille depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice et Rosalie. C'était assez bon signe…

Au moment de faire la vaisselle, je me coupai maladroitement la main avec la lame du couteau à pain. L'entaille semblait sévère alors Jane me suggéra d'aller voir Monsieur Cullen pour qu'il y jette un œil. Je me sentis assez mal à la vue du sang, la tête commença à me tourner alors Jane décida de m'accompagner dans son bureau. Elle avait enroulé un mouchoir autour de ma main et je pouvais déjà voir le sang le maculer. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'elle se dépêche, je craignais de tomber dans les pommes au milieu du couloir et de me ridiculiser une seconde fois auprès du Docteur Cullen.

« Nous y sommes. » Annonça-t-elle en frappant à une porte. Nous entrâmes après avoir eu la permission du Docteur et Jane m'installa dans un fauteuil confortable. Elle lui expliqua vaguement la situation et nous laissa seuls, afin de ne pas risquer de faire brûler le dîner.

« Fais-moi voir cette coupure, Bella. » Il enfila des gants, prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne et ôta le mouchoir tâché de rouge. « Ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de faire de points. » Précisa-t-il.

« Ça a beaucoup saigné et je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. » Grimaçai-je.

« Reste assise ici autant que tu le voudras, Bella. Je ne voudrais pas que ta première journée ici se finisse à l'hôpital ! Je me sentirai coupable de te faire subir ça ! »

« Ça va aller, je vais m'en remettre. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir des… accidents. »

Il sourit, ce qui me réchauffa immédiatement le cœur. Après avoir réuni tout le matériel, il reprit ma main, y déposa une gaze imbibée d'antiseptique, ce qui me fit frissonner. Cela me piqua légèrement mais je serrai les dents pour ne pas gémir devant lui, comme une enfant de trois ans. Il attrapa une petite bande et l'enroula autour de ma main, délicatement, après avoir placé une compresse propre à la place de l'autre. Ses doigts parcouraient ma peau habilement, ses gestes étaient précis et doux. Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux mais je sentis son regard brûler ma peau.

Malgré mes protestations, il prit ma tension afin de s'assurer que je pouvais me lever. Une fois encore je fus prise de frissons très agréables en réponse à ses gestes. J'osai enfin lever les yeux pour le regarder mais il était concentré sur l'appareil. Son visage était beau, à la limite de la perfection, encadré par sa chevelure blonde qu'on avait envie de caresser, d'attraper, de choyer. Le reste de son corps semblait aussi parfait que le reste et je m'attardai plus que de raison sur certaines parties vraiment alléchantes. Je terminai par ses mains, lesquelles finissaient leur examen en effleurant une nouvelle fois mon bras. Je me retins pour ne pas soupirer d'aise afin de ne pas trahir mon émerveillement face à cet homme…

« C'est le père d'Edward ! » Me fustigea ma conscience.

Je secouai la tête pour ne pas l'entendre. Je refusai qu'elle se mêle de ça ! Le docteur fronça les sourcils.

« Tout va bien Bella ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Bella, appelle-moi Carlisle, je t'en prie. »

Je rougis légèrement et hochai la tête.

« Tu peux te lever désormais, donne-moi la main. »

Maladroite comme j'étais, je trébuchai et tombai directement dans ses bras. Notre brève étreinte me donna chaud dans tout le corps mais ne fut que de courte durée.

Edward choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans la pièce et nous interrompre. Carlisle toussota, gêné et me repoussa légèrement. J'étais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine à présent alors que mon ami se dirigeait vers moi, visiblement très inquiet.

« Bella ! Jane m'a prévenu que tu t'étais coupée. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je… Je vais bien Edward. Un accident stupide, comme toujours. »

« Tu trouves toujours le moyen de te mettre dans des situations… incongrues. » Sourit-il, narquois.

« Je ne crois pas que ton père veuille entendre ça, Edward. » Dis-je rapidement en jetant un œil à Carlisle qui affichait une mine amusée.

Je grimaçai et me laissai embarquer par Edward dans le salon. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais comme à son habitude il en faisait trop. Je me moquai gentiment de lui, lui assurant que j'allais bien que ce n'était qu'une coupure superficielle et que je survivrai. Il tenta un câlin que je repoussai gentiment. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward avait en tête mais ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

****  
Il continua son petit manège encore quelques semaines et ça me rendait mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas d'Edward en tant que petit-ami, juste en ami. Etait-ce trop demander ? Apparemment pour lui, oui.

J'avais demandé conseil à Alice mais elle semblait trop occupée à batifoler avec Jasper pour daigner me donner un avis sérieux. Rosalie, quant à elle, m'encouragea à coucher avec lui afin de me faire un avis sur la question, ce que je refusai catégoriquement. Elle avait beau me dire que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'Emmett, cela ne me paraissait pas être une solution adéquate.

C'est pour cela qu'un soir j'ai pris Edward entre quatre yeux et que je lui ai annoncé qu'il devait arrêter de tenter de me séduire, que jamais je ne pourrais être autre chose qu'une simple amie pour lui. J'avais lu la déception et la peine dans son regard et ça m'avait fait mal. C'était malheureusement la seule solution que j'avais trouvée pour éclaircir les malentendus sur notre relation, même si c'était dur pour nous deux.

Sa décision de partir toute la semaine suivante à Versailles pour un séminaire sur les peintres contemporains fut très certainement la conséquence directe de notre discussion. Il voulait prendre ses distances et j'étais totalement d'accord avec lui, c'était une très bonne idée. Nous en avions besoin, pour notre propre bien.

Cela allait peut-être paraître égocentrique mais sa décision m'arrangeait bien : j'allais enfin me retrouver seule avec Carlisle et découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière cet homme bien mystérieux. Il semblait fort occupé et je ne l'avais croisé que très peu depuis notre arrivée à Paris. Nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés seuls depuis ma blessure et cela me manquait. Je voulais savoir si ce que j'avais ressenti était toujours là, quelque part tapi au fond de mon ventre.

****  
Edward disparut dans le taxi sans même lever les yeux vers moi. J'éprouvai tout de même un petit pincement au cœur car je ne voulais pas perdre mon meilleur ami. Je l'avais senti tellement furieux, froid et distant ces derniers jours ! Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu, loin de là !

Je rentrai dans la maison des Cullen un peu penaude, la boule au ventre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir cherché tout ça et ça me faisait mal de ne garder comme souvenir d'Edward que ses yeux tristes et froids. Je frissonnai.

« Bella ? Ça ne va pas ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es toute pâle.»

Je sursautai en entendant sa voix, cette voix sensuelle qui me rendait toute chose. Mon cœur loupa un battement puis enchaîna sur un triple saut périlleux. Je levai les yeux et le vis. « Mon Dieu qu'il est beau ! » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

« Je… Je vais bien. Merci, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Edward ne sera pas parti bien longtemps. Ça passera vite. » Me rassura Carlisle.

« Oh… Non… Cela n'a rien à voir avec lui croyez-moi. »

« Vous êtes pourtant proches tous les deux, je me trompe ? »

Il semblait étonné.

« Oui, mais uniquement en temps qu'amis, Carlisle. » Trouvai-je utile de préciser. « Rien de plus. »

Il me sourit, ce qui me fit fondre immédiatement. Il était tellement beau, majestueux et…

« Ok Bella, arrête de baver, ça fait mauvais genre ! » Me sermonna ma conscience.

Il m'offrit un thé que j'acceptai volontiers. Jane nous prépara un Tea-time digne de ce nom et nous pûmes faire plus ample connaissance. Tout comme moi, il n'était pas très bavard mais le courant passait bien entre nous. Malheureusement, son travail le rappela à l'ordre et il dut prendre congé plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Au moment de nous séparer nous restâmes à nous regarder, embarrassés, ne sachant pas trop comment nous dire au revoir. Ce fut lui qui opta pour un baiser léger sur ma joue qui me fit l'effet d'une marque au fer chaud.

« Je ne rentrerai pas tard ce soir Bella. Nous pourrions dîner ensemble vers 21h si ça te dit. »

« Avec plaisir, Carlisle. »

Il hocha la tête et partit en me laissant là, pantelante et surexcitée. Je touchai ma joue, toujours en feu après ce baiser. Je devais être complètement folle mais j'avais trouvé cela vraiment érotique...

****

J'avais longtemps hésité avant d'ouvrir le carton d'Alice. Mais après avoir passé en revue toutes mes fringues, je m'étais dit que je ne pouvais pas dîner avec Carlisle attifée comme une souillon. Je dégotai une magnifique robe bleu-nuit, légèrement décolletée, qui me descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Avec des bas et des escarpins, c'était juste parfait. Je jetai un œil à mon reflet dans le grand miroir de la chambre avant de descendre rejoindre Carlisle. Il devait m'attendre à présent, vu l'heure.

J'avais raison. Il était là, assis dans le grand canapé, en train de feuilleter un journal. Il était magnifique, habillé d'un pantalon bleu quasiment assorti à ma robe. Sa chemise était légèrement entrouverte et à cet instant précis, je n'avais qu'une envie : y plonger ma main pour caresser sa peau si douce et si belle. Il se leva dès qu'il se rendit compte de ma présence et ses yeux verts-gris entrèrent aussitôt en contact avec les miens. Je fus comme subjuguée et lui souris bêtement.

« Tu es magnifique Bella. » Murmura-t-il.

« Merci. » Soufflai-je.

Il prit ma main et nous dirigea vers le garage où était parquée sa voiture. Le trajet me parut durer une éternité, l'air était chargé d'électricité et ma respiration était faible et erratique. Cet homme me faisait un tel effet que ça en était presque inconcevable. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot et ce silence fut dur à supporter. Je tentai des coups d'œil vers lui mais il restait impassible et muet. A un moment ou à un autre, il faudrait bien que l'un d'entre nous brise la glace. Mais en étais-je vraiment capable ?

« Lance-toi Swan, t'en meurs d'envie ! » Me hurla mon corps tout entier.

Le restaurant était fabuleux, typiquement français. La nourriture y était très bonne, même si mon estomac était trop noué pour tout manger. Carlisle et moi avions échangé des banalités, il m'avait interrogée sur mes études, mes passe-temps, ma famille. Il était facile pour moi de parler de tout cela mais, malgré tout, j'essayais de ne pas trop le regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps. Il me décontenançait, me rendait faible. Mes jambes ressemblaient à de la gelée et mon cœur palpitait à cent à l'heure. Chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur son magnifique visage, j'avais envie de caresser ses joues où poussait une barbe naissante plus qu'attirante.

Il me parla un peu de son ex-femme, laquelle avait refait sa vie depuis longtemps. Apparemment, il n'entretenait que peu de relations avec elle et ne la voyait pas souvent. Je me demandais vaguement si un jour Edward me la présenterait puis oubliais tout cela lorsque Carlisle m'interrogea sur ce que je voulais faire après mes études.

Le trajet du retour fut tout aussi tendu, sa proximité me fit vraiment trop d'effet. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, au plus vite, et que je remette toutes mes idées en place.

Malheureusement, il ne fallait pas que je compte sur ma chance. Loin de là. A peine étions-nous arrivés dans le salon qu'il prit ma main, murmura un « Bella » plus que sensuel et m'attira contre lui. Il se mit à esquisser quelques pas de danse et à me faire tournoyer dans toute la pièce. Une de ses mains était posée dans mon dos, juste au-dessus de mes fesses tandis que l'autre tenait fermement ma main. Je n'osai pas le regarder mais il me le demanda si gentiment que je ne pus refuser. Il me sourit, tout en continuant à me faire danser, chose pourtant improbable en temps normal. Il lâcha ma main, la posa sur son épaule musclée et remit en place une mèche de mes cheveux. Son doigt traîna sur ma joue, puis sur mon menton qu'il attrapa. Mes yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens, incapables de les quitter.

« Ce que nous faisons n'est pas bien, Bella. » Me chuchota-t-il soudainement.

« Nous ne faisons que danser, Carlisle. » Argumentai-je.

« Tu as raison, mais nous avons tous deux envie de faire plus... »

« Oh putain ! » Sa voix était devenue rauque et ma gorge était plus que sèche.

« Mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable. » Ajouta-t-il. « Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. »

« QUOI ? »

« Vous avez raison... » Dis-je en essayant de cacher ma déception, allant ainsi contre tous les signaux que m'envoyaient mon cerveau et mon corps.

« Bella... Je... »

Mais je ne l'écoutai plus. Mes oreilles devinrent sourdes et je tournai les talons pour rejoindre ma chambre, comme il me l'avait demandé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais embarquée dans cette histoire, c'était raté d'avance de toute façon. Il avait presque vingt ans de plus que moi et c'était le père d'Edward. Rien ne pourrait se passer entre nous. Jamais.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je pleurais, mais c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire, enfouie dans mon oreiller, comme une ado de quinze ans qui a perdu son premier amour. J'avais sûrement l'air ridicule mais j'en avais besoin, vraiment besoin.

J'avais dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait jour. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était déjà tard.

« Et merde ! »

J'avais une sale tête, mes yeux étaient bouffis, mon maquillage avait coulé sur mes joues. Il me fallait une douche, immédiatement. Je pris un bas de jogging et un débardeur pour me changer et filai à l'étage. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et restai muette sur le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux. Carlisle venait apparemment de sortir de la baignoire dans laquelle il avait dû mettre des sels de bain à la vanille, vu l'odeur qui flottait dans la pièce. Une serviette était enroulée autour de ses hanches et des gouttes d'eau perlaient de ses mèches folles. Certaines étaient déjà tombées sur son torse nu et saillant et ruisselaient le long de son corps d'Apollon. L'idée de me réincarner en goutte d'eau me frappa instinctivement alors que j'en suivais une qui termina sa course sur la serviette. Ce simple bout de tissu était tellement frustrant que je faillis fondre dessus et l'arracher.

Cependant je repris vite mes esprits. Je devais sortir d'ici afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Je voulus reculer et m'enfuir mais ne le fis pas. Mes pieds semblaient englués au sol. Il semblait aussi surpris que moi par cette intrusion.

« Oh, Bella... Mais tu as pleuré ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Ce n'est rien. La maison me manque. » Mentis-je effrontément.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Bella. » Me gronda-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

Je pouvais désormais sentir son souffle contre son visage. Comme il l'avait fait hier, il attrapa mon menton entre ses mains et releva ma tête. Ses yeux étaient soucieux et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Son visage était dur mais inquiet à la fois. Il inspira profondément avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser, brisant ainsi les barrières qu'il avait lui-même instaurées hier soir. J'en restai stupéfaite quelques instants avant de succomber à mon tour. Sa bouche était douce et ses lèvres légèrement sucrées. Je me régalai de ce baiser que j'avais tant attendu, ouvrant légèrement les lèvres pour qu'il immisce sa langue dans ma bouche. Il s'exécuta aussitôt et bientôt nous entamâmes un ballet doux et sensuel. Dans un élan de courage, j'osai glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux encore humides et cela le fit gémir. Mon bas-ventre réagit aussitôt face à ce bruit magnifique et j'approfondis notre baiser aussitôt, galvanisée par toute cette chaleur ambiante.

Ses mains vagabondèrent sur mes hanches, soulevèrent ma robe et glissèrent sur mes fesses. Je gémis à mon tour et il interrompit notre baiser afin d'ôter le tissu bleu. D'un geste, je fis tomber la serviette éponge de ses hanches et il se retrouva nu devant moi. Je crus défaillir.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

« Bella c'est injuste... » Susurra-t-il. « Nous ne somme plus du tout à égalité. »

« Cela peut s'arranger très vite... » Ajoutai-je malicieuse.

Ses yeux se noircirent aussitôt et il se jeta sur moi comme un lion sur sa proie. Mon soutien-gorge et ma petite culotte ne firent pas long feu dans ses mains expertes. Sa bouche se retrouva sur moi en un clin d'œil et commença à parcourir mon corps en fusion. J'avais chaud partout, j'avais envie de cet homme, de sa bouche, de son corps... Il sentait bon la vanille, ce qui m'excitait, je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais également envie de le dévorer de baisers mais pour le moment je profitai de sa bouche sur moi. Je gémis sans aucune impunité sous ses assauts, criai légèrement quand il embrassa ma poitrine et mordilla un de mes tétons. J'étais plus que sensible à ses caresses, tout mon corps semblait en osmose avec le sien. Je crus défaillir lorsque sa langue s'enfonça dans mon nombril. Les sensations étaient exquises et des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre. J'attrapai ses cheveux et les tirai afin de lui montrer à quel point j'étais réceptive. Je crus sentir un sourire contre ma peau. Il avait compris.

Ce besoin de le sentir contre moi ne me quittait plus. Il sembla tout de suite comprendre et sa langue refit le chemin inverse pour retrouver ma bouche. Il me souleva et je crochetai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me plaqua contre le mur, tout près du lavabo, attrapa un préservatif dans un tiroir, l'enfilai et me fit sentir son érection en se frottant contre moi. Je gémis d'impatience et il sourit contre mes lèvres.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'être en toi, Bella... » Murmura-t-il.

Je couinai lamentablement alors qu'il traçait des sillons de baisers dans mon cou, tout en se frottant toujours contre moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend, bordel ? »

Comme en réponse à ma question, il entra doucement en moi, me faisant ressentir chaque seconde, chaque millimètre de ce pur bonheur. A cet instant précis, je me sentais heureuse et comblée, prête à tout pour garder cet homme auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible. Il se mit à bouger, allant et venant dans mon antre trempé, me plaquant complètement contre la faïence de la salle de bain. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux et à sa bouche que je ne quittais plus. Mes gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts et ma respiration devint rapide et saccadée.

Carlisle aussi gémissait, il murmurait même mon prénom dès que je le laissais respirer. Ses mouvements s'amplifièrent et je sentis le feu en moi devenir un brasier plus qu'incandescent. Mon orgasme se construisait à mesure qu'il me faisait l'amour comme jamais personne ne l'avait encore fait avant lui. Il était doux, passionné et tendre. J'aimais cette proximité entre nous contre le mur de cette salle de bain. La vanille emplissait désormais mes narines et provoquait mon excitation.

Son sexe devint de plus en plus dur à mesure qu'il coulissait en moi et je sentis qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Le brasier qui me consumait était géant à présent et menaçait de me faire basculer à tout moment. Carlisle en profita pour glisser une de ses mains entre nos deux corps afin de pincer légèrement mon clitoris, je me perdis immédiatement dans cette douce torture.

« Ohhhhhh ! Carlisle ! » Criai-je.

Il s'immobilisa et vint en moi juste après, prononçant mon prénom encore et encore. Il m'embrassa encore une fois avant de me soulever et de me déposer dans la baignoire, où l'eau était encore étonnement chaude. J'avais gémi de protestation lorsqu'il s'était retiré et il avait légèrement rigolé. Il s'installa derrière moi et je pus m'allonger contre son torse musclé et confortable. Il enroula ses bras autour de mon corps et m'embrassa dans le cou.

« Bella c'était vraiment exquis. J'ai hâte de recommencer. »

« Aucun regret ? »

« Non, aucun. »

Je souriais et me laissai câliner dans ses bras. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi sans rien dire avant de nous décider à aller ailleurs. La chambre de Carlisle fut notre seconde étape, la mienne la troisième. L'exploration de la maison dura toute la semaine, jusqu'au retour d'Edward.

Nous avions décidé de ne rien lui dire, de vivre cette relation de manière clandestine, ce qui était très amusant. S'embrasser en catimini ou infiltrer la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre à tout moment de la journée ou de la nuit fut un jeu très excitant. L'année s'écoula sans qu'Edward ne se doute de rien, du moins nous l'espérions. S'il savait quelque chose, il s'était bien gardé de nous le dire.

Tout s'était finalement arrangé entre nous. Il avait compris mon point de vue et s'était fait une raison. Edward rencontra d'ailleurs une jolie jeune femme qui lui proposa un très bon poste en Floride qu'il accepta. J'étais heureuse de le voir filer le parfait amour avec quelqu'un et plus que tout, j'étais heureuse que nous soyons à nouveau amis.

Je décidai de rester en France après avoir obtenu mon diplôme et de postuler dans le secteur du tourisme, à Paris. Je ne savais pas très bien où me mènerait cette histoire d'amour mais je n'en avais cure. Pour le moment, j'étais bien, l'avenir me dirait le reste.


	3. Un papa bien trop sexy

**MILF & DILF Contest!**

**Titre : Un papa bien trop sexy**  
**  
Disclaimer:** **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**  
**damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront  
les votes !**

POV ROSALIE

Je sors mon mouchoir de ma poche et sèche rapidement mes larmes avant de sonner à la porte. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

« Rosalie ? » Edward se tient dans l'embrasure, un téléphone à la main, me regardant l'air surpris. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… » Ma gorge se serre. Ca me fait atrocement mal, je déteste ça. « Il faut que je parle à Alice, est-ce que… » Je n'arrive même pas à terminer ma phrase. Il plisse les yeux et parle doucement.

« Alice est chez Jasper… Entre, ne reste pas là, tu es toute mouillée. » Je m'exécute immédiatement, essayant de mon mieux de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

« J'essaie de joindre Alice depuis là tantôt, mais ça sonne dans le vide. J'imagine qu'elle doit l'avoir oublié dans son sac, ou… » Il détourne les yeux mal à l'aise. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur pour m'empêcher de lui rétorquer qu'il doit arrêter de se voiler la face et que si sa fille ne répond pas, c'est probablement qu'elle est entrain de baiser avec Jasper. Mais il ne m'a rien fait et se serrait injuste de passer ma colère sur lui, alors je me tais.

« Ouais… » Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Nous nous tenons juste là dans le couloir, tout les deux assez mal à l'aise. Il dépose le téléphone sur la commode du hall d'entrée, puis s'adresse en moi.

« Euh, allez viens, je vais t'offrir quelque chose de chaud avant que tu n'attrape une pneumonie. » Je hoche la tête et le suis dans le salon.

« En faite, je vais prendre la même chose. » Dis-je en faisant un signe de tête vers son verre vin, posé sur la table. Il se retourne vers moi et ses yeux me jauge, il hésite visiblement. Ses lèvres se pincent l'une sur l'autre et il fronce les sourcils. J'imagine que c'est normal, vu que je n'ai pas vraiment l'âge de boire. Je lui offre un sourire confiant et il soupire avant d'aller chercher un verre à vin dans la cuisine.

« J'espère que tu ne bois pas d'habitude ? » Et juste comme ça, je me mets à pleurer. Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil, les mains sur le visage. Je l'entends grogner un '_oh merde'_ avant qu'il ne s'avance rapidement vers moi. Il s'assied et met une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rosie ? » Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'halète et hoquète et j'imagine que je dois avoir l'air horrible, de la morve sur le visage, les yeux bouffis et rouges.

Il pousse un kleenex dans ma main et je me mouche.

« Je suis… » Je voudrais vraiment m'arrêter mais je n'arrive même pas à être gêner. « J'avais besoin d'Alice. » Il soupire de nouveau et me sert un verre avant de s'emparer du sien.

« Et bien, parle moi. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. » Je sais que les pleurnicheries d'une gamine ne l'intéresse pas.

« Je suis désolée de vous dérangez si tard. » Quand il répond, je sais qu'il sourit sans même avoir besoin de me retourner.

« Tu es là maintenant et je n'aime pas rester seul dans cette grande maison. Comme Alice et Bella ne sont pas là, ça ne me dérange pas de t'avoir ici. » Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça.

« C'est Emmett… » Je prends une grande inspiration tremblante avant de continuer. « Ces derniers temps, rien ne va plus. »

« Emmett c'est le grand sportif ? » J'acquise.

« Il y toujours toutes ces filles qui lui tournent autour. Il ne m'en parle jamais, mais je le sais, j'en suis sûr. C'est tellement dur de ne pas être dans la même université. Il est à l'autre bout du pays et les seuls relations à peu près sexuelles que nous avons se passent sur skype, alors je sais qu'il est tenté de voir ailleurs. Je veux dire, il est beau gosse et si je ne suis pas là pour marquer mon territoire, il est clair qu'entre nous deux ça ne pourra pas durer longtemps. Il me manque tellement et j'en ai marre de ne pas le voir, de ne pas coucher, de devoir rester toute seule tout le temps. Lui et sa putain de bourse intégrale dans une des meilleure école de ce putain de pays. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, quand je l'ai appelé c'était une putain de salope inconnue qui a décroché. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je suis supposée penser de ça. » Je suis en colère, tellement en colère que quand j'entends Edward ricaner je dois me retenir pour ne pas me tourner vers lui et lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

« Waw, tout d'un coup je suis heureux de ne plus être un ado. » Je lui lance un regard mauvais et il sourit gentiment.

« Ecoute Rosie, tu es tellement jolie que c'en est vraiment ridicule. Bon sang, où ce gars va-t-il trouver une fille qui vaut la peine de te perdre ? Crois-moi, tu es géniale et il serrait tellement stupide de te tromper. » L'entendre dire que je suis jolie me fais de l'effet. Je suis probablement une horrible garce à penser ça, mais bon… Nous parlons de mon fantasme de toujours après tout.

« Mais il est tellement loin et puis je le comprends, pour moi aussi c'est dure de ne pas avoir de sexe, alors pour un mec ça doit être encore pire. » Il rigole doucement et prends une gorgée avant de secouer la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il t'as donné une raison de penser qu'il te tromperais ? » Je dois vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il me demande. C'est vrai qu'Emmett n'avait encore rien fait pour que je ne lui fasse pas confiance. Mais je connais Emmett, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être gentil avec tout le monde et ça peut éventuellement donner de faux espoirs. Et comment pourrais-je en vouloir à ces pauvres filles, je n'avais moi-même pas résister à son charme. Je prends une gorge du vin rouge et secoue doucement la tête.

« Il ne m'as pas été infidèle. » Edward hausse les épaules et je me détends contre le dossier du fauteuil, mon épaule touchant le sien.

« Alors où est le problème ? Sérieusement, tu te fais du souci pour rien. On ne peut rien faire d'autre que de t'adorer. » Je rougis et les papillons s'envole dans mon ventre.

« Bella a de la chance avec un mec comme vous. » Il tourne son visage vers moi et sourit.

« Non, j'ai de la chance. Elle est vraiment super. » Puis nous restons là pendant un moment. Buvant un vin français, probablement hors de prix et écoutant de la musique douce.

Son parfum m'enveloppe. Il a une odeur masculine et juste parfaite. J'adore, presqu'autant que celui d'Emmett. La où nous nous touchant, ma peau est surchauffé.

Je commence à sentir l'effet de ma boisson.

Lentement je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux.

« J'aime bien être ici, dans cette maison. » Il ne répond pas, mais je sais qu'il m'écoute.

« J'adore l'odeur qui traîne ici et les bons souvenirs. »

« On aime aussi t'avoir ici Rosalie. » Murmure-t-il avant de finir son verre. Il se penche pour se resservir et je regarde son dos. Ses épaules carrées et musclées. J'avance mes doigts vers lui et agrippe sa chemise. Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule. Je lui souris.

« Vous avez un dos vraiment sexy. » Il rigole et me répond avec une voix taquine.

« Ah vraiment… Merci. » Je continue.

« Même si vous avez genre quarante ans, je vous trouve hyper classe. Je suis sur que vous êtes toujours musclé. Je peux toucher ? » Dis-je en en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. Je sais qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir, alors son attendre son accord je pose ma main sur ses pectoraux.

Il me regarde amusé. Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis un peu saoul ?

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. » Je ronronne avant de descendre vers ses abdos. Même à travers ses vêtements je sens que tout est comme il fait. C'est qu'il fait de la muscul' le papa d'Alice. Son regard flotte vers mon décolleté et je glousse doucement.

« Vous aimez ce que vous voyez. » Il rougit et détourne le regard. Je me lèche la lèvre et descend encore mes doigts, touchant à présent sa ceinture.

« Rosalie. » Dit-il d'un air sévère, même si le ton de sa voix m'indique qu'il ne m'en veut pas du tout, alors je continue mon incursion.

« Oui, monsieur Cullen ? » Il grogne, puis me regarde la bouche légèrement entre-ouvert. Ai-je touché un point sensible ? Mes yeux fixent ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, pendant que je malaxe son entre-jambe. « Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu, monsieur Cullen. Il faudrait que je voie ça de plus près. » Je passe ma jambe au dessus des siennes et m'assieds sur lui à califourchon.

Je déboutonne sa chemise verte foncé. Comme je l'avais prédis, il est tout à fait musclé et serré et hyper sexy. Mes doigts caressent son torse et il gémit quand je crochète son pantalon, griffant sa peau nue. Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes sans réfléchir. Sa main gauche agrippe ma nuque et l'autre soulève mon haut. Je me détache de lui et enlève mon vêtement pendant qu'il détache sa ceinture sans me quitter des yeux.

Je me lève de ses genoux et m'agenouille entre ses jambes. Il caresse ma joue et il se demande probablement si je suis vraiment sérieuse. J'imagine qu'il est convainque, parce qu'il sort rapidement sa queue de son boxer et je le prends dans ma main. Il caresse mes cheveux tout en me regardant faire. Ca queue est grosse. Un peu plus longues que celle d'Emmett. Je n'arrive même pas à penser à Bella, que j'apprécie vraiment. Je lèche son gland rose. Il halète et tente de pousser sa bite dans ma bouche.

« Putain… » Je le prends dans ma bouche, le plus profond possible. Il siffle et ferme les yeux, pendant que je suce sa queue. J'aime faire ça. J'aime quand je vois le visage d'un homme se déformer de plaisir grâce à moi. Grâce à mes mains, ma bouche, mon corps. Je lâche sa verge, puis trace des arabesques sur sa longueur avec le bout de ma langue, faisant monter la tension. Il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et veut me presser, me je souris et continue de le torturer délicieusement. J'enroule ma longue autour de lui et caresse ses boules. Mes dents raclent contre sa peau.

Je m'arrête quand le liquide pré séminal commence à couler. Je lèche sa petite fente avant de me relever et d'enlever mon string sans me débarrasser de ma jupe. Je reprends ma place sur ses genoux et me frotte contre lui et gémit quand sa queue touche mon centre bouillon. D'un coup de hanche, il se retrouve allongé sur moi.

Ses doigts se posent sur mes petites lèvres pour les écarter et il introduit son majeur dans ma petite chatte. Je gémis son nom et pousse mes hanches contre sa main. Il entre un deuxième doigt et stimule mon clitoris avec son pouce. Je coule abandonnement.

« Plus… » J'enfouie mon visage dans son cou et il me doigte maintenant avec quatre doigts.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça avec ton petit-ami. » Il siffle, les joues rouges. Je ferme les yeux et gémis plus fort. « Il ne te fait pas te sentir bien, comme moi. »

« Edward… » C'est vraiment bon et quand sa langue vient trouver la mienne, j'explose de plaisir, mordant sa lèvre.

« Putain, t'es vraiment sexy Rosalie. » Je souris et il place sa bite à l'entrée de ma chatte. Ses yeux sont voilés et sombres de désir.

Je crie de plaisir quand il me pénètre brutalement. Pendant un instant il ne bouge plus et je crains qu'il vienne déjà, mais il se remet à bouger en moi, d'abord doucement. Il enroule mes longues mèches blondes autour de ses doigts et se mouvements se font de plus en plus rapide. Je l'embrasse langoureusement tout en caressant les cheveux dans sa nuque.

C'est brutale, c'est bon, c'est bestiale. Pas de sentiments, juste du plaisir. Je plante mes ongles dans son dos, criant son nom de plus en plus fort.

Son torse ruisselant de sueur. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

« Il ne te remplit pas comme moi, hein. » Il siffle dans mon oreille. « C'est mieux qu'avec cet amateur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il pose mes jambes sur ses épaules et coulisse encore plus facilement en moi. Sa peau moite claque contre la mienne. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la peau de mes cuisses. Il grogne. Ses couilles frappent délicieusement contre mes fesses.

« Putain. » Il se retire de moi et m'ordonne de me retourner. Je me mets à quatre pattes et quand il enfonce sa grosse queue dans mes chairs, je hurle son nom.

C'est tellement bon, putain.

« Edward ! » Il monte mon soutien gorge et pince mes tétons, les roulant entre ses doigts. Sa main droite se pose sur mon épaule et me tire plus près de lui. Ses va-et-vient se font plus rapides, blus durs.

Je suis au bord de l'extase. Je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir. Tout ce dont je me rends compte sont ses doigts sur ma peau, sa queue en moi.

Mon doigt appuie contre mon clitoris. Je hurle son nom et il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour jouir plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais fais.

Je sens son sexe tressaillir en moi et après quelques poussées violentes de plus, il déverse son foutre en moi.

Son corps se crispe, avant de se relâcher d'un coup et de s'affaler sur moi. Il enveloppe mon corps avec le sien et nous restons comme ça, haletants et en sueur. Il embrasse ma nuque et après un instant de repos, se rassie.

Edward reboutonne sa chemise et referme son pantalon, avant de se mettre à l'aise. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je me retourne sur le dos et pose mes jambes sur ses genoux. Sa semence coule le long de mes cuisses.

Il caresse mes seins et mon ventre et je souris. Je ne veux pas réfléchir à plus tard. Je profite juste de l'instant et de ses doigts sur mon corps.


	4. Home

**MILF & DILF Contest!**

**Titre : HOME**  
**  
Disclaimer :** **Tous les personnages appartiennent à , seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. **

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**  
**damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront  
les votes !**

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Em'. Vraiment aucune, ajoutai-je, en allant et venant nerveusement dans le salon lounge d'attente des premières classes.

- Même pas une prévision ?

- Tu as vu les infos, non ? Le temps est détestable, ici.

Je relevai les yeux vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Chicago. La vue des avions allant et venant le long des pistes était un spectacle familier pour moi. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était la tempête de neige effrayante qui paralysait tout l'est du pays. J'avais décollé ce matin d'Atlanta pour rejoindre New-York et le sapin du Rockefeller Center. Je doutais réellement de le voir à présent.

- J'ai vu, oui, approuva mon frère. J'espère juste que tu pourras être là avec nous pour les vacances, soupira-t-il.

Une pointe de culpabilité me piqua le creux de l'estomac. Depuis la fin de mes études, soit environ trois ans, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de rentrer à la maison pour les fêtes. Il y avait toujours un déplacement, un rendez-vous, un impératif. Ce Noël-là avait été sauvegardé, au prix de nombreuses soirées au bureau et d'interminables réunions, et maintenant, ce blizzard à lui seul, ruinait tous mes efforts.

Au-delà de l'injustice, je me sentais surtout impuissante. La neige recouvrait les sols d'au moins dix bons centimètres. Le peu d'avions ayant l'autorisation de décoller se dirigeaient uniquement vers le sud du pays. J'avais déjà été reprogrammée deux fois, et j'étais certaine de l'être une troisième fois.

- Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus, soufflai-je en voyant les flocons de neige s'abattre de plus en plus vite contre la vitre.

- Je vais prévenir papa. Je viendrais te récupérer à l'aéroport.

- Si j'y arrive un jour, grommelai-je, la frustration m'envahissant.

J'entendis Emmett soupirer à son tour. Même lui, pourtant généralement d'une joyeuse humeur, ne parvenait pas à me remonter le moral.

- Tu devrais l'appeler, murmura-t-il.

Je me pinçai les lèvres et ravalai la boule d'angoisse qui s'était instantanément formée. Je savais de qui Emmett parlait.

- Emmett, je t'aime beaucoup, mais ça ne te regarde pas.

Ma bouche s'assécha brutalement, le souvenir de ma dernière discussion avec Alec me revenant amèrement en mémoire. La violence de ses mots, ses poings serrés, cette lueur de rage dans le regard… Pour la première fois depuis que nous vivions ensemble, j'avais ressenti la peur.

- Je lui parlerai plus tard, quand je serai enfin arrivée, éludai-je. Il a dépassé les bornes, Em'.

- Tu lui avais promis ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu avais dit que tu limiterais les déplacements, que tu…

- Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi, Em', le coupai-je vivement. C'était peut-être ton ami, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'interférer.

- Bella, admets que tu ne tiens pas tes promesses sur ce coup !

- Je te tiens au courant pour mon vol. A plus tard, Em'.

Je coupai brutalement mon téléphone, avant de m'asseoir dans un des sièges en cuir. Immédiatement, un serveur vint m'offrir un expresso, que je refusai poliment. Je passai une main sur mon visage, la fatigue que je cumulais depuis plusieurs semaines se faisant sentir. Parler d'Alec, penser à lui, parfois même lui envoyer des messages, provoquait invariablement ce début de migraine.

Je secouai la tête, sortant de ma torpeur en entendant l'hôtesse, dans le salon, annoncer la fermeture totale de l'aéroport. Parfait ! Cette journée ne pouvait guère être meilleure. Je rallumai mon portable et demandai à Angela, qui prise d'un pressentiment était rentrée la veille sur New-York, de me réserver une chambre au Hilton de l'aéroport.

Récupérant ma petite valise trolley, je me décidai à quitter le salon pour tenter de trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Avec l'annonce de la fermeture, toutes les boutiques allaient bientôt être prises d'assaut.

Traînant ma valise derrière moi, je me dirigeai vers une des premières boutiques sur ma droite. Je me dirigeai vers le fond, parcourant des yeux les journaux du jour dans le but d'y trouver le _Post_. Alors que je l'attrapais, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je fus heurtée violemment à la hauteur des genoux.

- Elizabeth ! Hurla une voix masculine.

Je vacillai sur mes jambes, me retenant maladroitement au rayon devant moi, avant de vriller mes yeux au sol.

- Je suis absolument désolé, s'excusa à nouveau la voix sur ma droite. Elizabeth, excuse-toi immédiatement ! Gronda-t-il fermement.

A mes pieds, la petite fille écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus, apeurée.

- Ce n'est rien, dis-je rapidement, en relâchant le meuble, les yeux toujours rivés sur la petite fille brune à mes pieds.

- Ce n'est pas rien, elle aurait pu vous blesser. Elizabeth, s'il te plaît, présente tes excuses. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il, avec autorité.

- Pardon, madame, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu coures dans les magasins, reprit l'homme.

Lentement, la petite fille se redressa et alla se réfugier derrière les jambes de l'homme que je supposais être son père. Son corps gracile disparut et je la vis pencher furtivement la tête pour me regarder. Je lui lançai un petit sourire réconfortant, avant de voir qu'elle calait sa main dans celle de l'homme.

- Je vous prie d'excuser ma fille, reprit-il. Nous sommes ici depuis trois heures, ça devient difficile à supporter pour elle.

- Aucun souci, je vous assure, le rassurai-je. Je comprends que la situation n'aide pas.

- En effet. Liz, est-ce que tu veux un livre ? Lui proposa-t-il en penchant la tête vers elle.

Elle opina doucement, encore intimidée par ma présence. Au travers de ses cils, elle me fixait. A nouveau, je lui fis un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit avec malice. Elle relâcha la main de son père et se dirigea vers la presse pour enfants, son doudou serré fermement dans une de ses mains.

- Et un seul livre, la prévint son père avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le regard de l'homme se porta sur moi et il m'offrit un sourire heureux. Sa veste, qu'il avait enroulée sur son avant bras glissa légèrement et il la rattrapa vivement.

- Elle adore les livres, expliqua-t-il, son regard naviguant de moi à sa fille.

- J'adorais ça aussi quand j'étais petite.

Machinalement, mon regard suivit le sien, et je me retrouvai à fixer cette petite fille brune qui plissait des yeux devant l'étal de livres pour enfants. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira et elle se saisit d'un livre, un sourire géant sur les lèvres. Je souris à mon tour, réalisant que j'avais la même réaction plus jeune.

- Je crois qu'elle a trouvé son bonheur, commentai-je.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'assit à même le sol, en tailleur. Elle posa son doudou entre ses jambes, ouvrit son livre et commença à le feuilleter avec précaution. Je retournai mon attention auprès de l'homme face à moi.

Il regardait toujours sa fille, un sourire étrange flottant sur ses lèvres. Je remarquai alors leur ressemblance, quelque chose dans la couleur de cheveux et dans ce demi-sourire un peu hésitant.

- J'espère que votre attente ne sera pas trop longue, dis-je finalement en repliant mon journal.

- J'espère aussi. Encore désolé pour ce… télescopage, lança-t-il, une ombre de gêne voilant son regard lumineux.

Je levai maladroitement la main pour lui signifier à la fois la fin de notre conversation et l'inutilité de ses excuses. Je me reculai et me dirigeai sur la gauche pour acheter une bouteille d'eau. Derrière moi, j'entendis la voix de l'homme parler doucement à sa fille, lui rappelant de ne pas courir dans les magasins.

- C'est celui-ci que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, papa.

Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de les regarder à nouveau. L'homme était accroupi auprès d'elle, lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Elizabeth tournait les pages de son livre, absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait. Après quelques secondes, l'homme me surprit dans ma contemplation, son regard vrillant le mien. Je baissai les yeux, presque honteuse, mes joues chauffant instantanément. Je concentrai mon attention sur les bouteilles d'eau alignées devant moi, avant de me saisir de l'une d'elle et de fuir vers un autre rayon.

Après avoir arpenté toute la petite boutique, j'avais non seulement de l'eau et mon journal, mais aussi un sandwich au thon et une salade de fruits. Alors que je me dirigeai vers la caisse, je songeai que je devais rappeler Emmett, au moins pour lui dire que je ne serais pas sur New-York avant le lendemain matin.

- L'aéroport est fermé, soupirai-je en calant l'oreillette de mon téléphone.

- J'ai vu. JFK est fermé aussi, si ça peut te consoler. Tu vas pouvoir avoir une chambre ?

- Vu mon métier, j'espère bien. Angela a du faire le nécessaire, précisai-je en me mettant dans la file d'attente.

- Et pour Alec ?

- Je l'appellerai, Emmett, abdiquai-je. Je l'appellerai, c'est promis.

- Vous n'allez pas rompre ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

J'étouffai un rire en secouant la tête. Mon frère était tellement fleur bleue parfois, que ça en frisait le ridicule.

- Em', les gens ne rompent pas après une simple dispute. C'est juste un malentendu. Et dans le pire des cas, on se partagera ta garde, ironisai-je.

- Très drôle ! Grogna-t-il. Tu es horripilante quand tu t'y mets.

- Pas autant que toi, Em'. Je te tiens au courant pour demain, embrasse papa pour moi.

- Et ne te saoule pas avec le minibar ! Rigola-t-il. A demain, sœurette.

- A demain, Em'. Promis, je serai à la maison.

Je coupai la conversation presque hilare. Je savais pourquoi Emmett ne voulait pas que je rompe avec Alec : il ne voulait pas se retrouver à choisir entre lui et moi, entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Je ne voulais pas rompre avec Alec, j'espérais simplement qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était allé trop loin la dernière fois.

- Papa dit toujours qu'on doit faire des promesses que si on est sûr de les tenir, lança une voix près de moi.

- Elizabeth ! La gronda son père, visiblement gêné.

- Ton papa a raison. Et je suis certaine de pouvoir tenir cette promesse, assurai-je à la petite fille.

- Arrête d'ennuyer la dame, chérie, lui intima son père.

- Elle ne m'ennuie pas du tout, balayai-je rapidement. Qu'as-tu pris comme livre ? M'enquis-je.

- Winnie l'ourson, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en brandissant son livre devant moi. Est-ce que tu aimes Winnie l'ourson ?

- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Soufflai-je, conspiratrice.

Elle hocha la tête, ses grands yeux s'écarquillant à nouveau, pleins de curiosité. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et, de l'index, lui fit signe d'approcher. Tout doucement, elle avança vers moi, serrant son doudou contre son cœur, en bouclier.

- Winnie l'ourson est mon préféré, avouai-je tout bas en hochant la tête.

- Vous allez devenir sa nouvelle meilleure amie, commenta son père avec une pointe de moquerie.

Je me redressai pendant qu'Elizabeth retournait à côté de son père. Il planta son regard dans le mien et pendant un bref instant, il me sembla que mon corps se pétrifia. Comme s'il me paralysait et me jaugeait du regard. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la caissière m'interpeller, que mon corps se remit en marche.

Je réglai mes achats et pris le sac que la jeune fille rousse me tendait.

- Bonne fin de voyage, lançai-je à l'homme.

- Dis au-revoir, Elizabeth, demanda-t-il à sa fille doucement.

- Au revoir, madame, dit-elle avec un sourire heureux.

- Au revoir, mademoiselle, reprit l'homme devant moi, en me tendant sa main.

Un peu surprise, j'eus une seconde d'arrêt, avant de prendre sa main dans la mienne. Il la serra fermement, son regard fiché dans le mien, la chaleur de sa paume un peu rêche se diffusant dans la mienne. Quand il me libéra, j'eus à nouveau cette sensation d'engourdissement. Mais très vite, l'homme fut à son tour interpellé par la femme rousse et le fourmillement diffus de mon corps se dissipa.

Je quittai la boutique un peu sonnée, comme si je me réveillais à peine d'une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil. Je me dirigeai, chancelante, vers le lounge de la classe affaires, avant de m'arrêter net. Après une courte seconde de réflexion, je fis demi-tour, espérant pouvoir les retrouver au milieu de la foule.

- Tu me donnes la main, chérie et tu tiens ton doudou, fit la voix de l'homme juste devant moi.

Je m'arrêtai net, me morigénant de mon comportement à la limite de la folie furieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? Depuis quand accostais-je des inconnus ? Pourtant, il y avait cette attraction presque magnétique. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas sa silhouette du regard, détaillant son jean noir, légèrement élimé et son pull, de la même couleur, qui accentuait la ligne masculine de ses épaules.

- Mais, papa ! Râlai la petite fille.

- Elizabeth, il y a beaucoup de monde et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je serais très malheureux de te perdre ici. Comment ferais-tu pour rentrer à la maison ?

Il se mit à la hauteur de sa fille et repoussa doucement les cheveux qui barraient son visage. Elle faisait toujours cette moue adorablement boudeuse, bras croisés sur la poitrine, fixant son père d'un air revêche.

- Et Tante Lili serait triste de ne pas retrouver son modèle préféré ! Ajouta-t-il.

A la vue de la transformation du visage de la petite fille, je devinai que l'argument « tante Lili » était imparable. Elle plissa des yeux, soupçonneuse, avant de questionner son père :

- Tu crois qu'elle a de nouvelles robes ?

- J'en suis certain, assura-t-il.

- Tu promets ? Renchérit-elle.

- Je promets, jura-t-il, une main sur le cœur, avec toute l'assurance d'un arracheur de dents.

J'étouffai un rire, avant de voir Elizabeth décroiser les bras et consentir à donner la main à son père. Il se redressa et c'est à cet instant que son regard croisa le mien. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris, pendant que les mots se bousculant dans ma tête, mourraient dans le fond de ma gorge. Ou comment se sentir idiote sans même prononcer un seul mot.

- Je me disais que… Enfin… Qu'on pourrait… prendre… un café. En attendant, complétai-je, un peu stupidement.

Il sembla stupéfait et les quelques secondes de silence au milieu de cet aéroport grouillant de monde me firent réaliser l'énormité de la situation. Il devait me prendre pour une folle.

- Enfin… Je suis seule et…

Je me tus à nouveau, avant qu'un rougissement massif n'envahisse mon visage et ma gorge. De toute évidence, cette petite fille avait une maman quelque part. De toute évidence, son père ne devait pas être seul. Et de toute évidence, j'étais en train de me rendre parfaitement ridicule.

- Papa dit que le café est mauvais pour la santé, intervint Elizabeth.

- C'est vrai, je le dis souvent, admit-il. Ma sœur est caféinomane.

- Oh… C'était juste une idée, dis-je mortifiée d'être un mauvais exemple. Je pense que je vais retourner… là-bas, m'excusai-je en reculant.

- En revanche, je n'ai rien contre le chocolat chaud, reprit-il avec un léger sourire. Si vous n'avez rien contre les commentaires déplacés de ma fille, compléta-t-il avec un léger regard de reproche à son attention.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel, dans une attitude si adulte, que cela me stupéfia. Qu'elle comprenne l'ironie à son jeune âge me fit sourire.

- Je ne voudrais pas… déranger, articulai-je péniblement.

- Je suis seul aussi, j'attends un vol pour Seattle. Je crois qu'une conversation adulte ne me fera pas de mal, lâcha-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- D'accord, acquiesçai-je en avançant vers eux. J'ai repéré un café plus loin. Je crois qu'il y a une aire de jeu pour enfants.

- Oh papa, dis oui. Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui ! S'écria Elizabeth en sautillant, tout en tenant la main de son père.

- D'accord, d'accord, souffla-t-il, avant de froncer les sourcils à mon attention. On y va !

- Super ! Hurla-t-elle.

Sa joie de vivre me tira un petit rire et nous avançâmes vers le café quelques mètres plus loin. Je suivis l'homme prudemment, instaurant une distance de sécurité raisonnable. Tirant ma valise derrière moi, mon sourire s'élargit en voyant Elizabeth sautiller devant son père, sa robe virevoltant autour d'elle. Une table se libéra à notre arrivée et nous nous y installâmes rapidement. Je pris place près de l'homme, imitant inconsciemment ses réflexes de père surveillant sa fille face à lui.

- Peut-être devrions-nous commencer par les bonnes manières que je tente d'inculquer à ma fille. Je m'appelle Edward, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

- Bella, répondis-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Sa poigne était toujours aussi ferme. Sa paume, légèrement calleuse était chaude. Son sourire franc donnait instinctivement confiance. Et son regard, lumineux, clair, juste… Il n'y avait pas un voile de doute, de secret ou de malentendus.

- Et voici, ma fille, Elizabeth, ajouta-t-il. Elizabeth, c'est Bella.

Elle me tendit sa petite main et hocha la tête. A nouveau, ce comportement si mature pour son âge m'étonna. Je serrai ses doigts avec le même mouvement de tête.

- Ravie de te rencontrer Elizabeth, dis-je. Je vais aller commander nos boissons.

Abandonnant père et fille, je me dirigeai vers le bar pour nous commander trois chocolats chauds. Sur ma gauche, je repérai l'aire de jeu, ensemble de tubes et de matelas en plastique sur lesquels les enfants pouvaient grimper. De retour à notre table, Edward lisait l'histoire qu'Elizabeth avait choisie dans la boutique.

- Je peux aller jouer ? Le coupa-t-elle.

- Vas-y, mais tu ne t'éloignes pas.

- Promis, cria-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers un groupe d'enfants.

Edward la suivit du regard, s'assurant qu'elle gagnait l'aire de jeux. Les yeux rivés sur elle, il porta son chocolat à sa bouche, se léchant les lèvres pour y effacer toute trace de crème.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- Je vous en prie. Quel âge-a-t-elle ? Demandai-je, mes yeux se dirigeant naturellement vers sa fille.

- 5 ans, sourit-il. Avez-vous des enfants ?

- Non, m'exclamai-je vivement, en ravalant un cri d'effroi.

Edward se tourna vers moi, une étincelle de curiosité animant son regard émeraude. Je fronçai les sourcils et entourai mon mug de mes mains pour me réchauffer. Ma réaction vive avait dû le surprendre.

- Je suis encore jeune, expliquai-je finalement.

- Me voilà rangé dans la catégorie « ancêtre », railla Edward. C'est une chose de le savoir, c'en est une autre de l'entendre !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Que vouliez-vous dire alors ? M'interrogea-t-il, amusé. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Edward, je me dois de vous rappeler les règles de politesse, ironisai-je. Vous savez, ces mêmes règles que vous voulez inculquer à votre fille !

- Ma fille n'est pas avec nous. Vous êtes encore assez jeune pour que je pose la question sans risquer un tsunami hormonal.

Tout son corps était maintenant tourné vers moi, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur les règles sociales habituelles entre un homme et une femme. Je sirotai une gorgée de mon café, observant les traits de son visage, le dessin net de sa mâchoire, le plissement de ses yeux qui traduisait son état d'esprit heureux et cette légère cicatrice qui barrait son front.

- J'ai 25 ans, avouai-je avec un franc sourire. Et vous ?

- 34. Je suis définitivement un « ancêtre » pour vous, rit-il, en reprenant sa position initiale.

Mon regard fût happé par Elizabeth, qui revenait vers nous, les joues rouges et essoufflée. Automatiquement, j'eus la sensation de disparaître, de devenir quasiment invisible, Edward repoussant sa chaise pour l'accueillir dans ses bras.

- Tu peux m'attacher les cheveux, papa ? Demanda-t-elle, hors d'haleine.

- Où as-tu mis ton élastique ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec une légère moue. Edward soupira, avant de tâter ses poches pour tenter de retrouver de quoi attacher les cheveux de sa fille.

- Prenez-ça, proposai-je, en défaisant ma queue de cheval.

- Je dois en avoir un quelque part, morigéna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Prenez-le, j'en ai plein dans ma valise !

- J'en avais plein aussi quand nous sommes partis ! Elle les sème un peu partout. Merci, murmura-t-il finalement en abandonnant ses recherches, avant de prendre mon élastique.

Il plaça les cheveux de sa fille en arrière et très doucement y passa les doigts pour les démêler. Elizabeth grimaça, mais se laissa faire. L'élastique entre les dents, Edward rassembla ses cheveux dans son poing, s'assurant de ne laisser aucune mèche en liberté.

- Evite de le perdre, celui-ci, dit-il à sa fille doucement.

J'admirai sa technique, alliant la douceur de son geste à l'efficacité. La queue de cheval était bien placée au centre du crâne, les mèches brunes et légèrement ondulés d'Elizabeth tombant gracieusement sur son dos.

- Tu peux retourner jouer, lui indiqua son père quand il eut terminé.

Elle plaça un baiser furtif sur sa joue et sauta de ses genoux pour retrouver ses nouveaux et provisoires amis. En les voyant si proches, je repensai à l'idée qui m'avait effleurée plus tôt. La maman.

- Vous êtes doué, le félicitai-je.

- Question d'habitude. Elizabeth a hérité de mon patrimoine capillaire. En 34 ans, j'ai appris à le dompter, plaisanta-t-il tout en ébouriffant sa tignasse.

Il reprit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, fixant sa fille des yeux. Si pendant les quelques secondes où elle avait été avec nous, j'avais été transparente, je retrouvai un intérêt maintenant qu'elle était en train de jouer.

- Vous rentrez sur New-York ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comment…

- Le _Post_, expliqua-t-il en le désignant de l'index. Il n'y a qu'une new-yorkaise pure souche pour lire le _Post_ quand elle n'est pas là-bas.

- Coupable, souris-je. J'habite New-York. Toute ma famille y vit, complétai-je, un peu nostalgique. Je dois passer les fêtes là-bas.

Curieusement, en parlant à cet inconnu de mes projets, je réalisai que cela ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Être bloqué dans cet aéroport devait être pénible pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi. Le blizzard m'offrait un peu de répit avant d'affronter ce que j'évitais depuis des mois.

Il y eut un court silence, simplement brouillé par le léger brouhaha ambiant. Je me perdis dans mes pensées, valsant entre l'envie de voir mon frère, le besoin d'éviter Alec et la crainte d'affronter mon père. Mes mains se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de mon mug, pendant que je fixais, sans le voir, mon chocolat chaud.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Edward en posant sa main sur mon avant bras.

Je tressaillis légèrement, sortant de ma torpeur. Mes yeux se vrillèrent sur sa main pressant mon avant bras.

- Je… oui, balbutiai-je en secouant la tête.

Je me recomposai un visage, plaquant un sourire factice sur mon visage. Devinant mon malaise, Edward hocha la tête, son visage trop sérieux se détendant doucement. Il libéra mon bras et m'imita, prenant lui aussi une gorgée de son chocolat.

- Donc Seattle ? M'enquis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Seattle. La maison, sourit-il largement.

J'attendis qu'il complète, mais il resta muet. Son regard se perdit au loin, cherchant sa fille pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Votre famille habite là-bas ? Demandai-je, avec curiosité.

- Mes parents et ma sœur, répondit-il doucement.

Contrairement à moi, son visage s'illumina à la mention de sa famille. A nouveau, il se tourna vers moi me fixant étrangement. Le léger fourmillement qui chatouillait ma peau reprit, me forçant à changer mon mug de main. Il me rendait nerveuse, instable, mais plus j'étais avec lui, plus j'étais curieuse.

- Vous avez une cicatrice, fis-je remarquer, en repoussant les cheveux qui la camouflait.

- Une rencontre malencontreuse avec une pièce de charpente. Ca m'a assommé pendant une bonne heure.

- De la charpente ? M'étonnai-je.

Il opina, un air ravi sur le visage. Visiblement cette cicatrice devait être une forme de fierté pour lui. Il passa son index dessus, se remémorant certainement le souvenir de cette « rencontre ». Il se tourna vers moi et j'eus la sensation qu'il examinait méticuleusement mon visage. Son regard clair balayait mes traits, une vraie curiosité dénuée de toute idée malsaine, illuminant son regard.

- Vous en avez une aussi, commenta-t-il en plaçant son index sous mon menton pour le soulever.

Un peu surprise par son geste, j'échappai un hoquet. Son doigt glissa furtivement le long de mon cou, pendant qu'il m'examinait.

- Chute de vélo ? Tenta-t-il, ses yeux retrouvant les miens.

- Presque. Le lit superposé de mon frère.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis froncer les sourcils. Son regard s'arrêta à nouveau sur la petite trace blanche qui fendait mon menton. Il passa la pulpe de son pouce dessus, caressant ma peau abîmée et quasiment insensible.

Quasiment.

Le même tressaillement que quand il m'avait touché le bras me saisit. Et il me sembla durer une éternité. Son pouce passait encore et toujours au même endroit, effleurant les aspérités de mon épiderme, échauffant mes joues, accélérant les battements de mon cœur.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas en acheter à Liz, murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi. Quel âge aviez-vous ?

- 8 ans, je crois, dis-je, la tête toujours en arrière me laissant examiner.

Il passa une dernière fois son pouce sur ma peau. Je remarquai que ce carré de peau, que je pensais insensible depuis longtemps, ne l'était pas. Son doigt était chaud et à nouveau, je détectai cette rudesse au touché. Je baissai la tête, rougissant un peu, en pensant à la proximité de nos deux corps. Cette caresse anodine se révélait plus intime et plus parlante que n'importe quel aveu.

- Vous avez du avoir mal, dit-il, concerné.

- Je me souviens des cris de ma mère surtout, ça saignait beaucoup, souris-je. Mon frère a eu peur aussi, il a cessé de m'ennuyer pendant des semaines après ça.

J'étouffai un rire, au souvenir d'Emmett, aux petits soins pour moi. De deux ans mon aîné, il avait pour habitude de faire de ma vie un enfer. Du haut de mes huit ans, cela m'agaçait déjà.

- Comment s'appelle votre frère ?

- Emmett.

- Vous souriez quand vous parlez de lui. Il est à New-York ?

- Oui, il est préparateur physique pour les Yankees. C'est une grosse bête pleine de muscles.

- Qui est une grosse bête ? Fit une voix enfantine derrière nous.

Edward changea immédiatement de posture, ouvrant les bras pour qu'Elizabeth vienne s'y réfugier. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux avec un grand sourire, sa queue de cheval, pourtant parfaite dix minutes avant, à moitié défaite. Instinctivement, je tendis la main vers ses cheveux, retirant l'élastique avec douceur pour la recoiffer.

Pendant que je rassemblais ses mèches, elle posa sa joue contre le torse de son père, se laissant bercer. Concentrée sur ma tâche, ce n'est qu'à la fin que je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi. Il me fixait avec cette désarmante et troublante intensité. A nouveau, j'eus le sentiment qu'il me jaugeait, qu'il tentait de percer mes secrets. Elizabeth se redressa, son regard pétillant de malice me tirant de mes pensées.

- Tu connais un monstre ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Mon frère. Il est grand comme ça, fis-je en montant ma main le plus haut possible. Et large comme ça, ajoutai-je en écartant les bras.

- Est-ce qu'il est méchant ? S'enquit-elle un peu impressionnée.

- Non. Il est très gentil. C'est un frère merveilleux. Il m'attend pour Noël.

- Tante Lili m'attend pour Noël, renchérit la petite fille avec enthousiasme. Elle fait des robes, dit-elle en agitant le tissu de celle qu'elle portait devant elle.

- Elle fait des robes ? Répétai-je.

- Elle est styliste, corrigea Edward. C'est ma petite sœur, Alice. Elle a une boutique à Seattle. Et elle crée des robes pour Liz.

- C'est chouette ça ! M'exclamai-je à l'attention d'Elizabeth.

- Et papa construit des maisons, enchaîna-t-elle avec fierté.

Je relevai le regard vers Edward, comprenant maintenant la rencontre malheureuse avec la charpente.

- Je suis entrepreneur, compléta-t-il. Je fais les plans et ensuite, je monte les murs.

- Vous êtes tous des manuels dans la famille ? Plaisantai-je.

- Mon père est médecin, sourit-il. Et ma mère nous a élevés, c'est sûrement de son côté l'aspect manuel, elle ne cessait de nous faire décorer des boîtes ou planter des légumes.

La nostalgie évidente dans ses mots provoqua un léger frisson de jalousie. Cela ressemblait à une enfance parfaite. Son sourire s'effaça doucement, se dissipant dans ses souvenirs heureux.

- Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

A la jalousie, succéda la honte. Je n'avais jamais été une manuelle. J'étais à peine capable de monter un meuble en kit sans me blesser, ou sans provoquer l'effondrement du dit-meuble. Je réalisai qu'expliquer mon métier à une petite fille, en des mots simples comme « je construis une maison » me serait quasiment impossible.

- Je travaille pour les hôtels Hilton. Je fais du suivi qualité, tout ce qui concerne le normatif.

Edward hocha la tête, assimilant l'information, pendant qu'Elizabeth me regardait comme si une succession de gros mots venait de s'échapper de ma bouche.

- Je voyage beaucoup, résumai-je pour elle. Je vérifie que tous les lits sont confortables.

- Tu sautes dessus ? Demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste, les yeux grands ouverts, pendant qu'Edward éclatait de rire.

- Non, ris-je, non. Je ne saute pas dessus. Mais c'est une idée !

- Elle est pleine d'imagination, l'excusa Edward.

- Ca rendrait mon métier beaucoup plus drôle. Je vais y penser la prochaine fois. Et toi, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? Lui demandai-je.

- Infirmière, lança-t-elle avec conviction. Comme Grand père, pour soigner les bobos. Et comme maman !

Le rire d'Edward s'éteignit dans la seconde où le mot « maman » était sorti de la bouche de sa fille. L'ambiance légère instaurée par le retour d'Elizabeth s'estompa. Edward baissa les yeux, fuyant mon regard. La question qui m'avait brûlée les lèvres quelques instants auparavant ressurgit brutalement.

- Tu veux retourner jouer ? proposa Edward à sa fille.

- A tout à l'heure, Bella, hurla-t-elle en retournant vers l'aire de jeux.

Je la saluai de la main, lui offrant un maigre sourire. Edward l'observa s'éloigner, mais son sourire avait disparu.

- Sa mère habite Norfolk, nous revenons de notre visite annuelle.

Je relâchai l'air contenu dans mes poumons, réalisant au même instant que cette révélation me soulageait. Finalement, ce sentiment de malaise que j'avais ressenti en l'invitant à prendre un café prenait un écho.

- Divorce ? Demandai-je, un peu sèchement.

- Nous n'étions pas mariés. Je fais en sorte qu'Elizabeth voit sa mère une fois par an, mais je me demande si c'est utile.

- Pourquoi cela ne le serait pas ?

- Kate est une chic fille, drôle, intelligente. Mais elle est incapable d'être une mère. Elle est même incapable de faire une queue de cheval à sa propre fille, ajouta-t-elle en tournant son visage triste vers moi.

- Oh, soufflai-je, tétanisée par l'émotion forte qui émanait de lui.

- Elizabeth veut être infirmière. Je pense surtout que c'est parce que mon père l'amène à l'hôpital avec lui.

- Il ne veut pas d'une autre manuelle dans la famille ? Plaisantai-je en espérant revenir à un sujet plus léger.

- Peut-être, répondit-il en riant doucement.

- Vous l'élevez seul depuis longtemps ?

- Seul ? Je ne crois pas avoir été seul avec elle. Il y a ma sœur et mes parents. La solitude… Je ne crois pas savoir ce que c'est. Et je ne regrette pas Elizabeth, comment le pourrais-je ?

Il soupira lourdement et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Je le fixai toujours, devinant que son corps tendu à l'extrême pendant l'évocation de la mère d'Elizabeth, se détendait finalement.

- Elle vous ressemble, commentai-je.

- Elle a les yeux de sa mère, contra-t-il.

- Elle a votre sourire. Et vos cheveux, de toute évidence, ajoutai-je avec humour. Elle a cette lueur joyeuse dans le regard. Et elle est fière de vous. Vous construisez des maisons tout de même !

- Et je me cogne dans les charpentes, pondéra-t-il, amusé, en se tournant vers moi.

- A-t-elle besoin de connaître les détails ? Gardons l'image du constructeur de maison, proposai-je, pendant que moi, j'irai sauter sur les lits des hôtels Hilton.

J'exhalai un soupir, honteuse et blasée par mon métier. Edward construisait des maisons, des choses qui allaient durer dans le temps, quand moi, je me contentai de suivre un cahier des charges soporifique. Je dirigeai mon regard vers une des baies vitrées, observant les flocons de neige s'y écraser violemment. Je frissonnai en songeant au froid polaire à l'extérieur.

- Vous avez de quoi dormir ? Demandai-je brutalement. Pour cette nuit, ajoutai-je en voyant qu'Edward ne comprenait pas.

- Je n'ai rien eu de mieux que deux sièges en plastique. Elizabeth pourra s'y allonger.

- J'ai une chambre au Hilton.

- Bella, je…

- Je vous en prie, je ne vais pas vous laisser dormir ici, dans le hall, avec Liz, pendant que j'aurais une suite à ma disposition.

- Vous n'avez pas à…

- Edward, je ne construis pas de maison et je ne fais pas de robe, laissez-moi au moins vous offrir quelque chose à ma portée.

Edward me fixa, pesant à toute vitesse le pour et le contre. Il se frotta nerveusement le menton, ses yeux quittant les miens pour observer Elizabeth.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il en hochant à peine la tête. Merci de votre offre.

Il pivota pour me faire face et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je réalisai qu'un homme me regardait avec sincérité. Cela me sidéra et pendant une seconde, il n'y eut que ce regard, ce vert puissant, fort, net, dépourvu d'agressivité, de rancœur, de jugement. Aux yeux de quelqu'un, j'étais enfin Bella.

- Je vous en prie, murmurai-je à mon tour, un peu tremblante.

- Si j'avais su que vous ne feriez une telle offre, j'aurais moi-même propulsé Elizabeth à vos pieds, rit-il.

- Je vous assure que je n'aborde pas tout le monde de la sorte,

- Pourquoi l'avoir fait avec nous alors ? Demanda-t-il avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

J'ouvris la bouche, cherchant une réponse acceptable pour lui, comme pour moi. A nouveau, ce léger fourmillement, plutôt agréable, se propagea dans mon corps. Son regard était stupéfiant, la façon dont son front se plissait me fascinait. Même cette cicatrice me tentait. Je voulais en savoir plus, sur lui, sur sa fille, sur ce magnétisme qu'il dégageait.

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je finalement. Vous me faîtes me sentir… mieux, bégayai-je en rougissant.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit moi, c'est juste l'idée de retarder l'échéance.

- L'échéance ?

- New-York. Ou la personne qui est là bas avec qui vous vous êtes disputée.

- Comment…

- Tout à l'heure, dans la boutique. Je sais que c'est impoli, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation, avoua-t-il, un peu gêné.

Je soupirai lourdement, ramenant mes cheveux en arrière, plus par nervosité que par besoin. Quand je levai la main, une seconde fois pour réitérer mon geste, Edward m'arrêta, saisissant mon poignet. Pendant une fraction de seconde, nous étions seuls. Mon poignet bloqué entre ses mains puissantes, son regard inquiet ancré dans le mien, son corps penché vers moi. Je déglutis péniblement, cherchant à assembler une phrase cohérente.

- Papa, j'ai faim ! Nous interrompit Elizabeth à nos côtés.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! S'exclama-t-il avec joie, me libérant dans la seconde.

Il se leva de sa chaise et prit Elizabeth dans ses bras. Côte à côte, la ressemblance était plus frappante, les mimiques, le retroussement de leurs lèvres juste avant de sourire était absolument identique.

- Bella ? Dit-il en offrant sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

- Je…

- J'aimerais que vous veniez, dit-il dans un élan de franchise. Et j'aime l'idée de vous faire vous sentir mieux.

Sa voix était tellement basse, presque lourde, que je me demandai si je n'avais pas halluciné. Le changement avait été furtif, presque imperceptible. Brutalement, alors qu'il avait Elizabeth avec lui, je n'étais plus invisible. J'étais là, présente, pétrifiée par son regard voilé. Si j'avais ressenti l'attraction depuis notre rencontre, voire même un franc désir d'en savoir plus, je découvrais maintenant autre chose, plus près du désir, palpable, chaud, persistant.

- S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il.

Ces derniers mots étaient inutiles. Tout en moi m'ordonnait de lui suivre, de me laisser porter. Je posai ma main dans la sienne. Il opina légèrement, approuvant ma décision. Un sourire souleva ses lèvres et je l'imitai, certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix.

- Allons à l'hôtel, proposai-je finalement.

Je penchai la tête vers Elizabeth qui avait la tête nichée dans le cou de son père. Je passai une main sur son dos, ignorant volontairement le regard d'Edward qui scrutait le moindre de mes mouvements.

- Nous commanderons au room-service et elle pourra dormir, dis-je finalement en poursuivant mon geste.

- Pouvez-vous la couvrir ? Demanda-t-il en me désignant le manteau sur la chaise.

Je m'exécutai, déposant sur les épaules de sa fille, un manteau épais de couleur grise. Nous sortîmes du café et je les devançai, connaissant par cœur le chemin pour rejoindre l'hôtel. A mon arrivée, je présentai mon badge et demandai mon pass pour ma suite.

Edward me suivait en silence, pendant qu'Elizabeth, prise d'un regain d'énergie commentait ce qu'elle voyait.

- On ne rentre pas à la maison ? Demanda-t-elle finalement à son père quand nous fûmes dans l'ascenseur.

- Non, ma puce. Il y a trop de neige, les avions ne peuvent pas décoller.

- On rentre demain alors ?

- Demain, j'espère, souffla Edward, son attention se tournant vers moi. Que dit la météo ? S'enquit-il en me voyant consulter mon téléphone.

- Ca devrait être mieux demain. La tempête devrait se calmer pendant la nuit.

Il sembla soulagé de l'apprendre et rassura sa fille. Non, elle ne manquerait pas le Père Noël, et oui, Tante Lili aurait le temps de lui faire une robe de princesse. Nous gagnâmes la suite de l'hôtel. Edward déposa sa fille dans le canapé géant qui ornait la pièce principale. Sur la gauche, un couloir menait à une chambre richement décorée.

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir ta chambre ? Proposai-je à Elizabeth.

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête et cala sa minuscule main dans la mienne. Nous traversâmes le couloir, Edward nous suivant. La petite fille ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la taille de la pièce. Elle me relâcha et se précipita sur le lit, s'y jetant joyeusement.

- Je veux le même, papa ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Je vais devoir agrandir la maison alors, soupira-t-il avec un regard en biais pour moi. Tu peux remercier Bella qui te permet de dormir dans ce lit.

- Merci Bella ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Vous voulez manger ? Proposai-je.

- Bella, j'ai l'impression d'abuser de votre gentillesse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, balayant ensuite sa remarque d'un mouvement de main. Les éclats de rire d'Elizabeth nous parvinrent, troublant le silence gênant qui s'installait entre nous.

- Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites.

- Ce…

- Je vous assure, Bella. C'est très généreux de votre part, dans la mesure où nous nous connaissons à peine.

- Je ne crois pas que la qualité d'une relation vienne de son ancienneté, fis-je remarquer, un peu durement.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, avant de réaliser que j'étais sur la défensive. Je me morigénai, songeant qu'Edward n'y était pour rien. Je me détendis finalement, laissant mes bras reprendre leur position initiale, le long de mon corps. Je sentis les doigts d'Edward effleurer les miens et son corps se crispa dans la seconde. Pourtant, la caresse se reproduit, à dessein cette fois, comme si ma main recherchait la sienne, recherchait à nouveau ce délicieux picotement.

- Je pense qu'elle peut bosser au service qualité, avec vous, commenta Edward en la voyant sauter sur le lit.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, souris-je alors qu'elle bondissait à pieds joints sur le lit.

- Si vous devez blâmer quelqu'un, blâmez-moi. Je crains d'être le mauvais exemple dans ce cas précis.

- Vous sautez sur les lits ? M'étonnai-je.

- Avec elle, oui. Je lui apprends à toucher les étoiles. Celles qui sont collées à son plafond, précisa-t-il, en voyant que je ne comprenais pas. Elle avait peur du noir, alors j'ai mis des étoiles fluorescentes.

- C'est ce que je devrais faire aussi, approuvai-je.

- Vous avez peur du noir ? S'enquit-il en observant sa fille toujours sur le lit.

- Depuis toujours.

- Je viendrai mettre des étoiles chez vous, proposa-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- Rappelez-moi, ce que vous dites à votre fille au sujet des promesses, plaisantai-je avec un large sourire.

- Qu'il faut les tenir, riposta-t-il. Pour l'instant, je n'ai jamais fait défaut.

Il tourna son visage sérieux vers moi, son regard clair et pénétrant appuyant un peu plus ses derniers mots. Mon sourire s'effaça et je sentis mes poumons se comprimer dans ma poitrine. Soudain, l'espace réduit entre nous me sembla encore plus resserré. Je suffoquai presque, noyée dans ses yeux et pourtant maintenue en vie par sa main frôlant la mienne.

- Allons commander à dîner, proposa-t-il. Liz, descends, on va manger !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je commandai notre dîner, composé d'hamburgers, de frites et d'une immense crème glacée à la vanille pour Liz.

- Est-ce que tu vas venir dans notre maison ? Demanda-t-elle subitement, alors que son père tressait ses cheveux humides de sa douche.

- Oh… Euh… non, bégayai-je. Je rentre dans ma maison, moi aussi.

- C'est loin ?

Je fouillai dans mon sac, à la recherche de mon agenda papier dans l'espoir de trouver une carte du pays. Triomphante, je pointai du doigt Seattle – sa maison – avant de pointer New-York. Elle fronça les sourcils et je doutai qu'elle assimile l'espace entre elle et moi.

- Et maman ? S'enquit-elle auprès de son père.

- Ici, répondit-il en pointant une ville sur la côte Est.

- Mais tu pourras venir à notre maison, continua-t-elle. On a un jardin et une balançoire, s'extasia-t-elle.

- Nous avons aussi l'eau chaude et l'électricité, ironisa son père en finissant la tresse de sa fille.

J'étouffai un rire, pendant que le regard d'Elizabeth passait de moi à son père, interloquée. Je tentai de les imaginer tous les deux dans ce fameux jardin, Edward poussant sa fille sur la balançoire. De manière inexplicable, cette image me fit sourire.

- Je viendrai te voir, promis-je à la petite fille.

- Tu jures ?

- Je jure, assurai-je en regardant son père qui me fixait lui aussi.

Le room-service s'annonça, Edward et Liz installant nos plats sur la petite table basse du salon. Mon ventre gargouilla alors que je m'assis sur le canapé. Edward m'adressa un regard moqueur.

- J'aime manger, admis-je en levant les yeux.

- Ca ne se voit pas, me complimenta-t-il.

- J'ai un excellent métabolisme, assurai-je en prenant mon hamburger entre mes mains.

- Papa fait les hamburgers, fit remarquer Liz en gobant une frite.

- Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je.

- Vraiment. Ma spécialité, souffla-t-il. Parmi d'autres.

- Que sait-il faire d'autre ? M'enquis-je auprès de Liz.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Liz, sourcils froncés – typiquement comme son père – fouillait dans sa mémoire.

- Les spaghettis verts ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Sauce pesto, traduisit-il.

- Les clowns ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Des œufs au plat, avec du jambon pour faire le sourire. Ca marche à tous les coups !

- Et il danse, piailla-t-elle.

Je levai un sourcil curieux, observant le visage d'Edward rosir légèrement. Il hocha doucement la tête, admettant ainsi que Liz avait raison.

- Il danse avec moi, précisa-t-elle, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

- Oui. Uniquement avec les jolies filles, sourit-il à sa fille en se levant du canapé.

Il lui tendit la main et après avoir fait une légère courbette, il lança un regard amusé à sa fille. Elle l'imita, répondant à sa courbette par une légère révérence, tout en retenant un rire. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un mode opératoire bien rodé. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean et lança une chanson entrainante des Beatles.

L'instant suivant, j'observais, médusée, cet homme dansant avec sa petite fille, la faisant virevolter et tournoyer dans des gestes simples et faciles. Elizabeth était gracieuse avec un port de tête impressionnant pour son jeune âge. Après quelques minutes de leur chorégraphie, Edward tendit la main vers moi, m'invitant à les rejoindre.

Je refusai net, m'enfonçant même dans le canapé pour limiter une catastrophique déconvenue.

- Venez, m'intima-t-il à nouveau.

- Je… je ne danse pas…

- Nous non plus, assura-t-il. On s'amuse. Je suis certain que vous pouvez en faire autant.

Réticente, je me levai et il prit ma main dans la sienne. D'un mouvement rapide, me surprenant complètement, il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et me fit tourner jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent.

- Pas mal, souffla-t-il, son regard lumineux me fixant.

Il me propulsa en avant, Elizabeth s'écartant dans un cri d'excitation, avant de me faire tourner sur moi-même. A bout de souffle, je marchai sur mes pieds et trébuchai. Edward n'en tint pas compte, reprenant son manège, me faisant bouger comme jamais mon corps n'avait réussi à le faire. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Elizabeth s'asseoir et taper des mains sur le rythme de la chanson.

Les joues rouges, avec la sensation d'avoir couru un marathon, Edward m'attira une dernière fois contre lui, ma poitrine s'écrasant contre son torse. Haletants tous les deux, il leva les sourcils et son regard passa subrepticement de mes yeux à ma bouche.

- Vraiment pas mal, apprécia-t-il.

- Vous avez fait tout le travail.

- Vous débutez, c'est tout. Et je dois vous avouer un petit détail.

- Vous prenez des cours de danse avec votre fille ? M'amusai-je.

- Non.

Sa main quitta la mienne et se cala dans le bas de mon dos, me retenant fermement contre lui. Dans un petit sourire conspirateur, il s'écarta et me fit pencher en arrière. Mon corps se cambra et la pointe de mes cheveux effleura le sol et alors que je m'habituais à observer le monde la tête en bas, Edward me ramena brutalement contre lui, son visage se retrouvant à proximité du mien.

- Je ne danse qu'avec les jolies brunes, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma peau, me faisant frissonner alors que mon organisme avait chaud de ce léger corps à corps. La main d'Edward appuya dans mon dos, remonta légèrement, avant de me quitter. Je m'écartai après quelques instants, notre position devenant encore plus troublante maintenant qu'il ne me tenait plus.

Après le dîner, Elizabeth s'effondra de fatigue. Son père la porta jusqu'au lit, lui chantant du Simon & Garfunkel, où Cecilia était devenu Eliza. Elizabeth chantonnait avec lui, sa main agrippée autour de la nuque de son père. Je les suivis jusqu'à la chambre, m'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte pour les observer.

Edward caressait le visage de sa fille, avec cette dévotion presque familière. Il lui promit de laisser la lumière du couloir allumée et remonta les draps sur elle. Il plaqua un baiser sur son front, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Ces rituels me rappelèrent ceux que j'avais au même âge.

- Bonne nuit Bella, murmura-t-elle en me voyant les espionner.

- Bonne nuit, Elizabeth.

Sans me poser plus de questions, j'entrais dans la chambre et embrassai doucement la petite fille sur la joue. Elle m'offrit un sourire heureux, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller, son doudou auprès d'elle. Edward sortit de la chambre et je l'imitai, le rejoignant dans le salon.

- Simon & Garfunkel ? Demandai-je.

- Longue histoire, soupira-t-il.

- J'ai toute la nuit et j'adore vous entendre parler d'elle.

- Quand elle était bébé, elle a eu des coliques affreuses. Impossible de dormir, ni pour elle, ni pour moi. Kate… Disons que Kate avait le sommeil lourd. Je la berçais longtemps, quasiment toute la nuit pour qu'elle ait moins mal. Une nuit, j'ai mis de la musique et c'était cette chanson.

- Ce n'était pas une si longue histoire, plaisantai-je.

- J'ai fait court. Notamment parce que j'ai envie d'entendre la vôtre d'histoire.

Il s'assit dans le canapé, me laissant stupéfaite, face à lui et toujours debout. Il risqua un sourire, espérant sûrement me détendre, en vain. Alors que je tentais d'avoir une pensée cohérente, il se redressa et vint se planter devant moi.

- Je peux vous chanter une chanson, si vous préférez, sourit-il.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, m'observant avec cette effarante honnêteté. Son corps approcha encore un peu plus du mien, ce magnétisme violent se propageant dans mon corps à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas très envie de rentrer chez vous, murmura-t-il, sa bouche tout près de mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux, me laissant envahir par le sentiment puissant d'abandon qui me gagnait. En un seul regard, dans cette boutique, il avait réussi à m'attirer à lui. Maintenant, je redoutais d'approcher encore plus. Ce qu'il provoquait m'effrayait, m'amenant dans une situation où je ne contrôlais plus rien.

- C'est vrai, admis-je. Longue histoire.

- J'ai toute la nuit, contra-t-il avec humour.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il captura ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîna sur le canapé. Il attrapa ensuite le reste du pot de glace laissée par sa fille et le plaça entre nous.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Alec. C'est le meilleur ami d'Emmett. Notre relation est… compliquée. Je l'ai toujours vu comme l'ami d'Emmett et un jour, il est devenu autre chose.

- Et c'est le « autre chose » qui ne vous convient pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis avec lui, ce n'est pas… normal. Je veux dire, je devrais être contente de rentrer, je devrais peut-être même tenter de rentrer en ski.

- Mais ?

- Mais je sais que nous allons encore finir par avoir cette conversation sur mon métier, notre couple. C'est trop pour moi, je ne peux plus… jongler avec tout ça.

Je me tournai vers Edward, qui enfournait une cuillère de glace dans sa bouche. Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il m'écoutait, avant de me tendre la cuillère.

- Vous n'êtes pas prête, conclut-il.

- Prête à quoi ?

- A suivre ce qu'il vous demandera de faire.

- Il veut des enfants.

- Et vous n'en voulez pas.

- Si ! M'exclamai-je.

- Pas maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Pas avec lui, alors ? Proposa Edward d'un ton neutre.

Je pris une bouchée de glace, méditant sur ce qu'Edward venait de dire. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté pour moi, c'était juste la première fois que ce fait était formulé à voix haute. Et ça rendait la chose nettement plus réelle.

- Quand j'ai rencontré Kate, j'ai trouvé que c'était la plus belle fille du monde, lança-t-il. J'étais presque reconnaissant qu'elle pose les yeux sur moi.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Ris-je.

- Bien-sûr que non, j'avais juste envie de vous faire rire. Ceci étant dit, Kate était superbe et moi, j'étais…

Il s'arrêta et me fixa, comme s'il cherchait la réponse.

- Vous êtes censée finir ma phrase et flatter mon égo.

- Ah oh… pardon… Donc Kate était superbe et vous, vous étiez le plus grand tombeur de Seattle ? Tentai-je en riant et en lui rendant la cuillère.

- Presque, acquiesça-t-il. J'ai de bons souvenirs de notre relation, même si cela n'a pas duré.

- Depuis combien de temps construisez-vous des maisons ?

- Presque dix ans. J'adore ça en fait, j'imagine, j'optimise. Et ensuite, quand je vois le résultat et que je vois des familles y vivre… Vous pouvez trouver ça prétentieux, mais j'en suis très fier.

Il engloutit une autre bouchée de glace, mon regard captant une légère trace blanche sur sa main. Une autre cicatrice. Sûrement une autre rencontre impromptue avec une charpente ou un mur.

- Et celle-ci ? Demandai-je en posant mon doigt sur la petite trace. Charpente, mur, plomberie ?

- Poêle à frire ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai voulu faire des crêpes à Elizabeth pour ses deux ans.

Comme il l'avait fait avec ma cicatrice sous le menton, je passai mon doigt sur la marque lisse et douce. Edward tressaillit légèrement et plaça sa main dans la mienne.

- Comment est Alec ? Demanda-t-il brutalement.

- Beau. Je crois. Grand, brun, yeux bleus.

- Et comment êtes vous devenus… plus que des amis ?

Je tendis ma cuillère à Edward, essayant de rassembler le souvenir précis qui avait fait qu'Alec et moi étions désormais un couple. En y réfléchissant, je ne parvins qu'à rassembler des images, des flashs du couple que nous étions maintenant.

- Je crois qu'il m'a invitée au cinéma, dis-je, hésitante.

- Vous croyez ? Vous avez oublié ?

- Je le crains.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas… du jour où il vous a embrassé, ou du jour où il vous a tenu la main.

- Nous ne nous tenons pas la main. Alec n'est pas très… expansif.

- Ca vous ennuie ?

- Parfois. J'y suis habituée, soufflai-je en haussant les épaules.

Sans rien dire, il m'offrit de la glace, tendant sa cuillère vers ma bouche. La glace fondit sur ma langue et je sentis le pouce d'Edward caresser un carré de peau sur ma main. Maintenant que je savais d'où venait cette rugosité de peau, je réalisai aussi que cela éveillait une sensation détonante. Mon ventre se tordait légèrement et ma gorge, pourtant encore tapissée de glace, s'asséchait.

- Si j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un, je voudrais que tout le monde le sache, murmura-t-il.

- Vous êtes un manuel, articulai-je.

- J'ai besoin de toucher, précisa-t-il. De sentir, de passer mes mains sur les éléments.

Je bougeai ma main de sorte que mes doigts caressent sa paume. Maintenant, je voyais les aspérités, je voyais ses mains qui avaient construits des maisons. Ses mêmes mains qui me touchaient, qui me sentaient. C'était inédit et stupéfiant. Je savais que le relief de ses mains resterait ancré dans ma mémoire, bien plus que les caresses lisses d'Alec ou ses baisers furtifs.

Sa main bougea à son tour et il traça de petits cercles dans le creux de ma main, réveillant des connections nerveuses encore inconnues. Mon ventre se contracta un peu plus, le désir dévorant mon corps de plus en plus. Sentir ses mains sur moi était presque une révélation, et j'en voulais plus.

Doucement, ses lèvres approchèrent des miennes. Ses yeux verts se vrillèrent aux miens, demandant silencieusement une permission que je lui avais sûrement accordée dès que nous nous étions présentés. Sa main quitta la mienne, se plaçant dans mon cou, à l'endroit où pulsait violemment mon sang. Repoussant mes cheveux, je sentis à nouveau cette attraction incontrôlable pour lui. Sa peau était chaude contre la mienne, son geste doux.

Son souffle balaya mon visage et après un dernier regard, il posa sa bouche contre la mienne. Dans l'instant, mon cœur s'emballa, tressautant dans ma poitrine. Je le sentis sourire, sa main s'ajustant pour entourer ma nuque et ses lèvres, au goût de vanille persistant, se pressèrent contre les miennes. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge et il en profita pour glisser sa langue, quémandant un peu plus de moi.

Ma langue, d'abord hésitante, trouva finalement la sienne, optant pour un rythme lent, sous contrôle. Le goût de vanille se dissipa dans ma bouche. Edward m'attira un peu plus contre lui, la chaleur de son corps se propageant contre le mien. La vague de désir que je réprimai depuis notre rencontre me ravagea dans la seconde. Ses lèvres bougeaient toujours sur les miennes, goûtant ma bouche, dansant avec ma langue, me retenant contre lui.

Quand j'agrippai sa nuque, un grondement mourut dans ma bouche et il s'écarta de moi, haletante. Soudant son front au mien, ses yeux rivés au mien, son regard se voila. Je savais alors qu'il le sentait aussi. Il sentait le désir, l'envie.

- J'ai besoin de toucher, répéta-t-il, ses doigts quittant ma nuque pour suivre la ligne de mon épaule.

Haletante, je le laissai faire, sentant le désir battre et trépider dans mes veines. De l'index, il longea, ma clavicule avant de se perdre dans les prémices de mon décolleté. Quand il releva les yeux vers moi, quelque chose avait changé. Il était inquiet, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'écarta et au même moment, j'entendis sa fille l'appeler.

Il fila jusqu'à la chambre, fuyant mon regard, pendant que je me reprenais. Cet homme était un inconnu pour moi, il avait une fille, nous étions au milieu du pays, il neigeait, Alec m'attendait, Edward vivait à Seattle, j'avais un métier…

- Tu réfléchis bruyamment, lança Edward en revenant dans le salon.

- Ca m'arrive souvent, souris-je. Un cauchemar ?

- Le monstre habituel sous le lit. A mon arrivée, il avait disparu. La glace est en train de fondre, remarqua-t-il en désignant le pot, toujours sur le canapé.

Il s'en saisit et le plaça dans le minibar. Je le regardai faire, observant sa silhouette longiligne, musclée, harmonieuse se déplacer dans la pièce. Nul doute que « construire des maisons » devait aussi construire ce genre de corps. Quand il revint vers moi, son regard n'était plus fuyant. Les choses reprenaient leur marche normale, malgré tout, cette attraction persistait. Mes yeux papillonnaient mais revenaient invariablement sur son visage. Ou sur ses mains.

- Je me demandais comment tu en étais arrivée à faire ce métier ? M'interrogea-t-il avec prudence.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La plupart des petites filles veulent être princesses, infirmières ou…

- Pâtissière, finis-je pour lui.

- Une manuelle ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Si c'est flatteur dans ta bouche, ça ne l'était pas dans celle de mon père. Il voulait que je fasse des études, que j'intègre Harvard, que je sois… une réussite, sifflai-je avec amertume.

- Je ne vais pas me plaindre de ta réussite, se moqua-t-il gentiment, en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

- C'est la première fois que je ne m'en plains pas non plus, approuvai-je, en me relevant pour me diriger vers la fenêtre.

La neige avait cessé de tomber. Le vent balayait le sol, le rendait certainement impraticable. Pourtant, je savais que les avions redécolleraient le lendemain, je savais que cette nuit ne se reproduirait pas. Derrière moi, je sentis la chaleur du corps d'Edward. Ses mains agrippèrent ma taille, pendant que ses lèvres picoraient un carré de peau derrière mon oreille.

- Cannelle… Sucre… Vanille, peut-être tenta-t-il dans un chuchotis.

- Vanille, approuvai-je doucement.

- Tu es une manuelle, affirma-t-il. Je le sens à la façon dont tes mains passent sur les miennes.

L'instant suivant, ses mains quittèrent mon corps pour trouver les miennes. Le contact m'était presque familier maintenant, j'apprenais à détecter les callosités, la rudesse, l'épaisseur de sa peau. Il me fit tourner pour que je lui fasse face.

- Elizabeth, murmurai-je, prise d'un dernier sursaut.

- Elle dort, souffla-t-il.

- Je ne fais jamais ça.

- Moins non plus. Mais je suis… séduit, je crois.

Il serra un peu plus fort ma main, se penchant légèrement sur moi. Sa joue râpeuse frotta la mienne, pendant que son nez frôlait ma peau. Quand sa bouche glissa le long de ma mâchoire, je rendis définitivement les armes. Comme lui, j'étais séduite. Par l'homme, par le père, par la façon dont il me touchait, par son regard.

Nos bouches se retrouvèrent dans cette lente danse de séduction, nos mains toujours fichées l'une dans l'autre. Le contact froid de la baie vitrée derrière moi me tira un frisson désagréable et je me décalai, en repoussant Edward maladroitement. Il se recula, nos deux bouches parvenant à maintenir le contact, avant de me soulever pour me poser sur le bureau de la suite. Dans la manœuvre, un peu surprise par la facilité avec laquelle il m'avait soulevée, je hoquetai et quittai ses lèvres.

Il me fixa, perturbé par l'absence de contact, avant de réaliser que j'étais en train de déboutonner mon chemisier. Le silence de la pièce était entrecoupé de nos respirations. La sienne, lourde, patiente la mienne, sifflante et erratique. Quand j'écartai les pans de mon chemisier, il tendit la main, m'aidant à l'enlever complètement.

- Tu es… magnifique, murmura-t-il.

- Je crois que…

- Bella, tu es magnifique. Si Alec n'a pas su te le dire, c'est juste un sombre crétin.

Comme il l'avait fait précédemment, il promena son doigt sur ma gorge, longeant la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge, avant de suivre la dentelle de mon balconnet. Ma respiration déjà difficile, me sembla encore plus laborieuse. Mes poumons comprimés dans ma cage thoracique ne faisaient plus leur travail habituel. Edward suivait le tracé de son doigt, contemplant les réactions de mon corps. Je frissonnai quand il repoussa la bretelle droite, puis la gauche, libérant finalement mes seins.

Il plaça sa paume à hauteur de mon cœur, un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- Tu peux me toucher aussi, Bella, proposa-t-il en retirant son pull, puis le tee-shirt blanc qui couvrait son torse.

Mes yeux s'élargirent en voyant un tatouage s'étaler sur ses pectoraux. Je passai ma main dessus, souriant largement en comprenant finalement la signification.

- C'est pour ma fille, expliqua-t-il.

- Des étoiles, ris-je. C'est superbe.

Je suivi le tracé des étoiles minuscules qui paraient son torse. Cinq, groupées, à peine visibles et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder. Quand je relevai les yeux vers lui, je réalisai qu'il me fixait, son regard brûlant voilé de désir. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa à nouveau. Son corps puissant appuya contre le mien et lentement, ses doigts chatouillèrent mes épaules, puis mes bras, avant de retrouver le creux de ma taille. Avançant encore un peu plus, Edward força son corps à se caler entre mes jambes.

Il quitta mes lèvres et très lentement glissa sur ma gorge, puis vers le sillon de peau entre mes seins. Ses mains remontèrent vers mon estomac à l'instant où sa bouche se refermait sur un de mes seins. Un grognement vibra sur ma peau, animal et presque rageur. Sa langue entoura ma pointe, jouant avec, me rendant folle de désir. A cet instant, j'aurais pu accepter n'importe quoi de sa part, tant qu'il me promettait d'assouvir ce qui me rongeait.

Je le voulais.

Mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, heureusement accueillies par un nouveau grondement sourd. Je me cambrai légèrement, mon corps allant à la rencontre de sa bouche. Ses doigts pétrissaient mes hanches, comme s'il s'accrochait, désespéré. Il relâcha mon sein et souffla doucement sur la pointe maltraitée. Ma peau se para de chair de poule, avant qu'un frisson ne cavale le long de ma colonne pour finir dans le creux de mon ventre.

Il s'attaqua à mon autre sein, lui réservant un traitement similaire, suçotant durement la pointe. Mon corps me picotait agréablement, prit dans une frénésie inédite. Ses mains rugueuses se baladaient sur mes côtes, explorant chaque recoin de peau exposée. Je retirai mes mains de sa tête et lui soulevai le menton. Il libéra mon sein dans un « pop » sexy, avant d'engloutir mon sourire dans le sien.

- Déshabille-moi, murmura-t-il sur ma bouche.

- Edward, je…

- Déshabille-moi, répéta-t-il. Je veux te toucher. Partout, ajouta-t-il en traçant une nuée de baisers le long de ma mâchoire. Te sentir, être en toi, sur toi.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes cuisses, me caressant au travers du tissu de mon pantalon. Ce simple geste m'acheva presque. Il y avait une telle ferveur, une telle vie dans ses paroles et dans ses caresses que cela me coupait le souffle. Capturant son regard dans le mien, je dirigeai mes mains vers son pantalon. Une lueur de victoire s'alluma dans ses yeux, pendant qu'un à un les boutons sautaient.

- Je veux être sur toi, dis-je, prise d'un élan de confiance.

- J'ai toute la nuit, sourit-il. Nous avons toute la nuit, corrigea-t-il dans la seconde.

- Ca ne sera pas suffisant.

- Je sais.

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son caleçon d'un même mouvement. Nu devant moi, j'admirais la perfection de son corps. Le tatouage sur sa poitrine ne cessait d'attirer mon regard, mais je constatai le léger dessin de ses abdominaux et la carrure parfaite de ses épaules. Je passai mes doigts sur son corps, remontant jusqu'à ses pectoraux. A nouveau, j'effleurai son tatouage avant de me décider à descendre du bureau et d'y poser les lèvres.

- J'aime beaucoup, appréciai-je.

Il se crispa alors que je plantai un second baiser au même endroit. De sa bouche, s'échappa le murmure de mon prénom, presque une prière. Je descendis sur son ventre, ses muscles frémissant au contact de mes lèvres.

- Bella, exhala-t-il à nouveau.

Quand je relevai les yeux vers lui, son visage était détendu, ses yeux clos. Sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, et sa respiration courte trahissait son excitation. Ca et son sexe tendu, m'invitant à descendre encore un peu plus. Je le pris doucement dans ma main, m'installant sur mes genoux. Il gémit lourdement, ma paume glissant autour de lui avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Ne t'arrête pas, m'intima-t-il. Surtout, ne t'arrête pas.

J'accentuai ma caresse, prenant un rythme doux, me calant sur sa respiration haletante. J'abandonnai son sexe furtivement, passant une main sur ses bourses, avant de revenir vers son membre. Il tressaillit, surpris, et je réitérai mon geste, m'attardant cette fois un peu plus. Concentrée sur ma tâche et sur le plaisir évident que je ressentais à lui faire du bien, je sursautai en sentant ses mains rassembler mes cheveux dans son poing. Il risqua un sourire, qui s'élargit quand ma bouche se posa sur son sexe.

- Putain de merde, gronda-t-il.

- Plus ? Demandai-je, de plus en plus excitée.

Il hocha la tête et je pris son membre tendu dans ma bouche. Un grondement guttural me parvint, la poigne de mon amant d'une nuit se raffermissant sur ma tête. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi, puissant, dévastateur, provoquant plus d'envie et de flammes dans tout mon corps que tout ce que j'avais ressenti depuis que j'étais avec Alec. J'enroulai ma langue autour de lui, m'appliquant à prendre une cadence de plus en plus forte. Mais très vite, alors que ma bouche l'entourait, je réalisai que je n'étais plus celle qui dominait notre étreinte.

Je ne bougeais plus, seul son sexe entrait et sortait de ma bouche. Il accélérait, ralentissait, s'arrêtait parfois pour me laisser œuvrer, avant de reprendre son geste.

- Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il brutalement.

Je m'exécutai et d'un mouvement presque brutal, il me défit de mon pantalon. Ses lèvres trouvèrent durement les miennes, sa langue dominant aussitôt la mienne. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il souda son front au mien, son souffle chaud caressant mon visage.

- Est-ce qu'il te fait jouir ? Demanda-t-il, le regard flamboyant.

Je restai muette, stupéfaite de sa question et anesthésiée par ses mains pressant mes fesses.

- Tu es… excitante. Non, plus que ça même. Tu es… parfaite. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu provoques en moi.

Je sentis son sexe pointer contre mon estomac, signe plus que visible de ce que je provoquais.

- Non, avouai-je finalement. Je n'ai… Je veux que tu me touches, que tu sois en moi, que tu me fasses toucher les étoiles, murmurai-je d'une voix un peu éraillée.

- Bella… Je… Ce qu'il se passe, je…

- Je sais, admis-je. Mais pour une fois, j'ai le contrôle de ma vie. Je ne demande rien de plus.

- Moi, si.

Il encadra mon visage de ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser doux et tendre. Lentement, il nous fit reculer jusqu'au canapé, avant de m'y faire allonger.

- Je veux plus, souffla-t-il. Je voudrais avoir du temps pour… découvrir tout ça, expliqua-t-il, le plat de sa main caressant ma peau.

Je me cambrai en sentant sa paume contre moi. A nouveau, les aspérités rendaient le contact réel, la rudesse de sa peau rendait son geste encore plus doux, comme s'il cherchait à me protéger. Quand il parvint à mon intimité, il écarta le tissu de ma culotte et inséra un doigt en moi.

Mes reins se creusèrent aussitôt, ma tête partant en arrière dans une vague de plaisir apaisante. Mon désir évident lui tira un sourire de satisfaction. Il retira son doigt et je rouvris les yeux, presque déçue.

- Vanille, définitivement, apprécia-t-il en suçotant son index.

- Mon dieu, murmurai-je, sentant ma culotte devenir de plus en plus humide.

De deux mains, Edward agrippa mon sous vêtement et le fit glisser le long de mes jambes, avant de le rouler en boule et de le jeter derrière lui. Il s'installa au dessus de moi, son membre tendu chatouillant mon estomac, ses mains se liant aux miennes.

- Maintenant, souffla-t-il sur ma bouche, je vais vraiment te sentir.

Il souleva les hanches et très lentement entra en moi. Je me cambrai à nouveau, l'accueillant en moi avec ce soulagement familier. Le bonheur, la chaleur, le désir se mêlait dans mes veines, des frissons de bien-être se propageant jusqu'à mes orteils.

- Bordel, Bella, gronda Edward en se retirant puis en revenant en moi. Une… douce torture, haleta-t-il.

Je gémis en réponse, son sexe m'emplissant totalement. Les yeux clos, je me laissai emporter par mes sensations, perdant le contrôle, flottant quelque part où ni contraintes, ni récriminations n'existaient. Seul lui et son corps emboîté parfaitement dans le mien comptait.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en embrassant mes paupières closes.

- C'est… parfait, gémis-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il libéra une de mes mains et la cala dans mon dos, me forçant à creuser un peu plus les reins. Mon bassin ainsi relevé, ses mouvements s'amplifiaient, me faisant trembler de plus en plus.

Edward grondait à chaque coup de rein, s'enfonçant en moi avec une douceur incroyable. Pourtant, la puissance de son geste, sa force, ses muscles saillants révélaient à quel point il aimait ça.

Je relevai un genou, ma jambe gauche entourant sa taille. Edward se contenta de sourire, opinant de ma prise d'initiative. Je retrouvai ses lèvres, nos dents s'entrechoquant dans un baiser heurté et interrompu par nos gémissements rythmés.

- Tu es… chaude, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis des années, avoua-t-il à mon oreille.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, détectant les prémices d'un orgasme dévastateur naître dans le bas de mon ventre. A mon tour, je bougeai le bassin, anticipant ses mouvements.

- Laisse-toi aller, m'intima-t-il.

- Plus vite… S'il te plaît, plus vite…

Il se redressa légèrement, ce nouvel angle me tirant un cri.

- Chut, bébé. On ne peut pas crier ici, me rappela-t-il.

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer. Douce torture, c'était exactement le mot. J'avais envie de crier, d'extérioriser la tension bienveillante qui tiraillait mon corps. Edward accélérait, signe qu'il était proche de la délivrance lui aussi. Il se retira cependant, mon corps hurlant de frustration. Il s'assit sur le canapé et m'attira sur ses genoux.

- Mène, m'ordonna-t-il.

Il guida son sexe en moi, calant sa tête entre mes seins. J'ondulai des hanches, la pointe de mes seins, ultra sensibles, frottant contre son torse et sa légère pilosité. Ses mains se refermèrent sur mes fesses et je le sentis bouger à son tour, grognant son plaisir contre ma peau. J'ondulai de plus en plus vite, mes mains se baladant sur mon corps. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me caressai devant un homme. Son regard s'écarquilla et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres un peu desséchées.

- Continue, m'encouragea-t-il en posant une main sur une des miennes.

Il me guida, m'entraînant sur mes seins, me caressant avec ce regard incendiaire qui ne me quittait plus. Gardant ma main dans la sienne, il la posa sur ses lèvres, l'embrassa et la reposa sur mon ventre, avant de la descendre lentement sur mon intimité.

- Edward, murmurai-je, réalisant ce qu'il voulait.

Son regard m'invita à continuer et il bougea le bassin plus vivement, me tirant un nouveau cri. Dans la seconde suivante, mes doigts effleurèrent son sexe, puis le mien. Je me caressai doucement, le plaisir explosant derrière mes paupières closes. Je rouvris les yeux, Edward me dévorant du regard. Il libéra ma main, s'écarta légèrement, attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et m'attira contre ses lèvres.

- Maintenant, Bella, chuchota-t-il, les dents serrés.

Dans un dernier baiser et un dernier mouvement frénétique de nos bassins, j'explosai autour de lui, le sang battant dans mes tempes. Ma tête se nicha dans le creux de son épaule, pendant que mon corps s'effondrait contre le sien. Je sentis Edward se tendre, puis grogner lourdement mon prénom, avant de jouir en moi.

Appuyée contre son torse, je devinais les battements de son cœur. Une cadence infernale, entêtante, synchrone au mien. Sa main passa sur mon dos, avant de me serrer contre lui. L'étreinte dura des minutes, peut-être même des heures.

Mais alors que mes paupières s'alourdissaient, Edward bougea et nous fit allonger sur le canapé. Il s'installa derrière moi, sa main reposant sur mon ventre et je m'endormis dans l'instant, ses lèvres caressant, sans l'embrasser, mon épaule nue.

Le lendemain matin, fatigués tous les deux, nous nous dirigions vers le tableau d'affichage des vols au départ. L'aéroport avait rouvert, la parenthèse était en train de se refermer. De notre nuit, ne persistait que cette chanson des Beatles, le sourire géant d'Elizabeth et la sensation picotant le bout de mes doigts. Comme s'ils s'étaient imprégnés du corps d'Edward, comme s'ils en avaient dévoré le tatouage que je ne savais cesser de caresser depuis mon réveil contre lui.

- Mon vol est annoncé, souffla-t-il.

- Tu rentres à la maison, commentai-je.

- Toi aussi. Juste après, regarde.

Effectivement, le vol sur lequel j'avais été reprogrammée décollait deux heures après le sien. Nous n'avions plus de temps, notre capital était épuisé. Je m'accroupis devant Elizabeth, qui m'offrit un sourire éblouissant. Sûrement que la peluche de Winnie l'Ourson que j'avais dégotée dans une boutique y était pour quelque chose.

- Prends bien soin de ton papa, lui demandai-je, très sérieusement.

- Tu viendras nous voir ? S'enquit-elle. Tu as promis !

- J'ai promis. Je viendrais, assurai-je.

Elle entoura ses bras menus autour de mon cou et me serra de toutes ses forces. Je lui rendis son étreinte, passant ma main dans ses cheveux toujours maintenus par mon élastique. Je me redressai et spontanément je me réfugiai dans les bras d'Edward. En silence, alors que les larmes me piquaient les yeux, il me prit contre lui et posa un baiser tendre sur mon front.

- Rentre bien, murmurai-je.

- Toi aussi. Si jamais tu passes par Seattle… voici ma carte, proposa-t-il, un peu gêné.

- Je viendrais. Parce que j'ai promis et parce que j'aime tes cours de danse.

Il sourit largement et pressa ma main dans la sienne. Une fois encore, je sentis cette vague chaleur se diffuser dans mon corps, cette chaleur qui me faisait me sentir bien.

- Prends soin de toi.

J'opinai, la gorge serrée, incapable de donner le change. Il me fixa et comme la première fois que je l'avais vu, son regard clair, parfait, sans ombre, me paralysa. Ma gorge se serra et je ravalai un inexplicable sanglot. Je ne comprenais rien de ce que j'éprouvais. J'étais à la fois bien et à la fois… au 36ème dessous.

- Liz, on y va.

- On va retrouver Tante Lili, s'extasia-t-elle.

- Tante Lili est très pressée de te voir, confirma-t-il en prenant la main de Liz dans la sienne.

Il m'offrit un dernier sourire et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Au revoir Bella, chuchota-t-il, sa voix vibrant sur ma peau. Rentre bien chez toi.

Quand il s'éloigna finalement, je pris le temps de voir leurs deux silhouettes disparaître. Je n'entendais plus que le rire d'Elizabeth, même au-dessus du brouhaha et des annonces de vol.

Ma main se referma violemment sur ma valise, la serrant à m'en faire mal.

Après une attente interminable à l'aéroport et un vol chaotique, bercé de turbulences et de souvenirs de la nuit dernière, j'arrivais finalement. J'avais toujours ces sanglots cadenassés dans ma poitrine, mes doigts picotaient toujours, je ne cessais de me pincer les lèvres, à la recherche de la sensation des siennes.

Emmett devait m'attendre, songeai-je en descendant de l'avion. Je soufflai lourdement, le soulagement d'être chez moi me gagnant finalement. L'air humide et frais me fouetta le visage.

- Un taxi, mademoiselle ? Me proposa un homme à la sortie.

- Non. On m'attend.

Au loin, je distinguai cette silhouette que j'aurais pu reconnaître en pleine nuit. Un sourire éclaira mes lèvres, le premier en… presque une journée entière d'attente.

- Que me vaut ce sourire ? Demanda Emmett avant de m'étreindre contre lui.

- Toi. Tu me fais sourire, lui fis-je remarquer.

Il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules, m'entraînant brutalement sur la droite en direction d'un des bars de l'aéroport. Je m'installai à une des tables, tandis qu'Emmett prévenait par téléphone notre père de mon arrivée. J'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau, à la recherche de mon portefeuille. J'y retrouvai la carte de visite d'Edward – carte de visite professionnelle – avec au dos, le dessin de cinq étoiles familières. Un sourire éclaira mon visage et machinalement je passai mes doigts dessus.

- Comme d'habitude ? S'enquit Emmett, debout face à moi.

- Oui, répondis-je sans réfléchir avant de me reprendre. Emmett ? L'interpellai-je quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oui ?

- Je vais plutôt prendre un chocolat. Le café, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour la santé.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne rétorqua rien. Je refermai mes mains sur la carte d'Edward et la rangeai dans mon sac parmi mes souvenirs précieux.


	5. The MILF and the shy guy

**MILF & DILF CONTEST**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.**

**Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) où se feront les votes.**

**The MILF & the Shy Guy**

**Bella POV**

**- Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! **

Les enfants allaient rentrer de leur week-end chez leur père et j'avais suffisamment de choses à préparer sans que ce stupide évier ne fasse des siennes.

Je venais de rentrer de l'épicerie du bout de la rue lorsque j'avais remarqué une énorme flaque d'eau inondant ma cuisine. N'étant pas bricoleuse pour un sou, j'avais juste coupé l'arrivée générale d'eau au sous-sol de la maison afin de limiter les dégâts. Mais il fallait que je trouve une solution à ce problème rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas vivre sans l'eau courante. Je ne pouvais pas cuisiner, les enfants ne pourraient pas prendre leur bain… Bref, j'étais dans la galère.

La seule chose que je regrettais de mon divorce était de ne pas avoir d'homme à ma disposition pour la maintenance de la maison. Depuis maintenant deux ans, j'avais appris à tondre la pelouse, changer une ampoule ou encore poser des cadres au mur. Cependant, la plomberie était encore un domaine inconnu.

Avant de me lancer à la recherche d'un plombier un dimanche soir, je contactai mon ex-mari afin de lui demander de doucher les enfants avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Une épine de moins dans mon pied… Heureusement que j'avais gardé une relation courtoise avec lui.

Je pris l'annuaire téléphonique et allai m'installer au salon. Je composai le premier numéro que m'indiquait la page.

**- Bonsoir. Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un plombier rapidement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe mais j'ai plein d'eau dans ma cuisine.**

**- Désolé ma petite dame mais nous n'avons pas d'équipe disponible le dimanche soir.**

Ma recherche commençait bien. J'espérai avoir plus de chance avec les prochains mais ce ne fut qu'au bout du sixième coup de fil que j'eus une réponse un peu moins négative.

**- C'est vers le cinéma que vous dites habiter ? Il me semble que c'est par là que le petit jeune que je viens d'embaucher loge. Je le contacte et je vais voir s'il est disponible. Sinon je ne pourrai rien faire de plus pour vous. Vous ne faites pas partie de notre secteur. **

C'était mieux que rien et à ma grande surprise, l'homme que je venais de contacter me rappela pour m'annoncer que quelqu'un viendrait vers vingt heures.

J'épongeai l'eau de la cuisine avant que les enfants ne rentrent. Alec et Jane étaient ma plus grande fierté. Jumeaux âgés de tout juste onze ans, ils étaient vraiment adorables, doués à l'école, bref des enfants modèles. Ils s'adaptaient vraiment à tout surtout depuis le divorce et n'hésitaient pas à me donner un coup de mains quand c'était possible.

Ils adoraient passer le week-end chez mon ex, malheureusement ceux-ci se faisaient rares depuis que Monsieur avait trouvé une nouvelle conquête à ajouter à son tableau de chasse.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je commandai des pizzas et nous bûmes de l'eau en bouteille. Et mes amours me racontèrent leur week-end chez leur père.

Comme prévu, à vingt heures, on sonna à la porte. Je fus choquée par ce que je trouvai derrière la porte. Il était plutôt jeune, à peine plus de la vingtaine, portait un jean brut et une chemise blanche. Sa tenue n'était certes pas très appropriée à sa mission, mais elle lui allait comme un gant. Quand je levai enfin mes yeux sur son visage, je rencontrai deux magnifiques prunelles vertes mais ce qui me surprit le plus fut qu'il rougissait.

Avais-je été trop peu discrète ?

**- Bonsoir madame. Je viens pour la fuite dans votre cuisine. **Bafouilla-t-il l'air gêné.

**- Oui bien sûr ! Entrez. **

Je me décalai de l'embrasure de la porte et le guidai jusqu'à la pièce nécessitant sa visite. Je lui expliquai rapidement ce que j'avais constaté et il se mit directement au travail sous mon évier. Je quittai la pièce, ne voulant pas paraître envahissante.

Pendant ce temps-là, j'aidai mes deux petits amours à enfiler leurs pyjamas. Je dus retourner à la cuisine pour chercher une nouvelle bouteille d'eau afin qu'ils puissent se brosser les dents avant d'aller au lit.

Le plombier avait dévissé un morceau d'un tuyau et semblait faire quelque chose avec les joints. J'espérai que ce n'était pas trop grave. Quand il s'aperçut que j'étais de nouveau présente, il détourna le regard et se concentra de nouveau sur son travail.

Je lisais une petite histoire à mes enfants puis les couchais. Je repartis vaquer à mes occupations ménagères et finis par m'installer avec un livre sur mon canapé. Je n'aurai sûrement pas dû laisser un inconnu se promener seul chez moi, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Deux chapitres plus tard, un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter.

**- Désolé madame. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. **Marmonna le jeune homme qui venait de réparer mon évier.

Il rougissait encore et avait les yeux baissés. Il passait sa main régulièrement dans ses cheveux en signe de malaise.

**- Oh il n'y a pas de mal. Je devrais arrêter de me plonger si profondément dans mes livres. Qu'en est-il des réparations ?**

**- Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose. Vos tuyaux sont très usés par le temps et il faudrait tous les changer. Comme je n'avais pas le matériel nécessaire pour m'en occuper ce soir, j'ai juste fait une sorte de pansement autour de la fuite afin que vous puissiez faire des petites choses sans pour autant inonder votre cuisine. Je dois revenir pour finir mon travail.**

**- Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez. Je travaille à la maison alors je serai présente peu importe le jour que vous choisissez. **

**- Je pense venir jeudi. Je vais commander les pièces dès demain et lorsque je les aurai reçues, je viendrais.**

**- Parfait. A bientôt dans ce cas. **Lui répondis-je en souriant. Je le raccompagnai à la porte et lui serrai la main.

**Edward POV**

Lorsque mon patron m'avait appelé en ce dimanche soir, sur le coup, j'avais cru qu'il plaisantait. Au lieu de ça je me retrouvais à bosser. Cela faisait six mois que j'étais dans l'entreprise alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de refuser cette intervention, il me fallait plus que tout faire mes preuves.

A 23 ans, j'avais enfin trouvé un emploi fait pour moi. Cela faisait des années que je naviguais de petits boulots en petits boulots et lorsque James m'avait embauché, je m'étais découvert une vraie vocation. La plomberie et l'électricité n'avaient désormais plus de secrets pour moi car James m'avait pris sous son aile m'enseignant tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

Je ne rechignais pas contre le travail mais gérer les urgences le week-end c'était plus du ressort de James. Pas de bol pour moi, j'habitais à proximité de l'intervention. J'avais donc été désigné d'office mais je savais que j'aurais droit à un petit bonus alors j'y allais de bon cœur. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la cliente, je pus affirmer que mon week-end se terminait plus que bien.

C'était la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Un petit bout de femme avec des formes généreuses, ses longs cheveux châtains ondulaient sur ses épaules et son regard chocolaté me fit aussitôt fondre. Elle me fixait intensément et je me sentis devenir écarlate. Elle me guida alors vers la cuisine et me laissa tranquillement travailler. Je l'entendis à l'autre bout du couloir s'occuper de ses deux enfants.

J'attaquais la réparation en essayant de ne pas penser à la jeune femme dans la pièce d'à côté. Je m'imaginais faire honneur à son corps de mille et une façons, la caressant, la léchant, la suçant et elle me supplierait de la faire sienne. Merde je bandais comme un taureau. Je me mis une claque mentale. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse car si elle revenait dans la cuisine, je ne pourrais rien cacher de mon trouble.

Je repensais au fait qu'elle avait des enfants et me rendis compte qu'elle devait avoir un certain âge quand même. Et son mari ne tarderait certainement pas à rentrer. Voilà que je craquais pour une femme mariée, avec des enfants qui plus est, le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers.

Après une heure d'intervention sa fuite était loin d'être réparée. Il fallait changer toute sa tuyauterie sinon elle allait très bientôt se retrouver sous les eaux. Je la retrouvais dans le salon installée sur son canapé en pleine lecture. Elle se mordillait la lèvre l'air très concentré. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle était sexy ! Je l'interrompis d'un raclement de gorge et lui expliquai l'étendue des dégâts. Je pris congé en lui indiquant que je repasserai jeudi.

Elle me serra la main en guise d'au revoir et je ressentis un choc électrique à son toucher. Sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie, sa paume était chaude et un frisson me parcourut de part en part. Je sortis de chez elle en courant pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Cette femme était décidément hors catégorie, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de fantasmer sur elle.

Pourtant les jours passèrent sans que je puisse la sortir de ma tête. Elle m'avait totalement retourné l'esprit. Le mardi, ma cliente nous avait appelés en expliquant que sa salle de bain commençait à avoir des soucis comme sa cuisine. Elle nous avait donc demandé de lui faire un devis pour le changement de toute son ancienne tuyauterie. Nous allions donc venir régulièrement chez elle.

Le jeudi, je frappais à sa porte l'air ravi de la revoir et en même temps effrayé par les émotions qu'elle suscitait en moi.

**- Bonjour Madame Swan. **Lui dis-je de mon plus beau sourire.

J'avais essayé de ne pas bafouiller mais c'était peine perdue. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire face à cette princesse. La politesse c'est déjà ça de toute façon je me serais mal vu lui taper la discute. Elle m'impressionnait beaucoup trop.

**- Ah bonjour, je vous laisse faire, vous connaissez le chemin. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas je serai dans mon bureau. **Déclara-t-elle en s'éclipsant dans son salon.

**- D'accord. Merci. **Bégayai-je en m'empourprant face à son regard intense.

Je courais presque jusqu'à la cuisine et commençais petit à petit à changer les coudes sous son évier puis m'attaquais aux tuyaux un à un. Ma cliente devait vraiment me prendre pour un idiot.

Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les filles, je n'avais eu que peu de relations, des relations purement platoniques d'ailleurs qui n'étaient jamais allées au-delà de baisers et de caresses. J'étais du genre très timide, je savais que j'avais du charme mais clairement, les filles me faisaient peur. J'attendais donc qu'elles viennent à moi et me réservait pour la fille exceptionnelle, celle qui me comprendrait. J'entendis Madame Swan crier dans l'autre pièce.

**- Non mais sérieusement, je ne peux pas laisser les enfants sans eau pendant deux jours. Tout part en vrille dans cette maison ! Je te demande juste de les prendre un week-end de plus ce n'est pas la mer à boire quand même… Ce sont aussi tes enfants après tout ! Tu pourrais faire des efforts, pour une fois que je te demande quelque chose… Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour TES gosses ! MERDE ! Putain tu n'as jamais su prendre tes responsabilités ! Ben tu sais quoi Félix, je suis bien contente qu'on ait divorcé ! J'espère que tu seras heureux avec ta pouffe !**

Puis elle raccrocha en râlant. Et bien il semblerait que monsieur ne soit plus de la partie. Forcément une femme seule avec enfants ne pouvait pas tout gérer dans cette maison. Et à ce que j'avais vu, il était temps que je l'aide pour la plomberie et peut-être pour autre chose si je trouvais un bon plan pour parer à ma timidité.

En attendant je me concentrais sur mon travail, ça au moins je maîtrisais. Je terminais de réparer les canalisations de la cuisine. J'avais fait un super boulot, il ne devrait plus y avoir de souci à l'avenir. Une fois fini, j'allais mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts dans la salle de bain.

Je traversais le salon et fus stoppé dans mon élan en voyant ma cliente complètement effondrée. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son si beau visage et je maudissais alors celui qui lui faisait de la peine. J'aurais voulu la consoler mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je tentai une vague approche.

**- Je peux faire quelque chose madame ? **Murmurai-je en lui tendant un mouchoir sorti de ma poche.

Et là elle se jeta dans mes bras et pleura de tout son soûl. Je fus pétrifié par cette étreinte inespérée mais restai là planté comme un idiot, ne sachant trop quoi faire. J'aurais voulu lui rendre son étreinte mais je ne la connaissais pas et elle aurait pu mal le prendre. Toujours figé, j'attendis que sa peine passe, totalement impuissant.

**- Je suis désolée de m'être défoulée sur vous. C'est que depuis mon divorce, j'essaie de faire front mais ces temps-ci, tout semble aller de travers. Et puis mon ex-mari prend un malin plaisir à ne pas s'occuper des enfants. Je suis désolée, je vous raconte ma vie alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas. Encore pardon.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Si vous voulez bien je vais aller voir ce qu'il faut arranger dans la salle de bain et puis je reviendrai demain.** Soufflai-je en essayant de parler distinctement.

_Satanée timidité !_

**- Oh oui, merci beaucoup, vous savez que vous me sauvez vraiment la vie. Je vous laisse faire et demain vous pouvez venir le matin. Je serai là toute la journée de toute façon. **

J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Après avoir estimé l'étendue des réparations je revins vers elle et pris congé.

**- A demain monsieur Cullen. Excusez-moi encore de m'être laissée aller. **

**- Ce n'est rien. Au revoir et à demain madame Swan.**

Le soir, bien au chaud installé sous ma couette, je repensais à ma cliente. Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait autant d'effets. Lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée dans mes bras, j'avais voulu la consoler, la réconforter, mais surtout j'avais eu un besoin instinctif de la protéger. J'avais voulu surmonter ma timidité maladive et la serrer dans mes bras pour éloigner sa peine.

Elle faisait ressortir de telles émotions en moi que j'en devenais dingue. Et voilà que j'étais dur comme le marbre. Mon membre se tendait douloureusement réclamant de l'affection. Je n'avais que deux solutions pour parer à ce petit souci, soit je prenais une douche froide qui allait à coup sûr me faire l'effet d'un coup de massue, surtout avec le froid polaire de cette saison, soit je me soulageais et laissais parler mon désir.

Le choix ne fut pas difficile, j'empoignais ma longueur et fis des va-et-vient tantôt lents tantôt soutenus. Il ne me fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour tout lâcher. J'essuyais les restes de ma semence à l'aide d'un mouchoir et m'endormis aussitôt. J'étais sûr que mes rêves allaient être peuplés par une jeune femme brune au regard chocolaté.

**Bella POV**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de me jeter dans ses bras ? Comme avais-je pu faire ça ? J'étais en colère après Félix et j'en pleurais de rage. J'avais eu besoin de réconfort et m'étais alors jetée sur lui comme une abrutie. Il avait du me prendre pour une folle furieuse.

Il était resté totalement inerte. Je l'avais senti gêné par ma présence, à mon avis, c'était un grand timide. Mais quel beau gosse ! Je pensais que depuis mon divorce je ne voudrais plus d'hommes dans ma vie mais il était le premier à avoir chamboulé mes plans.

Sa chevelure cuivrée en bataille m'émoustillait au plus haut point et je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'est passer ma main dedans et gratter la base de son cou. Ses yeux étaient d'un superbe émeraude et tellement expressifs qu'ils me rendaient toute chose. Après tout cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas eu de relations sexuelles et ma libido me titillait depuis le temps.

_Tu es trop vieille pour lui ma pauvre fille ! _

Ma conscience n'avait pas tort, je me faisais presque l'effet d'une couguar, moi qui n'avais jamais été attirée par plus jeune que moi. J'avais 38 ans et je n'étais plus dans la fleur de l'âge. De plus, j'avais eu deux enfants il y a onze ans et mon corps en avait gardé la trace. Bref j'étais loin d'être attirante surtout à mon âge. Pourtant je me plaisais à croire que l'étincelle dans ses yeux à chaque fois que je croisais son regard montrait peut-être une once de désir.

La sonnette retentit et je me précipitais pour ouvrir à mon beau plombier. J'avais fait un effort particulier sur ma tenue en espérant que ça lui plaise. J'envisageais d'ailleurs de l'inviter à déjeuner ce midi. Il était déjà à la maison, il me fallait juste être persuasive. J'ouvris la porte et le trouvais sexy à souhait dans sa salopette de travail en jean.

Son tee-shirt blanc faisait transparaître ses muscles saillants et on pouvait distinguer qu'il prenait soin de son corps. J'en bavais presque sur le coup, il fallait que je me ressaisisse et que je ne passe pas pour une affamée. Il me détailla longuement et je pus lire dans ses prunelles qu'il appréciait ma petite robe fleurie. Un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres ce qui me fit fondre.

**- Bonjour madame Swan.**

Avant c'était Volturi, j'avais repris mon nom de jeune fille aussitôt le divorce prononcé sauf qu'à mon âge, on ne pouvait plus vraiment dire mademoiselle.

**- Appelez-moi Bella car madame ça fait vieille quand même. **Plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- **Bien sûr, hum… Bella. **Me répondit-il, son visage prenant une délicieuse couleur rosée. Je venais à coup sûr de le rendre mal à l'aise. **Bon, eh bien… Je vais commencer mon travail dans la salle de bain. **

Et il s'enfuit, me laissant sur le pas de ma porte. Etais-je si intimidante que cela ?

Il n'était que neuf heures du matin mais je partis commencer le repas de ce midi. Je décidai de faire ma spécialité : les lasagnes. La préparation ne me prit guère de temps et je n'aurai plus qu'à réchauffer le tout plus tard.

Je m'installai à mon bureau afin de reprendre la correction d'un des manuscrits que j'avais commencé la veille. Je travaillais en tant que correctrice et traductrice pour une maison d'éditions ce qui me permettait de bosser à la maison.

Je surveillai l'heure de temps en temps afin de ne pas manquer la fin de sa matinée. Je tenais vraiment à sa compagnie pour déjeuner.

Mais tout à coup, je fus interrompue dans mon travail par une flopée d'injures suivie par le bruit caractéristique de l'eau sous pression qui coule. Paniquée, je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, au bout du couloir, afin de constater les dégâts.

Monsieur Cullen avait toujours la tête sous le lavabo et continuai à ronchonner. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus fut la vision qu'il me donnait : accroupi, le corps trempé, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Il était sexy en diable. Son tee-shirt auparavant blanc ne cachait plus rien de son torse magnifiquement musclé. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard ailleurs tant il était attirant.

Une fois que la fuite fut colmatée, il s'assit sur mon carrelage et tenta de se sécher. Je décidai alors de signaler ma présence en lui tendant une serviette de bain.

**- Ôter vos vêtements, je vais les mettre dans le sèche-linge quelques minutes. **Lui ordonnai-je.

Il était vraiment hot comme cela mais je pouvais assurer qu'il était très certainement encore plus chaud sans ses habits.

Afin de lui donner un peu d'intimité, je me mis à quatre pattes pour éponger l'eau qui inondait ma douche. Je n'étais certainement pas à mon avantage mais je ne pouvais pas lui imposer le ménage de ma maison.

Cependant, je ne vis aucun mouvement dans ma vision périphérique. Je relevai donc la tête afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Edward était en mode « bug ». Il me fixait, la bouche entrouverte.

**- Un problème Monsieur Cullen ?**

**- Non ce n'est pas ça… enfin oui… mais… euh… **Son visage était devenu rouge pivoine.

Ma présence devait vraiment le mettre mal à l'aise. Je décidai donc de quitter la pièce le temps qu'il fasse ce que je lui avais intimé.

N'étant plus toute jeune, je pris appui sur le lavabo afin de me relever. C'est là que je compris de quoi retournait le problème de mon plombier.

Une magnifique érection déformait sa salopette de travail. L'eau qui la trempait, rendait ce petit souci très visible.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser ainsi. Je profitai de mon appui sur le lavabo pour le frôler en me relevant. Il devait être très sensible car cela suffit pour le faire gémir.

**- Je comprends que ma présence puisse vous déstabiliser, notamment dans votre situation, mais vous savez, je connais le remède miracle à votre… enfin vous voyez. **Lui indiquai-je avec un sourire aguicheur et en posant ma main sur son entrejambe.

J'avais la situation bien en main, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et je savais que je pourrai faire de lui tout ce que je voulais. Ne pensez pas que j'allais le violer, il était absolument consentant. Ses petits soupirs de contentement lorsque je le massais, me le prouvaient bien.

Maintenant que j'avais eu la réponse à ma question silencieuse, je ne pouvais continuer avec ces petites taquineries. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Depuis le temps qu'il me tentait… dès le début en réalité !

J'enlevai lentement ma main de son sexe – il gémit de frustration – et commençai à défaire les attaches de sa salopette en jean. Une fois fait, je pus glisser mes mains sous son t-shirt trempé. Son vêtement était très gênant, maintenant je regrettai qu'il lui colle autant à la peau. Je lui retirai directement, sans passer par la case « mains baladeuses sous le t-shirt ». Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas lésée. Le torse d'Edward était parfaitement sculpté et c'était un régal pour les yeux.

Il réagit enfin et posa ses mains sur mes fesses, encore recouvertes de ma robe et de ma culotte. Il prit même l'initiative d'un baiser fougueux qui me fit trembler de désir. Ses mains se déplacèrent sous ma robe et il me la retira d'un même mouvement.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent avidement, sa langue avait un goût sucré et citronné à la fois, c'était succulent. La folie nous avait envahis. Nous espérions juste éteindre le feu qui brûlait nos entrailles. Je détachai la braguette de son pantalon et le tirai vers le bas. Sa puissante érection se révélait de plus en plus. De son côté, Edward se débattait avec l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec ce genre de détails, je le dégrafai moi-même.

Nous étions à égalité avec juste un boxer qui couvrait nos parties les plus intimes. Le soulagement était proche.

**POV Edward**

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'allais vivre ma première expérience sexuelle avec une femme comme Bella. Certes être puceau à mon âge était une aberration mais je n'avais jamais trouvé la fille qui me mettrait assez en confiance pour passer le cap. Et voilà que Bella prenait les commandes. Et contrairement à ce que j'avais pu imaginer, je me sentais à l'aise avec elle. Après tout, nous étions tous les deux contrôlés par le désir qui nous dévorait.

Au début, elle m'avait pris par surprise mais une fois que j'eus fait le tri dans toutes les informations qui affluaient à mon cerveau, j'avais finalement posé mes mains sur ses fesses et tout s'était accéléré.

A présent, nous étions en sous-vêtements mais ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je continuai à l'embrasser, à la recherche d'une réponse sur ses lèvres si douces.

Quand Bella crocheta mon boxer, je fis de même, partant à la conquête d'une terre qui m'était encore inconnue.

**- Ne réfléchis pas. Suis ton instinct. **Me chuchota Bella au creux de l'oreille.

C'était un très bon conseil et derrière ses paroles, elle m'avouait qu'elle connaissait mon inexpérience et qu'elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Une bonne dose de courage me traversa et je me remis en action.

Je la couchai tranquillement sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain et je retrouvai ses lèvres si tentantes. Je dérivai vers son cou tandis que mes doigts jouaient avec la pointe de ses seins. Je caressai ses flancs, ses jambes… J'essayai d'être partout à la fois en espérant lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible.

Ses gémissements me boostaient à chaque fois un peu plus. Je savais qu'une fois en elle, je ne pourrai pas tenir très longtemps alors j'essayai de la mener au bord de la délivrance avant de la pénétrer.

Enfin, je touchai son sexe entièrement épilé. En introduisant un doigt en elle, je pus constater, de par son humidité, à quel point elle était excitée. Cela me rassura un peu, je ne lui avais fait que du bien jusqu'à présent.

Ses parois commençaient à se resserrer sur mes doigts. Elle ne devait plus être très loin de l'extase alors je sus qu'il était temps de passer la vitesse supérieure.

**- Bella ? Capote ! **J'étais tellement excité que je ne pouvais même plus faire de phrases construites.

**- Deuxième tiroir derrière toi. **

Je m'emparai d'un carré d'aluminium et installai le préservatif sur ma bite. Cette simple caresse me fit frémir. Ça allait être rapide.

Je me positionnai entre ses jambes et me présentai à son entrée. Bella referma ses jambes autours de mes hanches et appuya ses pieds contre mes fesses. Je m'enfonçai alors en elle. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de telles sensations.

Comment avais-je pu m'en passer jusqu'à présent ?

**- Oh mon Dieu ! **

**- Edward…** Soufflai-je alors, pour qu'elle gémisse mon prénom.

Je fis quelques mouvements en elle avant de jouir dans la protection. Bella n'était plus très loin alors je continuai mes poussées tout en frottant son clitoris. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans orgasme alors qu'elle venait de m'en offrir un merveilleux. Finalement, son paroxysme arriva.

**- Oui Edwaaard !**

Je m'écroulai sur elle, à bout de souffle.

**- Ca fait longtemps qu'un homme n'a pas pris aussi bien soin de moi. **Murmura-t-elle en faisant de petites caresses tendres sur mon dos. **Je vais quand même mettre tes vêtements au sèche-linge. Bien sûr, tu restes manger à midi. **

Je me relevai et l'aidai à en faire de même. Elle ramassa mes habits et programma la machine avant de me tendre un peignoir et d'en enfiler un elle aussi.

Pendant le repas, nous discutâmes de pleins de choses afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Bella était une femme merveilleuse, dévouée à ses deux enfants. Elle n'avait pas connu d'hommes depuis son divorce il y a deux ans. Je lui appris que je venais de faire l'acquisition d'un petit deux pièces à l'autre bout de la rue car j'avais eu besoin d'indépendance après le remariage de ma mère.

Bref, j'avais passé un après-midi des plus agréables en sa compagnie. Je n'avais pas avancé dans la rénovation de sa tuyauterie mais cela promettait de nombreuses rencontres. J'espérai juste avoir assez de courage pour l'inviter à dîner et tenter quelque chose avec elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il me faudrait juste prendre mon courage à deux mains et là c'était loin d'être gagné.


	6. If loving you is wrong,

**MILF & DILF CONTEST**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.**

**Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) où se feront les votes.**

**If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right**

Je me réveillai bien avant la sonnerie de mon réveil dans un état d'excitation intense car la journée qui commençait était très importante pour mon avenir tant amoureux que professionnel. C'était un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche dans mon planning "Opération séduction de l'homme de ma vie".

Cela faisait trois ans que j'avais rencontré Garrett Johnson, lorsqu'il était venu présenter son métier de pâtissier dans le lycée où j'étudiais avec sa fille aînée Jessica.

A l'époque malgré mes dix-huit ans et mon manque d'expérience en matière de séduction, j'avais été instantanément troublée par son regard ténébreux qui reflétait à la fois la sagesse et une certaine tristesse lorsqu'il ne parlait pas.

Tout son être s'était animé d'une passion sans pareille, lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler de sa profession. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, avec ses cheveux mi-longs châtain clair attachés en queue de cheval et sa barbe de deux jours, il symbolisait et symbolise toujours d'ailleurs la virilité à l'état pur. J'avais eu la révélation de ma vie, je voulais être aimée par cet homme.

J'avais toujours adoré faire de la pâtisserie dans la modeste cuisine de mes parents mais je n'avais jamais pensé auparavant à en faire mon métier. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais eu d'idée particulière.

Aujourd'hui après avoir étudié intensément dans une école culinaire renommée de Chicago, j'allais enfin faire un stage dans la pâtisserie Johnson. Il ne prenait jamais de stagiaire avant leur troisième année d'études. C'était une opportunité en or de pouvoir passer du temps avec l'objet de tous mes fantasmes et de lui montrer que je pouvais être une compagne de choix pour lui.

J'avais patiemment élaboré des recettes particulières pour pouvoir à défaut de l'impressionner, rencontrer ses niveaux d'exigence car très connu dans la profession, Garrett avait la réputation d'être un tyran et un bourreau de travail. La tâche de séduire à la fois le professionnel et l'homme ne serait pas aisée mais je me devais de réussir pour pouvoir être vraiment heureuse. N'avais-je pas tout fait pour aller dans ce sens ?

En plus de devenir une élève émérite, je m'étais rapprochée de Jessica avec pour objectif de connaître mieux son père. J'avoue qu'au début je n'appréciais pas réellement Jess, mais ne dit-on pas souvent que la fin justifiait les moyens ? Désormais, même si elle était ma meilleure amie, je n'avais jamais osé lui confesser que j'étais amoureuse de son père et il était hors de question que je fasse le moindre aveu avant que les choses ne se concrétisent, si jamais elles se concrétisaient un jour...

Fille unique, appréciant la solitude, au début c'est vrai, je trouvais que Maggie, sa petite sœur du haut de ses dix ans était très agaçante car elle nous suivait partout lorsque nous étions chez elles. Puis rapidement, j'avais appris à aimer la vie de fratrie à leur contact et je m'étais rapidement retrouvée, plus souvent que je ne l'avais imaginé au départ, chez les Johnson, au point d'en faire mon second foyer. Leur père travaillant comme un forcené, était rarement présent, nous étions donc très souvent toutes les trois à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble.

Rapidement, j'avais appris que Garrett était un célibataire endurci depuis le décès de sa femme, survenue cinq ans auparavant. En effet, Charlotte, la mère de mes amies, avait eu un accident de voiture avec Peter, son amant et tous deux étaient morts sur le coup. Les filles ne parlaient jamais de leur mère mais chacune d'elles avait une photo d'elle sur sa table de nuit. En dehors de ce détail, aucune photo de Charlotte ne se trouvait dans les photos de famille affichées dans le salon. Son père refusant de refaire sa vie et travaillant trop pour prendre en charge les tâches domestiques, une femme de ménage venait deux fois par semaine pour le plus gros mais c'était Jessica qui prenait soin avec fierté de la maisonnée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans jamais se plaindre. A force, celle-ci était devenue d'ailleurs un vrai cordon bleu.

J'aidais mon amie aussi souvent qu'elle me le permettait pour que nous puissions passer le plus de temps ensemble une fois les corvées ménagères dûment accomplies. Je connaissais donc le domicile des Johnson aussi bien que le mien à l'exception du bureau de Garrett qui était formellement interdit à tout le monde. Il en faisait lui-même le ménage. C'était son domaine privé et je n'avais aucune idée de l'agencement de la pièce ni de ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Même si nous avions voulu nous aventurer à l'intérieur, nous n'aurions pas pu étant donné qu'elle était toujours fermée à clef et que celle-ci était soigneusement cachée…

Une fois, Jessica m'avait dit qu'il avait réaménagé cette pièce peu de temps après avoir appris que sa femme le trompait avec un des clients de la pâtisserie. Cet espace personnel, servant auparavant de buanderie, désormais exempt de toute trace de l'infidèle, situé près de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, était devenu son havre de paix dans lequel il dormait parfois après qu'ils se soient disputés.

Depuis trois ans que je fréquentais de loin l'homme de ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu celui-ci avec quelqu'un. Mais je n'étais pas naïve, un homme sexy et viril comme lui avait des besoins à satisfaire. D'ailleurs, un nombre incalculable de femmes sans compter les clientes de sa boutique flirtaient continuellement avec lui. J'espérais de tout mon cœur être celle qui lui donnerait envie d'en finir avec les coups d'un soir et d'aimer à nouveau.

J'avais tout planifié pour cette première journée depuis le jour où j'avais eu ma convention de stage signée entre les mains. Je voulais que Garrett voie en moins une vraie femme et non plus une gamine blonde aux yeux bleus, aux airs de garçon manqué. Ma virginité, je l'avais perdue l'été précédent mon coup de foudre pour l'homme de ma vie.

Si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu mais je voulais tellement être comme les autres filles de mon âge que ma virginité était devenue un fardeau encombrant dont il fallait que je me débarrasse le plus vite possible. Au camp de vacances, l'heureux élu, Jasper, avait été mignon et gentil. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante d'avoir été doux et prévenant pour ma première fois. Ne dit-on pas que la première fois est décisive dans la vie sexuelle d'une jeune fille ? Notre idylle avait duré tout l'été et nous nous étions quittés bons amis.

Pour ce premier jour de stage, j'avais fait beaucoup d'effort pour me mettre en valeur. Avec une légère touche de maquillage, un lissage à mes cheveux et une belle robe fleurie, courte au décolleté profond, j'étais parée pour pénétrer dans l'antre de mon fantasme. Effectivement c'était un peu culotté, mais que voulez-vous, le désespoir peut nous faire faire des choses insensées parfois…

J'étais déjà allée à plusieurs reprises dans la pâtisserie des Johnson en tant que cliente mais malgré mes relations avec sa fille, Garrett ne m'avait jamais autorisée à aller dans son laboratoire. Pour le premier jour, munie d'un petit sac, je me présentai comme convenu à 6 heures devant la porte d'entrée des employés. Il n'avait pas précisé dans quelle tenue, aussi j'avais décidé de faire l'innocente. Lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte, son regard me scruta minutieusement des pieds à la tête et il sembla momentanément stupéfait avant de se ressaisir.

- Bonjour Kate. Entre.

- Bonjour Monsieur Johnson.

Il referma la porte derrière moi et je sentis son regard s'appesantir sur mes fesses tandis que je marchais en me déhanchant ostensiblement sur mes talons aiguilles. Ne le laissant pas admirer plus que de raison la vue, je me retournai pour lui faire face.

- Où puis-je me changer ? demandai-je en le fixant intensément.

- Viens, tu vas te changer dans mon bureau car le vestiaire des ouvriers n'est pas mixte.

Il m'entraîna dans son bureau. Une fois dedans, je me déchaussai et osai sans détour attaquer mon plan de séduction.

- Vous pouvez m'aider avec la fermeture de ma robe s'il vous plaît ? l'interrogeai-je innocemment avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir de la pièce.

- Oh ne peux-tu vraiment pas te débrouiller seule ? marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- S'il vous plaît Monsieur Johnson, je vais rester coincée dans ma robe... lui dis-je en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Bon d'accord mais ne bouge surtout pas, ta robe est si serrée que je ne voudrais pas la déchirer.

Il fit lentement glisser le zip en essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ne pas me toucher ce qui me frustra au plus haut point. Il se figea alors, certainement au moment où il découvrit que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge.

- Je t'attends dans le laboratoire dans cinq minutes, ajouta-t-il tout en s'éclipsant le plus rapidement possible hors de son bureau en faisant claquer la porte.

Je me dépêchai de changer de tenue. La partie ne faisait que commencer. J'avais bien senti qu'il était embarrassé. Je ne le laissais pas indifférent, j'en avais maintenant la certitude et mon moi intérieur jubilait. J'avais pris soin de faire retoucher ma tenue professionnelle et je comptais bien lui faire définitivement tourner la tête. Mon pantalon pied de poule était assez moulant pour qu'on sache que je ne portais aucun sous-vêtement et ma veste blanche un peu plus courte que la normale, cintrait parfaitement ma taille fine.

J'espérais faire mon petit effet et un mince sourire fendit mes lèvres à la pensée que je puisse parvenir à percer la carapace de mon nouveau maître de stage. Garrett était quelqu'un de passionné dans son travail mais en matière de sentiments ou d'émotions il ne laissait rien paraître au désespoir de ses filles. C'était donc un défi pour moi d'essayer de découvrir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Je sortis du bureau et me mis aussitôt à sa recherche. Je le trouvai en train de discuter avec un des employés. Me tournant le dos, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que je venais vers lui. En voyant l'ouvrier écarquiller les yeux, je devinai que ma tenue faisait son petit effet. Garrett se retourna et à son tour sembla stupéfait. Il saisit brusquement mon coude et m'entraîna à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je restai plantée là au milieu de la pièce tandis que lui se posait contre un plan de travail, les bras croisés. Les sourcils, froncés, il semblait légèrement en colère.

- Bon écoute Kate, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête. Tu vas être avec nous pendant un mois, tu dois donc avoir une tenue irréprochable. Ce qui veut aussi dire qu'elle doit être réglementaire. Je ne voulais pas d'une fille dans mon équipe. Comme tu peux le constater, il n'y a que des hommes ici. J'ai fait une fleur à mon ami Mark Meyer le directeur de ton école en acceptant de te prendre. Il m'a assuré que tu étais une élève prometteuse. De plus, tu es la meilleure amie de Jessica, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il est hors de question que tu distraies mes hommes pendant ton stage. Le temps c'est de l'argent ma petite alors je ne vais pas te renvoyer dès le premier jour. Mais demain, il est hors de question que tu reviennes dans cette tenue. Tu as intérêt à obéir parce que sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à ton stage.

Je me renfrognai aussitôt, l'opération de séduction était loin d'être gagnée.

- Je suis désolée Monsieur Johnson. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce stage pour valider mon année et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être virée. Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez, je souhaite vraiment en apprendre plus sur le métier à vos côtés et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous causer des problèmes.

- Très bien on est d'accord alors.

Après cette mise au point, nous attaquâmes le travail. Toute l'équipe de Garrett m'accueillit très chaleureusement. Cette semaine, le carnet de commandes était archi plein. Nous devions préparer des gâteaux pour deux anniversaires et pour samedi nous avions une pièce montée à concevoir pour un mariage ainsi que tout un tas de mignardises pour aller avec.

Je décidais de me faire plus discrète tout au long de la semaine même si je ne manquerais pas de tenter de temps en temps quelques approches plus subtiles. J'avais bien quelques idées en tête à force d'avoir lu une quantité phénoménale de guides de séduction dans les magazines féminins. Je gardais espoir de parvenir à mes fins sans gâcher pour autant mes chances d'obtenir une bonne attestation de stage. En toute franchise, je voulais cet homme mais je désirais tout autant réussir mes études.

Après avoir inspiré plusieurs fois profondément, je me détendis et affichai un sourire franc ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait le plus. Je voulais que Garrett baisse sa garde et que les autres membres de l'équipe aient confiance en moi.

- Alors repartons à zéro, dit soudain Garrett. Kate, tu vas me faire 1 kg de pâte à choux. Tu vas réaliser une petite pièce montée sur les gabarits en forme de cœurs superposés les uns sur les autres que je vais te donner.

- D'accord. Vous les voulez de quelle taille les choux ? demandai-je.

- Je les veux de 3 centimètres de diamètre. Prends exemple sur ceux de Tyler pour être sûre d'avoir la bonne taille. Quand tu auras terminé, je te montrerai comment faire les trois ganaches différentes que nous allons mettre dessus.

Je m'activais à la préparation de mes choux tandis que le chef de son côté préparait un des gâteaux d'anniversaire, en forme de guitare, pour un musicien. Occupée à réaliser le mieux possible la tâche qui m'avait été confiée, je ne pouvais pas observer comme je le voulais, l'objet de mes fantasmes nocturnes.

Tyler m'aidait dès que j'avais un souci. C'était le second de la brigade mais aussi le petit ami de Jessica depuis quelques mois. Du coup comme je le connaissais bien, j'étais à l'aise avec lui et terminai assez rapidement ma pâte. Lorsque mes choux furent prêts à être garnis, de nouvelles instructions furent données.

- Les choux sont tous à la vanille. Tyler va les remplir de crème pendant que nous allons préparer l'enrobage. Nous avons trois ganaches : caramel, chocolat noir et chocolat au lait.

Avec dextérité, Garrett attrapa tous les ingrédients et me montra comment rendre le tout plus onctueux. Ses bras musclés par le travail, étaient beaux à regarder et je me demandai furtivement ce que ça me ferait d'être enlacée fermement par lui. Ses mains grandes et fortes se montraient douces et minutieuses. Je le regardais faire. Tous ses gestes précis dégageaient une certaine sensualité qui ne me laissait pas indifférente, bien au contraire. C'était admirable tant il y mettait tout son cœur. La passion de la pâtisserie l'animait et cela se ressentait à chaque instant. S'il était autant appliqué pour faire l'amour j'allais définitivement prendre mon pied !

Je me mis à mon tour à suivre son exemple et frôlai délibérément son bras au premier mouvement tant j'étais près de lui. Je le sentis tressaillir légèrement et s'éloigner de moi. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et continuai à préparer les différentes ganaches sous l'œil attentif de mon patron.

- Oui c'est bien, continue comme ça Kate.

Comme toujours, j'adorais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom mais de toute façon, il pouvait lire le bottin, réciter la liste des courses ou tout simplement dire n'importe quoi, sa voix chaude, coulant comme du miel sur ma peau me faisait systématiquement frissonner de plaisir… à l'exception près des moments où il criait ses ordres.

- J'ai toutes les ganaches prêtes à être utilisées. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Délicatement, tu vas enrober chaque rangée de choux avec une des 3 ganaches. On ne doit plus voir les choux.

Malgré ma charlotte, une mèche de cheveux rebelle me gêna et je la remis rapidement en place avant de me remettre à la tâche. Tout à coup, je sentis passer sur mon front une main munie de papier absorbant. Je devais transpirer sans m'en rendre compte.

- Tu t'en sors bien. Une fois que tu les as tous enrobés on va les laisser prendre quelques temps. Et après on fera l'assemblage définitif de la pièce montée.

- Combien de temps faut-il les laisser reposer ?

- Environ dix minutes mais en les touchant légèrement du bout des doigts régulièrement à partir de cinq minutes, tu peux déjà avoir une idée précise.

- Voilà c'est fait, que dois-je faire en attendant ?

- Tu emmènes tout ce qui est sale à la plonge.

Je m'exécutai en prenant soin de marcher le plus normalement possible étant donné que Garrett n'avait pas apprécié mon déhanchement précédemment. Son regard brûlait néanmoins mon dos. Je commençais à préparer la plonge quand tout à coup, je sentis une présence à côté de moi.

- Je t'ai dit d'aller à la plonge, pas de faire la plonge !

- Oups désolée je croyais qu'il fallait que je fasse la vaisselle.

- Paul est payé pour et nous avons également un lave-vaisselle pour ça, pas besoin de le faire !

La journée passa relativement vite. L'après-midi fut consacrée à la confection des mignardises pour le mariage et au montage de la pièce montée. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. J'avais écouté tout ce que Garrett me disait en prenant soin de noter précieusement tous ses conseils. Le soir, je m'affalais sur mon lit totalement épuisée par mon premier jour.

Ma nuit fut remplie de songes érotiques. Garrett tenait la première place dans chacun de mes rêves. Je l'imaginais me caresser longuement, faire vibrer mon corps.

A force d'avoir manipulé de la ganache toute la journée, j'imaginais être moi aussi un chou qu'il enduirait de ganache avant de me lécher méticuleusement et de me mordiller délicatement pour finalement me faire sienne avec sa bouche, aux lèvres si pulpeuses.

Combien de fois m'avait-il répété qu'il fallait goûter ce que l'on préparait pour être certain que le résultat plaise au client. J'avais envié à maintes reprises toutes les douceurs portées à sa bouche...

C'est à ce moment-là que mon réveil fit des siennes et me réveilla en sursaut et trempée. Merde, il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à le mettre dans mon lit sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma santé mentale à la fin de mon stage. Oui le plus tôt serait le mieux...

Sous la douche, je ne pus refreiner mon envie de me caresser en imaginant les mains expertes de Garrett parcourir mon corps. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait touchée, tant je me réservais dorénavant pour Garrett. Mais il y avait des limites à ma tolérance !

Cette fois-ci je pris avec moi ma vraie tenue professionnelle dont la seule fantaisie était un macaron vert que j'avais brodé sur la poitrine, en référence à ma pâtisserie préférée.

Changement de stratégie, il fallait que Garrett me fasse confiance et se sente à l'aise avec moi dans son antre.

La pâtisserie était sa seule passion, comme se plaisaient à le répéter ses filles. J'aimais la pâtisserie mais j'aimais encore plus Garrett alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable et faire deux pierres un coup. J'étais douée, mes professeurs me le disaient sans cesse, il était temps que je lui montre ce dont j'étais capable. La veille, j'avais largement eu le temps de prendre mes marques.

Conformément à mes dires, de la journée, il n'eut presque rien à redire de mes performances. Et il en fut de même tout le long de la semaine qui suivit. J'attendais cependant avec impatience le moment où il me complimenterait mais j'avais pu voir à plusieurs reprises qu'il esquissait des sourires pendant qu'il m'observait travailler. C'était un bon début d'après mes critères. Bien sûr de temps en temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être en contact avec lui et m'arrangeais pour le toucher insidieusement.

C'était un homme, un vrai, de presque 40 ans, je me devais de lui montrer que je n'étais plus une gamine, que j'étais professionnelle mais aussi qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il me verrait enfin sous un nouveau jour et pas comme l'amie de sa fille.

La troisième semaine se termina on ne peut mieux et j'allais enfin pouvoir profiter de mon patron car ce week-end Jessica m'avait invitée chez eux. Cette fois-ci, je savais qu'il serait forcément présent. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il tomberait des cordes et malheureusement j'étais à pieds. Les Johnson n'habitaient pas loin de la pâtisserie et j'allais à coup sûr être trempée arrivée là-bas.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me mettre à l'abri en rasant le mur de la rue, tout en gardant mon sac bien serré contre moi. Forcément ça ne marcha pas et je me retrouvais dégoulinante au bout de quelques mètres. Une Mercedes s'arrêta alors à côté de moi et lorsque la vitre descendit je fus soulagée de voir Garrett et non un psychopathe en puissance.

- Monte avant de totalement te liquéfier ma belle.

Je ne me fis pas prier et grimpai dans la berline. J'avais conscience de ne pas être au mieux de mes capacités de séduction avec mes cheveux ruisselant sur mes épaules et mon maquillage coulant sur mon visage. Je tentai maladroitement de m'asseoir avec précaution pour ne pas mettre trop d'eau sur les sièges en cuir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle en a vu d'autres, allez assieds-toi confortablement. Je vais mettre le chauffage pour que tu ne prennes pas froid. En arrivant tu prendras une bonne douche bien chaude.

J'aimais cet homme prévenant, qui ne voulait pas que je prenne froid. Il n'avait rien du Garrett tyrannique dans sa pâtisserie. C'était vraiment l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse des années auparavant. Nous arrivâmes à la maison mais personne ne nous y attendait. Intriguée, je me retournais vers lui.

- Ne me demande pas, je ne sais pas où sont passées les filles. Elles auraient dû être là. Lorsque je suis parti faire quelques courses pour le repas de ce soir et acheter une surprise pour Maggie.

En effet ce soir nous fêtions une bonne nouvelle. Maggie avait eu le premier rôle dans la pièce du spectacle de fin d'année de son école. J'avais naturellement été invitée car elle me considérait comme sa deuxième sœur. Et puis Jessica était ravie, ça faisait un bail que nous n'avions pas passé un week-end ensemble car la plupart du temps elle les passait avec Tyler.

Heureusement que mon sac pour le week-end était relativement étanche aussi mes affaires étaient sèches. Je montai directement à l'étage poser mon sac dans la chambre de Jessica. Nous devions normalement dormir ensemble.

Je pris des vêtements de rechange et partis en direction de la salle de bain commune. Je laissais tomber mes affaires trempées au sol sans plus de cérémonie et rentrais dans la cabine de douche. Je réglais l'eau sur le niveau le plus chaud et me glissais alors sous le jet brûlant qui me réchauffa instantanément. J'avais pris mon gel douche mais j'aimais l'odeur du savon utilisé par Garrett aussi je me savonnais avec plaisir avec. Je restai longtemps sous la douche le temps de penser à ce que nous allions faire avec les filles pendant la soirée.

En sortant de la douche, je constatai que la salle de bain était complètement embuée tant j'avais utilisé de l'eau chaude. Je pris une serviette propre sur l'étagère et l'enroulai autour de ma tête avant d'en prendre une autre pour me sécher minutieusement le corps. Au moment de m'habiller je constatai avec effroi que je n'avais plus mes sous-vêtements de rechange. J'étais persuadée de les avoir pris pourtant. Ou alors je perdais la boule mais pourtant...

J'ouvris un peu la porte et passais ma tête dans l'entrebâillement pour jeter un œil au couloir. C'est là que j'aperçus mes sous-vêtements éparpillés par terre. Mince ils étaient tombés, il me fallait vite les récupérer. Je me glissais sur la pointe des pieds hors de la salle de bain pour les ramasser.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Garrett face à moi tandis que je tentais de récupérer mon soutien-gorge et mon string.

Je sursautai et me cramponnai à ma serviette enroulée autour de moi. Je devais être rouge cramoisi et tendis le bras dans sa direction pour récupérer mes sous-vêtements. Mais il fut plus rapide et les attrapa.

- Le rose fait fillette dit-il, avant de me faire un clin et de me les rendre. Ne t'en fais, n'oublie pas que j'ai deux filles à la maison. Des sous-vêtements féminins, j'en vois tous les jours mais j'avoue que Jessica n'en possède pas des comme ça.

- Merci Garrett, répondis-je. Le noir est-il votre couleur préférée de sous-vêtements ?

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, jeta un regard gourmand vers ma poitrine et mes jambes dénudées puis s'empourpra avant de répliquer sans tarder.

- Oui en effet, le noir t'irait bien mieux ! Allez file t'habiller, tu vas vraiment finir par prendre froid. Je vais nous préparer un chocolat chaud.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la salle de bain pour me rhabiller et me préparer pour la soirée.

Finalement Garrett n'était pas un homme de glace sans émotion puisque j'arrivais à lui faire de l'effet. Sur cette bonne nouvelle, je me préparais avec soin. Pendant ce temps-là au rez-de-chaussée, j'entendis les filles arriver. Une fois prête, je descendis pour rejoindre la famille Johnson au complet. Le maître de maison avait préparé du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde.

Ils formaient une jolie famille unie. C'était un père bourru qui ne savait pas toujours comment se comporter avec ses filles comme me l'avait souvent répété Jessica mais il les aimait profondément à sa façon. Même Maggie avait formulé qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il redevienne comme avant la trahison de leur mère. Il fallait qu'il refasse sa vie. L'amour familial était présent mais il fallait une femme dans la vie de Garrett pour que tout soit parfait.

Que ne donnerais-je pas pour être choisie par cet homme ?

Le dîner fut un succès. Maggie était aux anges et Jessica était ravie que je sois là. Mon amour, quant à lui, me lança des piques durant tout le repas. Il ne manqua pas d'ailleurs de parler subtilement de l'épisode des sous-vêtements.

- Kate a des dessous plus osés que les tiens Jessica.

- Papa arrête de fumer. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Moi je dis juste que la dentelle noire c'est sexy. Mais bon le rose n'est pas mal non plus.

- Oh non le rose c'est trop moche. Ajouta Jessica.

- Moi j'adore le rose, dit Maggie. Au moins on est sûr que ça appartient à une fille !

- Oui ma puce, le rose à ton âge, ça te va très bien, déclara Garrett, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Maggie, tais-toi, répliqua Jessica, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Si je sais, d'ailleurs toi aussi Jessica tu as des strings. Je sais que tu les caches dans une boîte en carton dans ton armoire pour que Papa ne les voie pas.

- Mais tu vas te taire petite peste !

- Temps mort les filles ! Alors comme ça Jessica, tu me fais des cachoteries ? Tu as peur que ton vieux père soit choqué que tu aies de la lingerie ? Merci pour la confiance...

- Papa t'es pas vieux mais la lingerie doit rester dans le domaine du privé.

- Oui merci de me rappeler que je suis un homme...

- Ce serait bien d'avoir une femme à la maison avec qui partager les trucs de fille, ajouta Maggie, mais on t'aime très fort Papa !

- Bon les filles, pour les doléances ça sera pour une autre fois. Bon il est tard, il est l'heure d'aller te coucher Maggie. Jess et Kate si vous voulez regarder un film dans le salon c'est comme vous voulez sinon vous pouvez monter aussi.

- Pour ma part, je sens déjà Morphée m'appeler. La semaine a été longue et intense et puis mon patron me mène la vie dure alors il est l'heure d'aller me coucher. Le taquinai-je de mon plus beau sourire.- Ok message bien reçu, tu peux aller au lit alors.

- Je vais faire comme Kate. Rajouta Jessica.

- Bonne nuit les filles. Dit-il tandis qu'il embrassait ses filles.

Il me fit un grand sourire qui eut pour effet de raviver la flamme en moi. Nous montâmes toutes les trois dans nos chambres respectives et après s'être fait un câlin nous nous couchâmes.

Dans la nuit je me réveillais assoiffée. Je descendis à la cuisine pour me servir un verre.

J'avais envie d'un verre de lait. Je cherchais une bouteille dans le réfrigérateur lorsque soudain j'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Je réalisais alors brusquement que j'aurais dû me couvrir car j'étais en petite nuisette. J'espérais que c'était Jess ou Mag pour ne pas me sentir gênée.

Bien évidemment ce fut Garrett qui apparut. Et lorsque son regard se planta sur moi, mon cœur eut un raté et je me pétrifiai. Il était torse nu et seul un boxer moulant cachait son intimité que je devinai imposante. Un frisson de désir me parcourut instantanément et je tentai de reprendre une certaine contenance. Je lui souris timidement.

- Monsieur Johnson ?

- Alors tu as des insomnies Kate ?

- Oui j'ai toujours du mal à dormir autre part que dans mon lit. En fait j'avais surtout soif, précisai-je en lui montrant la brique de lait. Et vous ? Je vous ai réveillé ? Si c'est le cas, je vous présente mes excuses.

Il se rapprocha de moi et je pus sentir à son haleine qu'il avait bu de l'alcool.

- Elle est très jolie cette nuisette, commenta-t-il, de sa voix rauque.

Il saisit mon bras et fit remonter sa main lentement tout en me caressant. Il s'arrêta sur la bretelle de ma nuisette et joua un court instant avec. Il tira délicatement dessus puis la fit glisser le long de mon bras. Son autre main prit le même chemin et mon souffle se coupa. J'étais suspendue à ses gestes tellement les sensations étaient indescriptibles. Son toucher m'électrisait, j'avais soudainement très chaud.

- Tu sais que tu es bandante habillée comme ça... Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'exciter cette semaine, tu crois que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu ? J'ai très envie de toi. Tu es si belle, Kate...

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et je me pétrifiai. Mon rêve allait se réaliser. Mais Garrett était visiblement enivré et ça me perturbait qu'il le soit. Je voulais qu'il soit pleinement conscient de ses actes. Je tentai de le repousser mais il était trop fort pour moi.

- Monsieur Johnson, vous avez bu, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal…

- Pas de Monsieur Johnson entre nous, ici, bébé, appelle-moi Garrett. Et non pour ta gouverne, sache que je me sens parfaitement bien. Je ne suis pas ivre crois-moi, je sais exactement que je suis en train de peloter la jeune femme qui hante mes pensées depuis des années.

Cela ne ma rassura guère car il sentait réellement le pur malt à plein nez. Qui sait combien de verres de whisky il avait bu ? D'un côté mon cœur me disait de lui sauter dessus tandis que de l'autre ma conscience me raisonnait et m'obligeait à refuser les avances de mon fantasme.

Et si demain il ne se souvenait plus de rien ou avait des regrets ? S'il me délaissait après que je me sois donnée à lui, je ne m'en remettrais jamais… Pendant mon dilemme intérieur, Garret en profita pour me hisser sur l'îlot central et se glissa entre mes cuisses pour que nous soyons peau contre peau.

- Je te sens tendue, laisse-toi aller, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie toi aussi. Après tout, c'est toi qui as fait les premiers pas avec ta mini robe. Tu as un cul magnifique. Je pensais déjà beaucoup à toi mais là, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase... Depuis ce jour, je ne fais que penser à toi, nue dans cette robe. Tu me rends fou de désir, je n'en peux plus.

Il passa ses mains sous ma nuisette et caressa délicatement mes cuisses nues. L'effet fut immédiat, je m'électrisai à son contact et ne pensai plus qu'à ses mains que j'avais si souvent observées travailler avec amour sur ses créations.

Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, je pouvais enfin le toucher. Je ne me fis pas prier et partis à la rencontre de son corps en le caressant du bout des doigts pour m'imprégner de sa peau.

Garrett était musclé, il entretenait son corps et je pus dire que mes caresses lui faisaient de l'effet car son boxer était déjà bien tendu. Sa proéminente érection frotta délicieusement contre mon entrejambe. J'avais de plus en plus chaud et je sentais l'humidité gagner insidieusement ma petite culotte.

Il accrocha mes jambes à son bassin, me souleva et m'entraîna dans son antre secret, son fameux bureau. J'étais fermement accrochée à son cou et me serrais tout contre lui tandis qu'il pétrissait avec ardeur mes fesses. Tous mes désirs refrénés jusqu'à cet instant précis se libérèrent et j'eus du mal à me contenir. Il semblait qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Une fois dans sa pièce, il relâcha son étreinte, verrouilla la porte puis s'empara fougueusement de mes lèvres. Son baiser n'avait rien de tendre mais j'aimais qu'il soit sauvage dans ses gestes. Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche de la pointe de sa langue et lorsque je pus enfin le goûter, malgré l'arrière-gout de malt, je crus être au paradis alors que nos langues se livraient une bataille endiablée sans qu'aucune des deux ne prenne le dessus sur l'autre.

Il enleva ma culotte et la jeta au loin. Je m'attaquai à son boxer et commençai à le lui baisser. D'un coup de hanches, Garrett le fit tomber à ses pieds et s'en débarrassa aussitô nous plaqua violemment contre la porte qui heureusement portait plusieurs vêtements qui amortirent le choc. D'une main habile, il passa la main dans une des vestes et je vis brièvement un emballage brillant. Il me porta vers un canapé en cuir où il m'allongea avec douceur. Me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il me dévorait des yeux. Rapidement, il déchira avec ses dents ce que je devinais maintenant être un emballage de capote et protégea avec dextérité sa longueur.

Il s'installa entre mes jambes, les souleva pour les poser sur ses épaules avant de me pénétrer en un coup de reins jusqu'à la garde. Sans tarder, il entama de longs va-et-vient et je n'étais plus que gémissements et soupirs de plaisir tant il était fortement membré et me remplissait totalement. C'était fabuleusement intense, Garrett était doué pour l'amour même si je n'avais que peu de points de comparaison. Nos deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, bougeant de façon synchrone pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures.

- Tu aimes ça ma beauté ? C'est si bon d'être en toi…

- J'adore ce que tu me fais Garrett, ça fait si longtemps que j'attendais ça. Ne t'arrête pas !

- Oh mais je n'en ai pas l'intention…

Ses mouvements devinrent soudain plus rapides, je le sentais proche tandis que j'étais moi-même à deux doigts de m'envoler. Une de ses mains se glissa entre nous afin de titiller mon bouton de plaisir. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour atteindre le septième ciel. Je tentai vainement de ne pas hurler son prénom au moment où ma conscience me rappela brièvement que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la maison. Je mordis alors son épaule pour étouffer mon cri de bonheur tandis que je le sentais silencieusement atteindre sa propre jouissance.

Il s'effondra légèrement sur moi avant de se retirer de mon intimité et de rouler sur le côté, m'entraînant contre lui. Nous étions à l'étroit sur le divan en cuir mais pour moi, être lovée contre lui, c'était le paradis.

D'une main, il retira la capote usagée qu'il posa sur le sol et de l'autre, il caressa tendrement mes cheveux. Lentement, nous reprîmes notre respiration et nous pouvions entendre un hibou hululer dans un arbre voisin. La seule lumière présente dans la pièce était celle des rayons de la lune. La nuit était claire en ce printemps. Savourant mon bonheur, je fermai les yeux.

- J'espère que tu n'as aucun regret Kate car moi, je n'en ai aucun.

Au point où j'en étais, je pouvais mourir de plénitude dans ses bras. Il n'y avait aucune raison de lui cacher mes sentiments.

- Non Garrett, je n'en ai aucun. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager ce merveilleux moment avec toi. J'en rêvais depuis longtemps tu sais…

- Tu crois que je ne me suis jamais aperçu de la manière dont tu me dévorais des yeux quand tu pensais que je regardais ailleurs ? Je faisais la même chose avec toi pendant que tu ne me regardais pas mais plus discrètement, privilège de l'expérience. Tu es si jeune Kate. Je n'aurai jamais fait le premier pas si tu ne m'avais pas autant poussé à bout tout au long de cette semaine. C'était un vrai supplice de t'avoir à mes côtés sans que je puisse te toucher. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'étais jamais là quand les filles t'invitaient à la maison ? J'ai bu un peu ce soir pour me donner du courage, c'est pour dire… j'espérais que tu aurais autant de mal que moi à trouver le sommeil et que tu descendrais dans la cuisine à un moment ou à un autre. J'attendais patiemment dans mon bureau.

Ses aveux me comblaient de joie. Il me désirait autant que moi je le voulais mais souhaitait-il donner une suite à cette nuit ?

- Je suis amoureuse de toi Garrett depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu au lycée. Je suis jeune mais je sais ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi… Je voudrais que cette première fois ne soit pas la dernière…

- Kate, j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais penses-tu sincèrement que nous ayons un avenir ensemble ? Que diraient les gens et surtout mes filles ? Je ne veux pas blesser mes filles. Es-tu prête à perdre leur amitié pour moi ? Tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'un homme amer comme moi. Tu mérites d'avoir un homme de ton âge, qui te chérisse au grand jour, avec lequel tu puisses avoir des projets d'avenir, fonder une famille… A mon âge, j'ai déjà vécu tout ça et j'avoue apprécier ma vie telle qu'elle est… - Est-ce une manière polie de dire que tu ne veux pas de moi comme compagne mais juste pour tirer un coup comme tu le fais avec certaines de tes clientes ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Arrête avec l'âge, tout est dans la tête. Quand on s'aime, rien d'autre n'a d'importance ! Et moi je t'aime assez pour deux, pour que ça marche… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous donner une chance ?

- Kate, tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison…

- Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Je me dégageai de son étreinte, me levai avant de chercher rapidement ma nuisette et ma culotte malgré mes yeux remplis de larmes. Je courus vers la porte sans me retourner, l'ouvris et retournai le plus discrètement dans la chambre de Jessica après m'être rhabillée. Au moment où je gagnais le lit jumeau, j'entendis les draps bouger.

- Kate ?

- Oui Jessica.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, rendors-toi. Tout va bien.

J'étouffais du mieux que je le pouvais mes sanglots. Soudain, Jessica, entra dans mon lit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Il t'a rejetée, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

- Je sais tout Kate. Je sais que mon père te plait depuis toujours. Tu crois vraiment que je ne m'étais aperçue de rien ? C'était tellement flagrant la façon dont tu le regardais depuis le premier jour où il est venu au lycée. Nous nous sommes même rapprochées au même moment.

- Je suis désolée, Jessica. Je suis une très mauvaise amie…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'avais besoin d'une amie à l'époque après le drame que nous avions vécu. Et puis, elle est devenue sincère notre amitié avec le temps. Je t'aime Kate comme une sœur. Tu l'aimes vraiment mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je l'aime, c'est l'amour de ma vie. Je t'aime aussi Jess, tu es ma sœur de cœur, tout comme Maggie.

- Tu sais, tu lui plais aussi… J'ai bien vu la manière dont il te regardait parfois. Il a beau ne pas être expressif, ni démonstratif mais c'est mon père, je le connais bien...

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit, si tu savais que j'aimais ton père ? Tu n'as pas été choquée ?

- Au début je pensais que c'était un béguin et puis comme aucun garçon de notre âge ne te plaisait, j'ai finalement compris que c'était sérieux. Et puis je reconnais que mon père est un homme séduisant, la plupart des clientes lui font du gringue. Tu n'es pas la seule à qui il plait !

- Oui je sais. Et ça ne te dérange pas ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est ton père quand même...

- Je te mentirais si je te disais que ce n'était pas le cas au début mais j'ai fini par m'y faire. Je t'aime Kate et je serais ravie que ce soit toi qui fasses le bonheur de mon père plutôt qu'une autre. Nous nous entendons bien ensemble et Maggie t'adore. Ce serait tellement bien que nous formions une famille... Bon c'est certain qu'il y aurait des détails de ta vie intime que je ne voudrais pas connaître…

- Arrête Jess, oui ça aurait été génial mais tu vois, ton père finalement ne veut pas s'engager avec moi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kate, laisse-lui un peu de temps, j'arriverai peut-être à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. S'il apprend que vous deux ça ne nous dérange pas Maggie et moi, alors il se rendra compte de ce qu'il pourrait avoir.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai le cœur brisé là et que je ne parviens plus à réfléchir. J'espérais tant que ça se passe autrement... Plus rien ne compte maintenant. Allez, retourne dans ton lit, il faut dormir...

Jessica, déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de retourner dans son lit.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons te rendre indispensable à ses yeux...

Je fermai mes yeux gonflés par les larmes et les moments magiques passés dans les bras de Garrett vinrent me hanter...

Pouvais-je me permettre encore d'espérer ? Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?


	7. Annonce

Bonjour à tous !

Une petite note intempestive en ce dimanche matin... Nous vous informons que, suite à plusieurs demandes, nous avons décidé de rajouter une semaine de participation à ce concours.

Voici donc les nouvelles dates :

Le concours débutera le 21/01/2013 au 10/03/2013

Les votes se feront du 10/03/2013 au 17/03/2013

Les résultats seront affichés le 18/03/2013

-Le One-shot doit être une nouvelle histoire et ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

-Maximum de trois participations par personne. (Les quatre mains ne sont pas compris dans les 3)

-Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une règle, INCONTOURNABLE! Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer l'anonymat des auteurs!

C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS à cette adresse: contest[point]damn[point]addict[point]lemon[arobase]gmail[point]com (retirer les crochets et ajouter dans celui qui est vide l'arobase qui n'apparaît pas sur FF)! Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire (merci de le préciser en cas de besoin) avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce! Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminées d'office !

Pour toutes informations supplémentaires veuillez envoyer un mail à l'adresse indiquée ci-dessus ou nous contacter sur le forum ou notre page Facebook

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne pas chercher à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de la pub pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

Je vous rappelle également d'éviter de discuter de vos écrits sur les réseaux sociaux tels que Facebook afin de ne laisser filtrer aucune information.

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

MILF & DILF Contest!

Titre :

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à( Noms des auteurs), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Le Staff


	8. Quelqu'un d'autre

**MILF & DILF Contest!**

**Titre**** : **Quelqu'un d'autre  
**  
Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Charlaine Harris, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Mme Philipps, ma dernière cliente de la journée, achevait sa dernière série d'abdominaux dans une grimace implorante.

- Plus que 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ! Terminé.

Elle a expiré l'air contenu dans ses poumons et s'est laissée retomber lourdement sur sa serviette de plage, les membres écartés à la manière d'une étoile de mer.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui, lui ai-je dit en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Jane, vous êtes une vraie tortionnaire.

J'ai esquissé un sourire sardonique.

- Vous savez bien que si on veut voir des résultats, il faut se faire un peu mal !

Ils m'en voulaient toujours un peu au départ mais finissaient par me remercier. Depuis un an, des gens en quête d'une silhouette plus tonique et d'une vie plus saine me payaient pour que je les fasse transpirer et que je malmène leur organisme. Je me sentais doublement chanceuse : j'avais trouvé le boulot de mes rêves et je l'exerçais dans la cité des anges.

Après avoir quitté Mme Philipps, je me suis arrêtée au magasin bio du coin pour faire quelques achats et j'ai regagné mon appartement de Manhattan Beach. Mon ex petit ami attendait, planté devant ma porte. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais surprise de le voir, ces derniers temps il trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'inviter chez moi.

Jean sale, cheveux en bataille, et cernes d'insomnie, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. J'ai émis un soupir volontairement peu discret bien qu'Edward ne soit pas du genre perspicace. Quand allait-il enfin me lâcher les baskets ? Je l'ai salué froidement.

- Edward.

L'intrus s'est engouffré chez moi aussitôt que j'ai ouvert la porte. George, -dont le nom fait référence à un célèbre acteur- mon colocataire à poils longs, est venu se frotter lascivement contre ma jambe en miaulant. Je n'étais pas dupe : George était content de me voir, mais surtout, George avait faim.

Tout en rangeant mes courses, j'ai tenté de le raisonner :

- Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici quand ça te chante. On n'est plus ensemble je te rappelle.

Edward et moi avions vécu une relation tumultueuse et toxique -surtout pour moi- qui avait duré presque un an. Son joli minois et son charme naturel, avaient détourné un temps mon attention de ses tendances velléitaires et de son immaturité patente. Derrière le vernis se cachait un être négatif et rongé par l'insécurité.

Durant les dernières semaines de notre relation, ne supportant pas la moindre étincelle de bonheur autour de lui, il aspirait ma joie de vivre et mon énergie, tel un vampire vorace.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. En prenant la décision de rompre avec lui, j'avais ressenti un immense soulagement.

Seulement les parasites ne quittent pas leur hôte aussi facilement. Au départ j'avais cru naïvement que nous pourrions conserver une relation cordiale. Mais ses intrusions incessantes dans ma vie m'avaient vite porté sur les nerfs.

- Tu me le rappelles assez souvent oui.

Il affichait sa tête de neurasthénique.

- Parce que tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Bon, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? l'ai-je questionné, exaspérée.

- C'est mes parents… Ils ne veulent pas comprendre que je ne veuille pas suivre leurs traces…

Edward, l'éternelle victime, était de retour et ce n'était pas joli à voir. Je l'ai coupé pour mettre fin à ce qui pourrait être une litanie de plaintes en tout genre :

- T'as 28 ans, il serait temps que tu coupes le cordon et que tu commences à vivre ta propre vie.

Ce dont ce garçon avait besoin c'était d'un thérapeute compétent et armé d'une patience à toute épreuve. Mais il devait trouver que j'étais beaucoup moins chère.

- Je suis désolée mais je te vais te demander de partir, je sors ce soir.

Il a semblé encore plus désespéré.

- Ah. Avec qui ?

J'ai répondu machinalement, bien que ça ne le concerne plus depuis six mois.

- Isabella, ma copine qui a toujours le nez dans ses bouquins.

Puis j'ai poussé sans ménagement cette grande chose atone vers la sortie.

A vingt heures, Bella est passée me prendre. Elle avait une mine épouvantable et des yeux hagards, conséquences de son acharnement au travail.

Ma meilleure amie pouvait être une fille très amusante, quand elle ne parlait pas du sujet de sa thèse (Je-ne-sais-plus-quoi dans l' uvre de Marcel Proust), un labeur qui l'obsédait nuit et jour mais qui n'intéressait personne sur la surface de la terre, à l'exception d'une poignée d'universitaires ramollis.

Afin de lui changer les idées, j'ai jugé judicieux de l'emmener dans ce bar à vin français sur Sunset Boulevard.

Un quart d'heure après notre arrivée, deux verres de Saint-Emilion posés devant nous, nous nous faisions déjà harponner par des séducteurs à la manque. Ils paraissaient investis d'une mission : celle de trouver la man uvre d'approche la plus ridicule qui soit.

L'un d'eux a pris le prétexte de ma « magnifique » chevelure blonde pour m'aborder. J'ai presque cru qu'il allait me demander la marque de mon après-shampoing.

Un autre s'est dit englouti (rien que ça) par les yeux « chocolat noir aux éclats de noisette» de mon amie. Lorsqu'ils se sont enfin éloignés, elle m'a confié, railleuse :

- Il ne peut pas utiliser le qualificatif « marron » comme tout le monde ? On devrait inventer une police de la poésie sauvage.

J'ai éclaté d'un rire sonore.

Le lendemain matin, un peu moins fraîche qu'une rose, je travaillais ma résistance cardiaque sur le tapis de course de la salle de sport. Les écouteurs vissés dans mes oreilles diffusaient ma playlist de circonstance : du rythme, du rythme, du rythme. Des études montraient qu'écouter de la musique en faisant du sport permettait d'améliorer ses performances. J'étais concentrée sur mon effort, jusqu'à ce que je _le_ remarque. Cheveux épais presque noirs quelque part entre courts et longs, yeux sombres (de ce que je pouvais en juger), barbe de quelques jours. Et un corps sculpté au scalpel.

Assis sur un banc, il travaillait les muscles de ses épaules. L'air de rien, je lui jetais des illades furtives puis reportais mon attention sur le tableau de bord de ma machine, avant qu'il ne me prenne en flagrant délit de harcèlement oculaire.

Il me faisait penser à l'un de ces modèles pour Fitness magazine qui vous donnent très envie d'acheter le magazine mais vous découragent de vous mettre à la musculation tant il paraît impossible d'atteindre un tel résultat.

Après trente minutes d'effort, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt, suis descendue du tapis et me suis épongée le front.

L'homme, qui avait cessé son activité, a plongé ses yeux bruns suaves dans les miens. Il me considérait avec une attention toute respectueuse -et pas l'un de ces regards frustes qui vous donnent l'impression d'être une vache à un salon agricole.

Je me suis installée à côté de lui, sur la presse, en lui adressant un sourire timide auquel il a répondu. Plus les minutes passaient plus l'idée de l'aborder me tentait, mais tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit m'a paru inepte. Finalement, il a quitté la salle tandis que je tournais et retournais une bête phrase d'approche.

Les jours suivants, j'ai compris que quelque chose se tramait. Aller m'entraîner chaque jour m'enthousiasmait plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Chose inhabituelle, aucun de mes vêtements ne trouvait plus grâce à mes yeux. Et mon appétit avait baissé. J'en pinçais pour le grand brun.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la salle de sport en milieu de matinée, je balayais la salle des yeux pour le repérer. La plupart du temps, il était là, à perfectionner son physique d'athlète sur l'une des différentes machines. Et la pointe d'excitation dans mon ventre trouvait son assouvissement.

Fitness magazine me renvoyait mes bonjours en les ponctuant parfois -si j'avais de la chance- de larges sourires, à grand renfort de fossettes et de dents blanches.

Ainsi, nous transpirions côte à côte, dans un embarras presque palpable, sans jamais nous adresser d'autres mots que des «Bonjour !» ou des «Au revoir !». Sans doute une situation pitoyable, vu de l'extérieur.

Pourtant, après plusieurs jours de regards en biais, il a fini par engager la conversation :

- Je vous vois ici à chaque fois que je viens, vous tenez une sacrée forme.

- Ah, merci ! Je me dois de montrer l'exemple, lui ai-je révélé, je suis coach sportif.

Il s'étonna :

- Vous donnez des cours particuliers ?

- Oui, mais je ne travaille pas ici.

- Et vous faites ça depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis un an.

- Vous êtes d'ici ?

- Non, je viens du fin fond du Nebraska. L'Amérique profonde, ai-je blagué. J'ai émigré pour mes études. Et vous ?

- Je viens juste d'emménager. Je suis de Shreveport, Louisiane.

Son adorable petit accent l'avait trahi.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il m'a tendu la main.

- Je m'appelle Leonard. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Len.

Sa poigne était à son image, massive et assurée.

- Jane.

- Je peux vous demander conseil Jane ?

- Bien sûr, à propos de quoi ?

- Du poids des haltères.

Je doutais fortement qu'il puisse avoir besoin de mes lumières en matière de musculation mais qu'il me tente de me le faire croire ne me déplaisait pas.

A treize heures je confiais mes émois à Bella autour d'une salade au saumon.

- J'ai rencontré un homme.

J'avais piqué sa curiosité : mon amie a dédaigné un instant son assiette. Comme elle ne trouvait pas le temps de s'envoyer en l'air, Bella se montrait toujours plus intéressée par ma vie amoureuse que par la sienne. Une manière de vivre des expériences par procuration.

- Sérieusement ? Où ça ?

- A la salle de sport. Il s'appelle Leonard, il est très grand, très brun et très entraîné. Oh, et il vient de Louisiane.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Je dirais entre 30 et 40.

- Hum, un homme mûr, a-t-elle dit, émoustillée. Il t'a filé un rencard ?

- Non, me suis-je lamentée. Je lui ai à peine parlé en fait.

Elle a fait mine de réfléchir…

- Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à ta fête Vendredi ?

- Tu crois ?

- Pourquoi pas… Une fête c'est informel à la différence d'un rendez-vous en tête à tête. Et tu peux observer son comportement à son insu. S'il se révèle trop ennuyeux ou trop _bizarre_ tu pourras toujours l'éviter.

L'idée a germé dans mon esprit… Restait à savoir comment j'allais la mettre sur le tapis.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement timide avec le sexe opposé mais Leonard appartenait à cette catégorie d'hommes qui rendraient nerveuse n'importe quelle femme pourvue d'une anatomie fonctionnelle -y compris Bella, qui ne jurait pourtant que par les élans littéraires de Marcel.

Bella et moi, en dépit de nos différences évidentes, avions en commun notre soif d'indépendance. Contrairement à la majorité de nos copines célibataires, nous ne cherchions pas à tout prix à nous faire passer la bague au doigt. La robe blanche ne m'avait jamais fait rêver et je ne fantasmais pas sur le modèle familial traditionnel. C'était sûrement un héritage de ma mère qui était une femme très libre et qui ne s'embarrassait pas de carcans.

Quant aux enfants -ces petits êtres capricieux et imprévisibles-, ils me mettaient mal à l'aise. La maternité ne me paraissait pas compatible avec tous ces moments de calme ou de pure spontanéité qui ponctuaient ma vie. Cela dit, une relation épanouissante me ferait le plus grand bien.

Un matin, Len et moi avons plaisanté à propos d'un jeune homme qui voulait trop en faire en essayant de soulever des poids plus lourds que lui. J'aimais son rire. J'y voyais des bains moussants à deux, des couchers de soleil et des champs de coquelicots… Je me demandais si j'avais déjà été aussi niaise en vingt-quatre ans d'existence. Niaise, assurément, mais courageuse :

- Au fait, j'invite quelques amis chez moi Vendredi soir. Si ça te tente de passer... Comme tu viens d'arriver, ça pourrait être l'occasion de rencontrer des gens.

Ou de _me_ rencontrer, plus spécifiquement. Il semblait hésiter, une hésitation qui semblait dire « Avec qui je devais coucher ce soir-là déjà ? »

- Enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu, me suis-je empressée d'ajouter.

- D'accord, je viendrai.

Des milliers de coquelicots à l'horizon… J'ai pris son numéro de téléphone, avec toute la désinvolture dont j'étais capable, afin de lui communiquer mon adresse plus tard.

Les matinées suivantes, mon agenda débordant ne m'a pas permis pas de recroiser Len. Comme prévu, j'ai lui ai fait parvenir mon adresse par SMS -après avoir longuement hésité à l'appeler- ainsi que l'heure à laquelle j'attendais mes invités.

Vendredi arriva. Je ne tenais pas en place et dans ces cas-là j'avais besoin de me dépenser. Mes clientes ont payé le prix de mon agitation. L'heure approchant, je me suis mise en quête de la tenue idéale qui aurait pour message « J'ai manifestement fait un effort mais je n'y ai pas consacré plus d'un quart d'heure. » Un message trompeur puisque cette quête me prit un temps indéterminé. J'ai finalement opté pour une robe noire et courte dont le dos était entièrement brodé de dentelle. J'étais rarement aussi apprêtée.

Tous ces efforts pour un homme dont je ne connaissais même pas les intentions... Ce que je prenais pour de l'attirance n'était peut-être que de la politesse. Il ne voulait seulement pas me faire de la peine en déclinant ma proposition. Si je l'intéressais, il aurait pris l'initiative de m'inviter depuis longtemps. Avec la chance que j'avais, il devait avoir une femme (ou plusieurs) quelque part en Louisiane. C'est dans cet état d'esprit très positif que j'ai terminé mes préparatifs.

Il y a les retardataires -dont je fais partie- et les ponctuels. Et puis il y a Bella qui, où qu'elle aille, arrive toujours avec une demi-heure d'avance. Comme c'était une vraie amie, elle m'a complimentée sur le choix de ma tenue et m'a certifiée qu'il allait tomber à la renverse. Sa présence m'a redonné de l'assurance.

Puis les invités se sont succédés : Emmett le gérant de la salle de sport avec qui j'avais sympathisé, des filles du cours de body combat et de Pilates, et des rats de bibliothèque qui étaient à l'origine des amis de Bella mais qui, par la force des choses, étaient devenus les miens. Les gens se sont agglutinés par petits groupes de deux ou trois, picorant de petites choses colorées et délicieuses que -en tant que une piètre cuisinière- j'avais commandées chez un traiteur.

A vingt heures trente, Len brillait par son absence. Je commençais à désespérer et élaborer un pamphlet à la disgrâce de la gente masculine quand la sonnette a retenti. J'ai ouvert, le c ur battant. C'était mon frère aîné, Alec, qui venait accompagné de sa conquête du moment, un beau latino au regard de faon énamouré.

Je serrais mon frère dans mes bras quand un gros bouquet a surgi dans mon champ de vision. J'ai perçu du bleu, de l'orange vif, du mauve. Et derrière ce bouquet … Len. Alec et son ami se sont faufilés à l'intérieur.

- Salut, ai-je lancé.

- Bonsoir. Je suis en retard désolé. (Il m'a tendu le bouquet.) Tiens, c'est pour toi.

- C'est très gentil, merci. Entre.

C'était une délicate attention. Tout ce que mes autres invités avaient amené -ces sales ingrats- c'était leur joie de me voir. Et encore, pour certains ce n'était pas si flagrant que ça.

Je suis allée plonger les fleurs dans un vase rempli d'eau avant de présenter Len à tout le monde.

Bella m'a prise par le coude et glissé discrètement à l'oreille :

- Ils sont tous comme lui en Louisiane ? Si c'est le cas, j'y vais tout de suite.

J'ai pouffé discrètement.

Emmett semblait heureux d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle personne avec qui discuter tractions et pompes. A voir déambuler Len dans mon salon et se mêler aux conversations avec décontraction, je songeais qu'il s'intégrait parfaitement à mon milieu naturel. Il semblait plaire à tout le monde, surtout aux femmes qui le couvaient du regard.

Quand la sonnette a retenti à nouveau, il était en grande conversation avec Leah, une superbe brune que des années de yoga avaient rendue filiforme. Je les ai regardés avec une sorte de fascination teintée de jalousie, en pensant que leurs teints chauds et hâlés se mariaient à la perfection.

Edward se tenait sur le pallier. En constatant son air de chien battu, je fus saisie par une envie irrépressible de lui foutre une claque. C'est dire s'il me tapait sur le système.

- Bonsoir, me dit-il en jetant un coup d' il dans mon appartement. Tu fais une fête….

- Oui, comme tu vois, je suis un peu occupée.

- Je n'ai pas eu d'invitation.

Ma patience s'amenuisait dangereusement.

- Ecoute Edward, je commence vraiment à en avoir ras le bol de te voir rappliquer ici. Fous-moi un peu la paix et rentre chez toi.

J'ai voulu refermer la porte mais il l'a retenu au dernier moment.

- Y'a ton nouveau mec, c'est ça ? Tu veux pas que je le voie ?

Le masque que je me composais était sur le point de se fissurer. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon sang-froid devant mes invités et encore moins devant Len qui risquait de me considérer comme une fille « à problèmes » après ça.

- Tu devrais t'en aller, tu n'as pas envie de gâcher la soirée ?

Len avait matérialisé son mètre quatre vingt quinze à mes côtés pour me porter assistance.

Edward étant au courage ce que Nicki Minaj est au bon goût et au vu de la carrure impressionnante de l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, il ne pouvait que battre en retraite s'il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser.

Il a maugréé et a rapidement disparu dans les escaliers. J'ai été si soulagée que j'ai posé ma main sur le bras de mon bienfaiteur.

- Merci. J'ai bien cru qu'il n'allait jamais partir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai profité qu'il se soit isolé sur la terrasse pour aller discuter avec lui. Je me suis accoudée à la balustrade, admirant cette vue sur l'Océan Pacifique dont je ne me lassais pas. C'était ce qui m'avait plu en premier dans cet appartement.

- Tout va bien ? ai-je demandé.

- Très bien, merci.

- Je suis navrée que tu aies dû assister à cette scène pathétique tout à l'heure.

- C'est rien.

- C'est mon ex, ai-je cru bon de préciser. Il n'a pas encore assimilé notre séparation.

- On a tous un passé, pas vrai…

J'ai voulu changer de sujet. En réalité j'avais un peu honte de m'être enlisée dans une relation aussi merdique.

- Tu faisais quoi en Louisiane ?

- Je travaillais avec mon père dans une boite d'étude de terrain, à Shreveport.

- Ca a du être une décision difficile. De tout quitter, je veux dire.

- J'ai passé trente cinq ans dans la même ville, à croiser les mêmes gens…. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir fait le tour et que c'était le moment ou jamais de changer de vie.

Je l'étudiais avec attention. Ses grandes mains croisées entre elles se soulevaient par moment pour ponctuer ses propos.

- M'en parle pas, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance dans une petite ville. Venir étudier ici c'était le paradis pour mon frère et moi. Et puis ici il s'est senti un peu moins _différent_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois très bien, a-t-il répliqué en souriant.

- J'ai vu que tu discutais avec Leah tout à l'heure. C'est une chouette fille.

- Elle en a l'air.

- Et elle est célibataire, il me semble.

- C'est surtout toi que je suis venu voir.

Je me suis contentée de sourire dans le vague, ravie de la tournure que prenait la situation.

Pour notre premier vrai rendez-vous, j'avais réussi à obtenir (grâce à un ami journaliste sportif) deux places pour l'une des demi-finales des playoffs qui opposait les Lakers de Los Angeles aux Thunder d'Oklahoma City. Nous étions installés dans les gradins du Staple Center. L'ambiance survoltée, mêlée au stress que provoquait ce rendez-vous, rendait cette rencontre vraiment excitante. C'était le genre de moment que je ne pouvais pas partager avec

Edward. Il détestait le sport.

Le match a commencé et j'ai essayé de me concentrer autant que la présence de Len à côté de moi me le permettait. La complicité entre nous était évidente. Nous avons commenté les actions comme deux amis de longue date, en nous poussant du coude, nous extasiant à de nombreuses reprises sur le jeu de Kobye Bryant.

A la mi-temps les Lakers étaient menés de seize points. Les Laker Girls sont entrées en piste, vêtues de brassières et de micro-jupes jaune tournesol mais Len ne leur a pas prêté attention. Il épiloguait toujours sur la première partie du match avec un enthousiasme que je trouvais adorable. J'aurais pu l'écouter parler des heures.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose à boire ? s'est-il enquis.

- Oui, je veux bien une bière s'il te plaît.

Quand il est revenu avec les boissons, le match avait repris. Bryant a réussi un lancer à trois points. Len a été exalté au point de poser sa main sur ma cuisse et de la serrer doucement. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui. Il m'a souri. Et là, au lieu d'applaudir comme le reste des spectateurs, il m'a embrassée. C'était un baiser doux. Un baiser d'exploration en quelque sorte. Le match et le brouhaha avaient disparu, il n'y avait plus que ses lèvres. J'ai fait courir mes doigts sur sa barbe puis sur son cou.

Nos visages se sont séparés et j'ai réinvesti mon statut de spectatrice, en espérant cet air béat collé sur ma figure ne faisait pas trop godiche.

Après que les Lakers ont perdu le match, nous sommes allés au Yard House pour avaler quelque chose.

Le bar en question comportait de nombreux écrans plats destinés aux amateurs de rencontres sportives. Des groupes de tuyaux longeaient le plafond pour acheminer l'alcool jusqu'aux tireuses. C'était une sensation pour le moins étrange que d'avoir un réseau de canalisations au dessus de la tête.

Nous avons commandé deux colossaux morceaux de pizza. Len ne semblait pas observer un régime alimentaire strict, à la différence de certains aficionados de la musculation. Quant à moi, même si me nourrissais sainement, je ne disais pas non à un bout de pizza occasionnel.

- Est-ce que tu comptes rester à Los Angeles ou c'est juste temporaire ?

Question implicite : puis-je me permettre de tomber amoureuse de toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je trouverai une raison de m'installer ici définitivement.

Il ancrait ses yeux dans les miens. A son tour, il s'est montré curieux :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu ne t'entraînes pas ?

- Je vais à la plage. Je surfe. Je lis. Parfois, je vais au cinéma avec ma meilleure amie.

- Tu sais tenir en place alors ! a-t-il plaisanté.

- Oui, ça m'arrive. Tu me verrais le Dimanche… Une vraie loque !

Nous avons terminé nos pizzas en devisant encore de nos goûts respectifs. L'heure fatidique de nous séparer approchait.

- Tu voudrais venir boire un dernier verre chez moi ? j'ai demandé.

Au diable cette stupide règle des trois rendez-vous. Son regard se fit plus espiègle.

- Avec plaisir.

J'ai tourné nerveusement la clé dans la serrure. Mon appartement avait bien sûr été rangé et nettoyé en prévision de ce moment. Entre autres anticipations j'avais également rasé mes jambes et appliqué du lait hydratant sur tout mon corps. Comme je refermais la porte, j'ai senti sa présence juste derrière moi. Je me suis retournée lentement. Il a franchi la distance qui nous séparait et m'a plaquée contre la porte. Apparemment il n'avait pas soif**.** Ca tombait bien, moi non plus. Nous sommes restés ainsi quelques secondes durant lesquelles mon rythme cardiaque a accéléré furieusement. Puis il s'est penché et s'est engagé dans un baiser très doux au premier abord mais qui s'est rapidement intensifié lorsque sa langue a été de la partie. Je me suis hissée sur les pointes de pied pour être à sa hauteur. Grisée par ce baiser, je me suis frottée outrageusement contre lui. Ses mains ont accroché mes hanches et sont descendues sur mes fesses où elles se sont attardées.

- Tu as le plus joli derrière que j'aie jamais vu.

Qu'il utilise le mot « derrière » m'a fait rire. J'ai agrippé son tee-shirt et l'ai retiré. Il a fait de même avec ma robe en caressant mes hanches et mes seins au passage et je me suis retrouvée en petite culotte.

Subitement il m'a soulevée et j'ai crocheté mes jambes de chaque côté de son bassin. Tout en continuant de jouer avec mes lèvres, il m'a portée jusqu'à mon lit où il me déposa avec plus ou moins de délicatesse. Sa brusquerie nous a fait rire tous les deux.

- Désolé, a-t-il soufflé.

D'un seul mouvement, il a fait descendre son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de finalement s'allonger sur moi.

Il a caressé doucement un de mes seins alors qu'il fouillait ma bouche à nouveau avec sa langue. Mes doigts s'entremêlaient dans ses cheveux. Il a fait glisser ma culotte dont je me suis débarrassée en me tortillant. Etre nue contre lui, sous son corps lourd et puissant, rendait ma respiration totalement désordonnée et mon désir presque insoutenable. La chaleur qui palpitait dans mon bas-ventre réclamait une délivrance.

Après avoir mis un préservatif, il est entré en moi avec douceur et a commencé à bouger. J'ai enfoncé mes doigts dans son dos. Ses coups de rein se sont faits plus intenses m'arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts. L'orgasme est venu rapidement.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes couchés sur le flanc, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. L'un de ses bras barrait mon torse et me maintenant fermement contre lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, une certaine partie de son anatomie s'est rappelée à moi et nous nous sommes lancés dans un second round en prenant davantage notre temps cette fois ci.

Nous avons fini par nous endormir. Le réveil indiquait sept heures lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai soulevé le bras de mon amant aussi délicatement que possible pour me rendre dans la salle de bains. Après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt, je suis me suis dirigée vers la cuisine pour me préparer un café. Len s'était levé, il récupérait ses vêtements éparpillés et s'habillait à la hâte.

- Salut, dis-je.

- Bonjour.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai un truc prévu, il faut que je rentre.

Insidieusement, une pesanteur s'est installée au creux de mon estomac. Quelle gourde je faisais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je passais la nuit avec un homme et qu'il détalait aussitôt son affaire faite.

- Pas la peine de me servir ton baratin.

Il resta interdit.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'assure. J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir. Mais là il faut que je me sauve.

Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser brièvement sans bouger, et il s'est enfui.

J'ai traversé la matinée comme si un gros nuage noir pesait au dessus de ma tête. Maussade et dépitée. Le besoin pressant d'exprimer mon trouble m'a poussé à donner rendez-vous à Bella pour déjeuner.

- Il s'est tiré. Comme ça.

- Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose à faire ce matin. Je suis sûre que tu extrapoles. Il m'a paru être un mec bien, vendredi.

- Tu lui as parlé cinq minutes… ai-je argué.

- Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute.

Bella était la personne réfléchie de notre binôme. Elle n'émettait jamais une opinion qui ne soit pas avisée, alors que j'étais l'impulsive des deux.

J'avais envie que Len m'appelle et démente toutes ces idées à la con qui couraient dans ma tête.

C'est ce qu'il a fait. Le soir même, tandis que je profitais des derniers rayons de soleil sur ma terrasse.

- Allo.

- Bonsoir, c'est Len.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai quittée ce matin. C'était pas très élégant.

- Pas vraiment non.

- Accepterais-tu un deuxième rendez-vous avec moi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

- Si tu me laisses venir chez toi demain soir, je te préparerai un dîner.

- D'accord. Dix-neuf heures, ça te convient ?

Len est arrivé à l'heure. A peine entré, il m'a enlacée et embrassée avec ferveur.

- Si on poursuit dans cette voie, on n'est pas prêts de manger, ai-je ri.

Il s'est lancé dans la préparation d'un risotto pendant que je faisais semblant d'aider tout en sirotant du vin. Nous avons dîné sur la terrasse. La soirée était agréable mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Len était là sans être là. Ses pensées semblaient encombrées par un mystérieux problème.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, ai-je finalement lâché une fois installés sur le canapé.

- Tu as raison. Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

- En quelque sorte. (J'ai ouvert la bouche, me préparant à lui balancer un flot de grossièretés.) J'ai une fille de neuf ans que j'élève seul.

C'était donc ça.

- Oh.

J'étais un peu sonnée. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à ça. J'ai repensé à ce qu'il m'avait dit lors de la soirée : « On a tous un passé. » Le sien avait l'aspect d'une petite fille de neuf ans.

- Et … la mère … où est-elle ?

- Elle vit dans en Louisiane. On est séparés depuis trois ans. Elle n'est pas vraiment apte à s'occuper de Zoe.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « pas vraiment apte » ?

- Elle a un problème avec l'alcool..

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que je craignais de voir la tête que tu fais en ce moment.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La tête de la fille qui se demande comment elle va pouvoir se sortir de ce merdier.

- Pas du tout, me suis-je offusquée. Ca ne change rien.

Je mentais. En un clin d' il, tout avait changé. J'aimais bien Len et à vrai dire j'étais en très bon chemin pour l'aimer tout court mais je n'avais que vingt-quatre ans. Je ne me sentais pas prête à gérer une ex-femme alcoolique, à devenir la vilaine sorcière qui allait s'immiscer entre une petite fille et son père et à me voir reprocher de prendre la place de sa mère. J'étais trop jeune pour ce genre de responsabilités, je voulais profiter de la vie en toute insouciance. Mais sur le moment j'ai eu honte de l'avouer.

A en juger par son regard incrédule, je n'étais pas parvenue à le duper. J'ai voulu faire preuve d'honnêteté, même si ça allait tout foutre en l'air.

- C'est faux. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour gérer ça.

- Je vois, a-t-il simplement dit.

Je l'avais froissé. Il est parti sans que nous ayons décidé quoi que ce soit à propos de notre relation.

J'ai fait la morte pendant plusieurs jours, bien consciente du caractère déplorable de mon comportement, laissant échouer ses nombreux appels sur ma messagerie. Invariablement il disait « C'est Len, rappelle moi s'il te plaît. »

Len me manquait. Sa voix chaude, ses sourires, ses yeux sombres me manquaient. Son odeur aussi. Il avait ouvert quelque chose en moi, une brèche à travers laquelle j'avais pu entrevoir le bonheur et j'avais peur qu'elle ne se referme.

- Tu es une idiote, m'a assené Bella un soir où je geignais au dessus d'un thé brûlant.

Elle avait mis ses lunettes, qui lui donnaient une allure intello-branchée.

- En tant qu'amie, t'es pas censée me réconforter et me dire que je vais m'en remettre.

Elle est passée outre mes protestations :

- Ce mec te plaît, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi enthousiaste à propos d'une relation. Tu dois accepter que parfois la vie te tombe dessus et qu'elle n'est pas exactement telle que tu l'avais imaginée. Il faut faire avec et se lancer dans la bataille. Si tu laisses tes peurs prendre le contrôle, tu risques de passer à côté d'une belle histoire d'amour. Peut-être l'histoire de ta vie.

Je la regardais fixement, la bouche entrouverte, estomaquée.

Une fois de plus, mon amie visait juste. Je devrais lui envoyer Edward, peut-être que ça le ferait réagir. C'est vrai, j'avais eu peur. Mais la perspective de ne plus jamais revoir Len était plus effrayante encore.

Bella partie, j'ai décidé d'appeler Len. J'ai retenu mon souffle en attendant qu'il décroche. Mais il n'a pas décroché. Peut-être s'était-il lassé d'attendre que je devienne une adulte. Je me suis laissée aller à pleurer sur mon sort et me suis endormie sur le canapé, enroulée dans mon plaid.

Le jour suivant, vers 10h, mon téléphone s'est manifesté alors que je sortais de la douche.

- Len ?

- Salut. J'ai besoin d'aide. Ma voiture ne veut pas démarrer. Il faudrait que tu me conduises à l'hôpital.

Il était paniqué, lui d'ordinaire si calme.

- Tu es blessé ?

- Non, c'est pas moi. C'est Zoé.

- T'es où ?

- A la salle de sport.

- Juste le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive.

Il attendait dehors, sur le parking. Je me suis arrêtée à sa hauteur, sans couper le moteur et j'ai attendu qu'il monte avant de repartir.

- Merci d'être venue.

- C'est normal. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Au Children's Hospital, sur Sunset Boulevard.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle est tombée à l'école. J'en sais pas plus.

Mon coeur s'est serré devant son angoisse manifeste. On a parcouru les kilomètres qui nous séparaient de l'hôpital dans un silence assourdissant. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de régler nos problèmes de grandes personnes. Je me suis garée dans le parking de l'établissement.- Il risque d'y en avoir pour un moment, tu n'as qu'à me laisser là.

- Tu rigoles, t'as pas de voiture pour revenir. Je vais attendre avec toi.

Il a fait un petit hochement de tête reconnaissant. Il a quasiment couru vers l'accueil pour demander des nouvelles de sa fille.

Elle avait été prise en charge par une jeune interne en pédiatrie qui l'avait emmenée faire une radio.

On a attendu ensemble dans la salle réservée à cet effet. Les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux, il agitait nerveusement ses mains croisées entre elles. Ses yeux inquiets balayaient la pièce sans répit. Voulant lui témoigner mon soutien, j'ai attrapé sa main et l'ai serrée doucement.

Quand l'interne est venue le chercher, j'ai trouvé plus approprié de le laisser y aller tout seul. J'ai eu le temps de boire trois cafés et de feuilleter tous les magazines disponibles. Apprendre que Rihanna se tapait Chris Brown à nouveau n'a pas dissipé mon malaise.

Len est reparu deux heures plus tard accompagné d'une fillette avec un bras dans le plâtre. En les voyant, je me suis levée précipitamment. Len était un peu plus serein.

- Bonjour toi, ai-je dit à l'intention de Zoe.

Elle est restée silencieuse, se contentant de m'examiner de ses grands yeux bruns.

- Elle est dans les vapes à cause des anti-douleurs, est intervenu Len. Elle a le bras cassé.

Il lui a caressé le sommet de la tête.

- Je vous ramène.

Sur le trajet, Zoé est sortie de sa torpeur un instant :

- C'est toi Jane ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Tu es très jolie.

J'ai souri en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Ensuite le sommeil l'a happée.

- Je ne sais pas où tu vis, ai-je dit.

- Au 55 Rose Avenue.

J'ai arrêté ma voiture dans une rue bordée de palmiers devant une petite maison en lambris blancs.

- Tu veux entrer ?

Si j'entrais ce serait comme une sorte d'accord tacite entre nous, signifiant que j'étais prête à reprendre notre relation là où on l'avait laissée et que je l'acceptais, lui et son passé. Est-ce que c'était ce que je voulais ?

- Oui.

La maison, qui n'était évidemment pas en travaux, était propre et rangée, la décoration simple mais jolie, toute en bois clairs et déclinaisons de beige.

Len est allé coucher sa fille dans sa chambre pendant que je me statufiais dans le salon.

- Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je nous prépare quelque chose ? ai-je demandé d'une voix faible alors qu'il revenait.

D'une main, il a ébouriffé ses cheveux. Son visage était las. Le contrecoup sans doute. Je me suis rapprochée de lui et lui ai frotté le bras doucement.

- Ca va ?

Il a fait un pas vers moi, a attrapé mon menton entre ses doigts et l'a soulevé. Ses lèvres se sont pressées avec force sur les miennes, comme s'il voulait y laisser son empreinte. Je l'ai enlacé pour être au plus près de lui, mes doigts s'enfonçant dans sa nuque. Une douce vague de chaleur m'a envahie instantanément.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui ai-je avoué, quand il a finalement délaissé ma bouche.

Nos fronts étaient toujours soudés l'un à l'autre.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça. J'ai flippé.

- Je sais, a-t-il soufflé. Je ne te demande rien, juste d'accepter que j'ai certaines responsabilités. On fera les choses au rythme qui te conviendra.

J'ai frotté ma joue contre la sienne comme un chat paresseux, et je me suis mise à embrasser le lobe de son oreille, la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis la peau de son cou.

- J'ai envie de toi, a-t-il dit d'une voix sourde. Viens.

Il m'entraîna à sa suite jusque dans sa chambre, attenante à celle de Zoé, et a fermé la porte.

- Et si elle se réveille ? j'ai murmuré.

- Elle est épuisée, elle va dormir encore un moment.

Dans l'urgence nous nous sommes mutuellement débarrassés de nos vêtements et nous avons fait l'amour dans la même urgence, debout, contre le mur. Il maintenait ma cuisse droite contre sa hanche. Je respirai de façon bruyante, dans son cou, m'empêchant de faire tout autre bruit qui aurait pu réveiller la petite. Aux confins du plaisir j'ai mordu dans son épaule.

Zoe s'est réveillée vers seize heures. Elle m'a surprise alors que j'étais en train de faire des crêpes dans la cuisine. Len était sous la douche. Elle s'est assise à la table.

- Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Si un peu. Où est mon papa ?

Son regard sur moi s'était fait inquisiteur.

- Il prend une douche. Ensuite, il te donnera tes médicaments. J'ai pensé que des crêpes te feraient plaisir. J'espère que tu aimes ça.

Je m'étais retournée et avais brandi ma spatule.

- Oui. C'est à cause de moi que tu voulais plus voir mon papa ? Tu sais, je suis sympa, je te ferai pas d'ennuis.

Sa remarque m'a complètement désarçonnée.

- Parfois les choses que tu ne connais pas peuvent te faire peur, pas vrai ? (Elle a acquiescé.) Eh bien moi c'était pareil. J'avais peur parce que je ne te connaissais pas. Mais je n'ai rien contre toi tu sais. Je te le promets.

- Alors vous pouvez être ensemble ? Il a personne pour s'occuper de lui. Moi je l'aime mais c'est pas pareil.

Pour elle je n'étais pas une vilaine sorcière mais celle qui pouvait rendre son père heureux.

- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour bien m'occuper de lui.

Sur ces mots, Len est entré dans la cuisine et a embrassé sa fille. Je les ai regardés tous les deux avec tendresse et j'ai su qu'ils faisaient déjà partie de ma vie.


	9. Rencontre sismique

**MILF & DILF Contest !**

**Titre :**** Rencontre sismique**

**Disclaimer :** **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. **

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**

**damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces), sur lequel se feront les votes !**

- Mais enfin, il doit bien y avoir une possibilité? Une issue ? Dis-je en soufflant nerveusement.

- Non Mademoiselle, ce sont les procédures d'urgence de sécurité.

- Mais c'est terminé depuis plus de deux heure, nous devons être les seuls à ne pas avoir été évacués!

- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, je ne fais qu'appliquer les consignes de sécurité, continua imperturbable le responsable de notre détention.

- Et s'il y a une urgence sanitaire ou autre, comment faîtes-vous ? Lui demandai-je en me tordant les mains fébrilement.

Il regarda mes mains, puis mon visage d'un air suspicieux.

- Avez-vous une maladie cardiaque ?

- Non

- Une maladie respiratoire grave qui requiert des soins particuliers ?

- Non !

- Une autre maladie qui nécessiterait la prise impérative de médicaments dans les prochaines heures ou l'évacuation urgente de ces locaux ?

- Non, répondis-je avec lassitude, en exhalant un soupir.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous engage à vous asseoir avec les autres personnes et à attendre patiemment que la situation se clarifie. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir informée.

- Peut-on au moins savoir approximativement quand vous envisagez notre évacuation définitive ? Tentai-je d'un ton pondéré, qui ne tenait pas compte de ma nervosité croissante.

- Cela ne dépend pas de moi mademoiselle, mais des unités de secours qui sont actuellement en place et nous donneront le feu vert quand tout risque aura été écarté. Vous êtes ici en sécurité et c'est le principal, non ?

Je soupirai de frustration. Je n'obtiendrai manifestement aucune autre information du responsable de la sécurité…

Je retournai m'asseoir dans un espace que j'avais avisé quelques minutes auparavant.

Il semblait un peu plus affranchi de la masse sombre que comptait la centaine individus, qui avaient été piégés, comme moi, en plein après-midi, alors qu'ils parcouraient les salles des imposants squelettes de dinosaures du Musée d'Histoire Naturelle du Comté de Los Angeles.

J'étais dans la rotonde, concentrée sur un superbe spécimen de tricératops, en dépit du brouhaha provoqué par une quarantaine d'écoliers surexcités, quand la première secousse s'était manifestée.

Tout était alors allé très vite. Les séismes étaient courants dans cette région et les plans d'urgence bien rodés, afin d'assurer la sécurité des visiteurs et du personnel.

A défaut d'avoir bénéficié d'une extraction du bâtiment, nous avions été dirigés rapidement vers une salle de repli sécurisée, qui assurément n'était destinée qu'à cet usage, si on en jugeait par l'aménagement et les installations de survie qu'elle comportait.

Et c'est ainsi que depuis deux heures, je subissais extrêmement tendue, la valse lente des personnes qui attendaient impatiemment leur délivrance, les piétinements et les cris des enfants fatigués de cette attente interminable et les réflexions tantôt acerbes, tantôt angoissées de certains adultes confinés dans cette pièce.

J'étais légèrement claustrophobe depuis plusieurs années… Et accessoirement anthropologue depuis quelques semaines ! Mais ce n'étaient certainement pas des motifs suffisants aux yeux du chef de la sécurité pour être évacuée d'urgence !

Alors, dire qu'en cet instant précis, j'aurai préféré la compagnie des squelettes muets vieux de quelques millions d'années à celle des spécimens vivants qui m'entouraient était un euphémisme !

Afin de m'occuper l'esprit et calmer ma nervosité, j'extirpai pour la énième fois ma tablette numérique de mon sac pour constater avec regret qu'aucune couverture n'était encore effective et décidai d'écrire un message préparatoire à mon directeur de recherches.

Trouver les mots n'allait pas être évident soupirai-je avec lassitude et tristesse…

Je ne l'entendis pas tout de suite arriver, absorbée par la rédaction de mon message, mais j'entendis assez rapidement sa musique, qui dans mon cas n'eut pas le mérite d'adoucir les mœurs.

- Tu n'as pas des oreillettes ou un truc de ce genre à mettre pour écouter ce… bruit ? Demandai-je froidement au jeune garçon qui était venu s'installer à mes côtés.

Il me regarda étonné, mais nullement troublé.

- Non, mon grand-père ne veut pas, il dit que c'est mauvais pour les oreilles. C'est un otorinologue ! Ajouta-t-il fièrement.

- Un oto-rhino-laryngologiste le repris-je machinalement d'un ton d'enseignante, tout en regardant avec méfiance le flux des personnes qui ne cessaient de se déplacer dans la salle et semblaient s'avancer un peu plus dangereusement vers moi.

- Wow tu le connais ?

- Qui ? Demandai-je, le visage perdu

- Ben, mon grand père !

- Non, je ne suis pas d'ici !

- Tu es d'où ?

Je regardai atterrée ce garçonnet de dix ans environ qui tentait de me faire la conversation.

- Chicago, dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Wow c'est super ! Moi j'ai lu toute l'histoire d'Al Capone et d'Eliot Ness…

Je grimaçai, ce garçon n'avait-il donc pas de parent pour venir le distraire ou s'occuper de lui ?

Je décidai de l'ignorer en me replongeant dans l'écriture de mon message initial.

- Elle est super ta tablette !

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais expliqué qu'il était mal élevé d'espionner les gens ou de les déranger quand ils faisaient quelque chose de sérieux ?

- Oh ! Tu fais quoi de sérieux ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Répondis-je irritée et déstabilisée par la question.

- En tout cas, c'était pas du bruit que j'écoutais, c'est le plus grand groupe de rap de tous les temps, dit-il après un silence.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tout en décidant de me lever tout court, afin de trouver un endroit plus tranquille pour m'isoler et conclure ce message qui me mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, à moins que ce ne soit ce refuge inquiétant, ou cette situation, ou encore la tournure que venait de prendre ma vie toute entière...

Je rassemblai mes affaires, quand ma tablette glissa au sol, affichant quelques photos de mes dernières recherches.

- Wow c'est quoi tout cela ? Dit le petit brun en se saisissant de la tablette et en y posant ses doigts.

- Ne touche pas à cela, hurlai-je furieuse.

Le garçon me regarda interloqué, et me rendit penaud l'objet du délit, dont je me saisis immédiatement, encore plus furieuse après moi-même d'avoir houspillé un gamin qui ne faisait rien de mal finalement et devait se sentir probablement un peu seul et inactif dans tout ce bazar.

Bon sang, que m'arrivait-il ? Je devais absolument sortir de cette salle avant de devenir incontrôlable ! Prendre cet avion qui ramènerait chez moi et tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire…

- C'est quoi votre problème ?

Je levai les yeux vers un homme élancé, aux cheveux cuivrés, que j'aurai probablement trouvé séduisant en temps normal, si son regard vert commando n'avait décidé de me fusiller sur le champ !

Et de me pousser à franchir les dernières limites du seuil de tolérance que je m'étais imposées, en cette journée catastrophique…

- Et vous quel est le vôtre, je vous prie ?

- Mon problème à moi, cingla-t-il, les yeux emplis de colère, c'est que vous êtes en train de bousculer un jeune garçon, qui a probablement déjà été ébranlé par l'expérience sismique de tout à l'heure et qui ne cherche qu'à se rassurer en tentant d'établir un dialogue avec un adulte. Mais il est clair que le concept d'adulte doit vous échapper !

- Je vous rassure, il est tout à fait d'attaque et absolument pas ébranlé, répondis-je en ignorant délibérément sa remarque.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Il semble manifeste que vous n'avez pas fait carrière en tant que psychologue !

- Vous êtes son père ? Demandai-je furieuse, car si c'est le cas je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de le rassurer vous-même ! Croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de tel qu'un parent investi au lieu d'un simple inconnu, afin d'établir un dialogue apaisant !

A la vue de son regard meurtrier, je vis avec satisfaction que ma petite tirade avait eu son effet, et décidai de donner l'estocade finale, avant de partir me replier ailleurs très promptement.

- Et si par la même occasion, vous pouviez lui inculquer quelques règles élémentaires de politesse, cela ne manquerait pas d'étoffer votre image paternelle !

J'étais assise par terre depuis vingt bonnes minutes à écouter, bien malgré moi, les problèmes de santé du chiwawa de ma voisine, quand ma jeune victime brune s'approcha...

_Oh pitié non, que tout cela s'arrête…_

Le garçon s'était posté en face de moi et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

Soudain, l'évocation d'une sorte de Rambo aux yeux verts, armé jusqu'aux dents, se glissa insidieusement dans mon esprit. Je regardai rapidement autour du jeune garçon, afin de voir si l'ombre de son père ne planait pas derrière lui, mais apparemment il était seul…

- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est ton père qui t'a envoyé me voir ? Lui demandai-je suspicieuse, continuant à inspecter les parages des yeux.

- Mon père ?

Il me regardait comme si j'étais une hallucination.

- Oh tonton Eddy ! Dit-il en comprenant. Non c'est pas lui ! Il était vraiment furieux après toi ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi en colère depuis qu'Alice nous a tous teint les cheveux en bleu ! Dit-il en riant.

- Ah ! Dis-je d'un ton neutre, ne comprenant pas ce que ce garçon cherchait.

- Mais peut-être que c'est quand même mon père qui m'a envoyé…

Je relevais à nouveau les yeux vers lui, en me demandant où il voulait en venir, scrutant brusquement les alentours, afin de surprendre un colosse brun menaçant, présentant les mêmes traits que le jeune garçon.

- Maman dit toujours que papa nous influence sûrement en bien de là où il est.

Je ressentis subitement un léger malaise lié à une étrange mauvaise intuition.

- Elle dit que c'est sa manière de nous parler depuis les étoiles…

Malaise qui se transforma en sentiment affreux de culpabilité en réalisant que cet enfant avait, de toute évidence, perdu son père. Je comprenais mieux la signification du regard assassin de son oncle quand j'avais parlé d'image et d'investissement paternels.

- Alors tu m'excuses ?

- Excuses acceptées, lui dis-je avec le plus beau sourire que j'avais en réserve.

- Super ! Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi alors ?

_Zut ! Comment me débarrasser du problème ?..._

- Heu…Tu sais, je ne suis pas très intéressante… Tu ne préfères pas aller bavarder avec les autres enfants que je vois là bas, qui ont l'air de bien s'amuser ?

- Tu plaisantes ! J'ai parié avec Maggie que j'arriverai à montrer tes photos à Rosalie.

Quoi ? Ce gamin venait de me manipuler ou je me faisais des idées ? !

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais les photos bizarres que tu as sur ta tablette. Elles sont trop stylées !

Afin de modérer mes propos, je tentai de me souvenir que ce garçon n'avait plus de père, un oncle possiblement belliqueux à ma poursuite et une meute de petites têtes, pouvant potentiellement envahir mon espace vital. Ce qui devait m'amener à me montrer pondérée et astucieuse.

J'inspirai fortement.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Emmet

- Bien Emmet. Je peux te dire un secret ?

- Oui, dit-il, les yeux brillants comme si j'allai lui montrer le Saint Graal.

- Ces photos sont…spéciales, elles n'ont jamais été publiées, mises sur le Net, si tu préfères, ou ailleurs…

- Wow vous êtes une sorte de journaliste détective secret ? Me demanda-t-il, le regard empli de surexcitation, alors que je notais au passage que le respect avait induit le vouvoiement d'Emmet pour la première fois…

- Non ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rire, je ne suis qu'anthropologue, mais il faut que…

- Wowww dit-il encore les yeux écarquillés, comme si je venais de lui révéler le nom d'une nouvelle espèce vivante.

- Maggie, Rosalie, Angela, Leah venez, cria-t-il haut et fort

Je sursautai brutalement, tétanisée…

_Non, il n'allait tout de même pas faire rappliquer toute la bande…_

Avec effroi, je vis malheureusement s'approcher trois petites brunettes suivies de près par une petite blonde.

Je repensais avec un sourire amer à mon père qui détestait les chats, mais qui avait pourtant un don étrange à les attirer, ceux-ci ne manquant jamais de venir se frotter contre ses jambes tendues, comme s'ils voulaient le narguer ou le provoquer.

Moi c'étaient les enfants que je fuyais, et qui avaient pourtant une propension étrange à venir tourner autour de moi… Pas de doute, l'atavisme avait fait son œuvre, mais d'une manière détournée…

J'étudiai rapidement la salle afin de distinguer un endroit calme et miraculeux où j'aurai pu m'enfouir, à défaut de m'enfuir, mais c'était peine perdue…

Inconsciemment, je resserrai vivement mes doigts sur ma tablette numérique, comme si elle possédait des vertus prophylactiques ou magiques, qui auraient pu exorciser les petites mains fouineuses.

- Tu as peur ?

- Pardon ?

Je regardais la jeune fille brune qui m'avait interrogée et me fixait de ses grands yeux calmes et inquisiteurs.

- Non, bien sur que non ! Dis-je d'une voix que je voulais assurée.

Ces enfants étaient vraiment redoutables !

- Maman dit qu'on trouve toujours à faire quelque chose d'inutile et de ridicule quand on a peur… Dit-elle en fixant mes mains crispées sur la tablette.

Bon sang, étaient-ils tous aussi mal élevés… Et où étaient leurs parents ?

- Et ta maman ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était dangereux de parler avec des inconnus ? Répliquai-je d'une voix sourde et menaçante, afin de me débarrasser de la fillette.

- Et à ce propos, vos mères ne sont pas là ? Demandai-je irritée, évitant tout de même le mot « père » par égard pour Emmet.

Ils me regardèrent tous les quatre interdits, comme si j'étais simple d'esprit.

- On fait partie du groupe de visite de l'école. Il n'y a juste que quelques parents qui accompagnent. Mais toi, ça se voit que tu ne dois pas faire partie des parents accompagnateurs ! Me dit l'autre petite brune

- Non, en effet ! Répondis-je d'un ton sec.

- Et je vous engage à vite aller les retrouver, plutôt que de vous amuser à importuner des personnes qui n'appartiennent pas à votre groupe. Cela devient lassant et pénible…

Un voile passa sur le visage de celle qui se prénommait Maggie, la brunette aux grands yeux sombres, ainsi que sur celui d'Emmet.

- Viens Maggie, fais pas attention à ce que dit la dame elle n'aime pas les enfants ! Dit la jeune blonde

Une boule douloureuse se forma dans mon ventre et j'inspirai plus fortement afin de balayer les ombres passagères qui étaient revenues me hanter. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment perdu le pouvoir d'aimer les enfants ?

- C'est pathologique ce rejet systématique des enfants ou c'est juste un exutoire malsain lié à la situation présente ?

_Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Le criquet vert de ma conscience ! A croire qu'il avait une connexion directe avec mon esprit !_

- Vous manquez d'à propos ! Ils viennent de partir, lui dis-je d'un ton fatigué.

- Et cela vous étonne ?

- Ecoutez Monsieur, je conçois que la situation soit désagréable pour tout le monde, mais ces enfants sont en roues libres depuis un petit moment et ne se montrent pas particulièrement agréables. Est-ce trop demander que leurs accompagnateurs les canalisent et qu'ils nous laissent en paix en attendant de pouvoir sortir de cette salle ? Dis-je d'une voix dure.

- Quel dommage d'être aussi aigrie à un âge aussi si jeune !

- Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que cela, grommelai-je, mon physique me manipule !

- Je ne parlais pas de votre physique, mais plutôt de votre comportement !

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de me juger aussi vite ? Explosai-je rageusement.

La journée avait mal commencée et indubitablement elle s'achevait aussi mal…

Je venais de parcourir près de 3000 kilomètres pour arriver, durant la matinée, dans ce musée, où mes espoirs avaient été réduits à néant devant l'obstination du Responsable du Département Archéologie et Anthropologie à refuser d'examiner mes recherches…

Et maintenant, je finissais enfermée dans un local de fortune, suite à une secousse sismique, entourée d'une horde de gamins envahissants. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire à présent ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre…

Je sentis soudain le sol tressaillir sous mon corps et les murs se remettre à vibrer.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'était quoi cela ? Dis-je en paniquant.

- Il y a des répliques parfois.

- Des répliques ?

- Des secousses moins importantes qui succèdent au séisme initial, si vous préférez… Dit-il d'un ton peu amène.

- Oh mon dieu, je croyais que les secousses étaient terminées depuis plus de deux heures…

- Réfléchissez ! Si c'était vraiment terminé, nous aurions déjà été évacués… Me répondit-il d'un ton sec

Je tentais de faire le tri dans ma tête qui menaçait d'imploser, terrassée par des vertiges et une migraine effroyable. J'avais atteint mes limites. Et je sentais les murs dangereusement se rapprocher, vaciller autour de moi, tout devenait confus…

- Hey, vous allez bien ? Me demanda le criquet d'une voix inquiète en se penchant sur moi.

- C'est si évident que cela ? Bredouillai-je avec une pointe de sarcasme

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il la voix radoucie.

- Non, dis-je faiblement la voix chevrotante

- C'est toujours un peu impressionnant la première fois, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle et le séisme est de petite magnitude.

- Voilà qui me rassure, en effet ! Dis-je en marmonnant avec anxiété.

- Détendez-vous, tout va bien se passer…

Et pour appuyer cette prédiction optimiste l'homme déclara, comme pour m'effrayer d'avantage :

- Bon, il faut que je regroupe ma famille…Charlotte, Maggie, Alec, Jane, revenez auprès de moi s'il vous plaît… Toi aussi Emmet…

Je l'écoutai épeler à haute et intelligible voix tous ces prénoms sans vraiment y croire.

- Ils sont tous à vous ? Demandai-je atterrée.

Il me regarda amusé, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

- En fait, j'en ai encore deux autres à la maison !

Devant mon air ébahi, il ajouta avec un sourire :

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Vous semblez avoir un instinct maternel si développé !

J'étais à l'instant présent incapable de croiser le fer avec lui, totalement assommée par cette succession d'évènements qui avaient rythmé chaotiquement ma journée.

Devant mon silence improbable, il continua avec un sourire en coin moqueur :

- En réalité, une seule m'appartient dans le lot ! Le petit brun, dont avez fait la connaissance et qui tire la queue de cheval de la blonde, à juste titre énervée, est mon neveu Emmet. Et la petite brune qui saute à pieds joints sur les dalles de couleur noire est sa sœur Maggie. Les deux jumeaux Alec et Jane qui martyrisent, sans en avoir l'air, ce pauvre homme qui essaye de lire son guide touristique, sont les enfants de ma sœur cadette. Et la fillette aux cheveux bouclés, qui nous regarde avec ce sourire angélique, est Charlotte, le petit démon qui embellit ma vie de tous les jours ! Conclut-il en tendant un index dans sa direction.

- C'est terrifiant comme description ! On dirait une sorte de famille Adams ! Lui dis-je amusée et déroutée.

Il éclata de rire, tandis que les enfants s'avançaient vers nous.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire !

Mais curieusement, malgré cette présentation quelque peu insolite, je me sentais en terrain plus stable et moins sur la défensive, même lorsqu'ils s'assirent tous en tailleur à mes côtés…

- Vous allez mieux, me demanda-t-il concerné ou préférez-vous qu'on vous allonge ?

- Non, je vous remercie, répondis-je vivement.

Je m'étais suffisamment humiliée pour la journée…

Je l'observai s'occuper de toute cette fratrie depuis quelques instants et il semblait être parfaitement dans son élément. J'avouais que cela forçait mon admiration, moi qui étais fille unique, issue d'une famille dont les membres se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, et encore, en y intégrant mes amis d'enfance !

- Quand est-ce qu'on sort tonton ?

- Bientôt Emmet…

- On joue à Action-Vérité en attendant ?

- Non Emmet, répondirent en chœur les autres.

Apparemment, cela avait dû laisser quelques mauvais souvenirs…

- Pff, je sais pas quoi faire, on doit vraiment rester assis Eddy ?

- Oui Emmet, nous restons groupés maintenant… Et assis ! Dit son oncle d'un ton ferme.

Je réfléchissais à la manière de me rendre plus avenante que je ne l'avais été les premières fois et fouillai dans mon sac, en sortant respectivement un mètre enrouleur, un sachet de gants en plastique, une mini lampe de poche, une petite boîte avec un kit brossette, pince, spatule et pipette, sous les yeux médusés de la famille rassemblée autour de moi.

Je finis par brandir triomphalement une loupe électronique de poche avec un sourire éclatant.

Je la tendis à Emmet, qui me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

- Voilà pour t'occuper ! Regarde, c'est un truc magique et incroyable ! Tu peux tout voir en grand et même prendre des photos de tout ce qui est minuscule, lui dis-je d'un ton enthousiaste.

Emmet regardait d'un air dubitatif le petit appareil qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, puis se tourna vers son oncle, le visage incrédule et interrogatif.

- Vous avez un don avec les enfants, c'est indéniable ! Me chuchota ma conscience aux yeux verts et espiègles.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous eu comme idée magique pour le distraire ? Moi, au moins j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose !

- Oui, et je vous en remercie, me dit-il simplement, avec un sourire dénué d'ironie, qui paradoxalement me mit beaucoup plus mal à l'aise que les précédents plus moqueurs.

- Qui veut faire une partie de Mario sur mon Phone ?

- Moi dirent-ils tous, y-compris Emmet, qui laissa choir ma loupe entre mes mains avec un rapide « merci ».

- Evidemment, c'est facile avec de pareils arguments ! Grommelai-je.

- Question d'entraînement !

- Bon chacun son tour, ok les enfants ? Ajouta le dénommé Eddy au milieu de l'effervescence enfantine.

Il regarda la loupe électronique qui se pavanait entre mes mains et me demanda railleur :

- Vous vous baladez souvent avec des trucs comme cela dans votre sac à main ?

- Pourquoi cela vous pose un problème ? Je vous signale que même au contrôle de sécurité du musée, ils m'ont laissée passer !

- Et bien habituellement les sacs à main de femmes contiennent des choses plus…

- Plus ?… Ajoutai-je sur la défensive

- Laissez tomber ! Me dit-il, sentant le terrain miné à plein nez

- Oh je vois, les idées reçues ont la vie dure !

- Avouez que ce que vous avez sorti de votre sac à main tout à l'heure laisse songeur…

- Et encore vous n'avez pas vu le scalpel j'ai planqué dans la doublure de mon sac, qui m'aide à égorger les victimes que je cache dans les musées !

Il éclata de rire.

- Après une révélation pareille, il faudra que je demande que l'on trace votre parcours sur les caméras de surveillance !

- Alors c'est vous que je vais devoir faire disparaître !

- Papa regarde l'image sur l'appareil de la dame, c'est comme celle qu'on a vue dans le film.

Je vis quatre autres têtes enfantines se pencher sur ma tablette.

- C'est « l'Homme de Vitruve », expliquai-je.

- C'est où Vitruve ? demanda Alec

- C'est un mutant ? S'enquit Emmet

- Quoi ? Non ! Répondis-je interloquée.

- Pourquoi il a quatre bras et quatre jambes alors ? Ajouta Emmet.

- Eh bien… C'est juste un dessin qui devait montrer les proportions du corps humain à travers son mouvement. L'homme représenté n'a pas vraiment quatre bras et quatre jambes, c'est plutôt… une sorte de projection destinée à...

- Il est tout nu et il a qu'un seul sexe ! Gloussa Charlotte, le petit ange démoniaque, me coupant dans cette explication qu'aucun n'écoutait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Je tentai un regard désespéré vers le père des boucles cuivrées, dont les yeux malicieux ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne me viendrait pas en aide dans cette affaire, trop amusé par la tournure que prenait l'histoire…

- Hum…Oui la nudité c'est plus… pour permettre de mieux appréhender, enfin je veux dire étudier le corps humain, repris-je en m'éclaircissant la voix.

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de femme alors ? Demanda Jane.

- C'est un dessin du XVe siècle, à cette époque on s'intéressait surtout à l'homme…

- C'est un dessin misogène alors ! Rétorqua Jane.

- Heu non !... C'est un document historique, répondis-je, prise de cours par l'orientation nouvelle de la conversation. Cela aide à retracer…Enfin cela permet d'aider à comprendre l'évolution humaine et celle de la perception de l'homme, ou de la femme, ajoutai-je à l'attention de Jane. A l'époque le concept de misogynie n'existait pas vraiment tel qu'on l'entend maintenant.

Les cinq enfants me regardaient tous comme si je parlais une langue inconnue et je notais en mon for intérieur, que si un jour je devais animer des conférences, il me faudrait absolument éviter les scolaires et me concentrer sur les universitaires !

Fort heureusement, leur attention fut redirigée assez rapidement vers une autre victime, non loin de nous, qui avait eu la remarquable idée d'extraire de son sac une sorte d'appareil sophistiqué, dont je remerciai intérieurement le créateur…

Et je soufflai enfin intensément de soulagement.

- Pas très concluante cette prestation ! Je me sens un peu dépassée par les évènements. Dis-je misérablement aux yeux verts qui me regardaient attentivement.

- Je trouve, pour ma part, que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien pour une phobique des enfants ! Et vous avez survécu à l'interrogatoire ! Ca c'est une véritable victoire !

- Je ne suis pas phobique des enfants ! Dis-je d'un ton outré.

- Ah non ?

- Non c'est juste un domaine dans lequel je ne me sens pas à l'aise…

- En revanche « l'Homme de Vitruve » c'est un domaine dans lequel vous semblez très à l'aise !

Je le sondais du regard ? Voulait-il vraiment que nous parlions de ma vie personnelle ? Et depuis quand voulait-il d'ailleurs deviser avec moi ?

- Un peu, dis-je méfiante.

- Vous avez tout de même sa photo sur votre tablette ! Dit-il en souriant

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez-quoi vous ?

- La photo de mes enfants ! me répondit-il, élargissant son sourire.

- Evidemment ! Chacun ses centres d'intérêts !

- Vraiment ? Une passion pour Léonard de Vinci ? Le corps humain ? La science de l'homme ? Ou doit-on y voir une sorte de fantasme ou d'idéal masculin ?

- Très drôle Monsieur… Monsieur comment du reste ?

- Edward, cela suffira et vous êtes ?

- Mademoiselle Swan ! Cela suffira ! Et pour répondre à votre question précédente mon centre d'intérêt se porte plutôt sur l'anthropologie.

Il me regarda fixement un court moment, cherchant une réponse à une question improbable, que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer.

- Très heureux de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle Swan, me dit-il finalement avec un immense sourire, qui me déstabilisa.

Cette expression soudainement épanouie sur son visage ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Dieu sait ce qu'elle signifiait. Je pouvais presque sentir l'épée qu'il avait empruntée à Damoclès me frôler les cheveux !

- Pourquoi l'anthropologie ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Vous voulez vraiment entendre l'histoire de ma vie ? Soufflai-je incrédule.

- Vous êtes jeune, je ne prends pas beaucoup de risques avec l'ennui d'une longue histoire ! Argua-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Je le regardais avec acuité, il semblait sincèrement intéressé…

Alors je me pris au jeu de lui raconter combien un documentaire sur les australopithèques, à l'âge de 12 ans, m'avait subjuguée et avait décidé de mon destin d'anthropologue, combien je m'étais battue afin de décrocher des bourses et être admise au sein de la prestigieuse Université de Chicago, qui offrait tant de possibilités pour la Recherche, combien il avait été difficile d'imposer mon point de vue à mes parents, qui ne voyaient dans ce parcours qu'une utopie, non rémunératrice de surcroît, malgré l'obtention de mon doctorat en septembre…

Mes yeux se portèrent sur son visage. Il me regardait avec intérêt, une lueur étrange, pigmentant le vert intense de son regard, que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

Je baissai les yeux, intimidée par cet homme dont le visage m'apparaissait pour la première fois pertinent, captivant et…magnifique.

Je secouai mon esprit afin d'expulser ces idées étranges et inadéquates, et continuai d'une voix plus désenchantée :

- Cela étant, mes parents n'avaient peut-être pas tort et tout rêve a ses limites…

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'un ponte probablement machiste, misogyne et tellement imbu de sa grande personne, qu'il refuse de s'abaisser à lire le travail et les conclusions d'une jeune diplômée, a décidé en toute souveraineté que mes recherches ne valaient pas la peine d'être validées et poursuivies.

Je suis venue ici pour cela aujourd'hui, dans le but de le convaincre, mais il m'a fuie toute la journée. Malheureusement il fait autorité dans mon secteur d'activité et il est mécène. Alors sans son soutien et sa subvention, je n'ai aucune chance de poursuivre mes recherches, car l'Université de Chicago n'ira pas à l'encontre de sa décision. Les enjeux sont trop importants. C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent, dis-je amèrement.

- Vous avez essayé de le contacter par mail ou par courrier afin de lui expliquer votre projet ?

- Oui bien évidemment, mais il n'a jamais répondu à mes mails. Je ne dois pas être suffisamment gradée pour lui.

- Je suis désolé pour vous, murmura-t-il.

- Pas autant que moi, dis-je amèrement.

Un silence se fit, que je rompis, curieuse d'avoir plus d'informations sur cet homme qui caressait doucement les cheveux de sa fille, absorbée dans une conversation avec sa cousine.

- Et vous ?

- Quoi moi ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Quels sont vos rêves, vos passions, votre métier ?

- Eh bien cela semble évident non ? Me répondit-il mutin. Je suis papa accompagnateur ! Et croyez-moi c'est une passion qui n'est pas de tout repos… mais tellement gratifiante !

- Surtout que vous bénéficiez d'aides impromptues de pauvres créatures, dont le seul tort est d'avoir croisé votre route au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment !

- Vous êtes dure !

Nous fûmes interrompus par Charlotte qui se plaignait d'avoir soif.

Toute la petite bande leva joyeusement, décidant de faire un repli stratégique auprès d'un buffet improvisé, en fond de salle, proposant plusieurs boissons ou kits alimentaires de survie.

- Je les accompagne, vous désirez quelque chose ? Café, thé, eau, jus d'orange… Whisky ? Tenta-t-il en riant.

- Je vous remercie. Une bouteille d'eau, si vous trouvez…J'évite de me saouler avec des inconnus ! Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

J'étais étonnée de voir combien la situation entre nous avait évolué subtilement vers un échange amical et confidentiel. Cependant, je notai qu'il avait refusé de parler de lui, alors que moi, curieusement si introvertie, je m'étais laissée allée à lui confier des bribes de ma vie…

Il revint avec ma bouteille d'eau, qu'il me tendit et s'assit à nouveau près de moi.

- Où sont les enfants ? Demandai-je.

- Ils vous manquent déjà ? Répondit-il moqueur.

- Ils ne sont pas aussi terrifiants qu'ils en ont l'air, finalement ! Dis-je en plaisantant.

- A votre place, je ne serai pas aussi catégorique ! Affirma-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un haussement de sourcils.

Je ris doucement à sa remarque.

Un silence apaisant et confortable s'installa entre nous durant plusieurs minutes.

- J'ai été enceinte une fois …

Il leva les yeux, surpris, autant que moi, de cette révélation qui venait de s'échapper de façon intempestive de mes lèvres.

Je n'évoquais jamais cette expérience douloureuse, surtout avec un parfait inconnu.

J'hésitai à poursuivre.

Il ne disait rien, attendant patiemment la fin de la phrase qui viendrait ou non…

Après tout, je ne reverrai jamais cet homme et j'avais un besoin viscéral à l'instant qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas aussi… Aussi quoi d'ailleurs ?...

- Mais cela ne s'est pas… fait, dis-je en soupirant.

- Désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas, j'avais seize ans et j'étais paniquée…Tout le monde m'incitait à la raison, j'avais des études longues à terminer et toute la vie devant moi… Un bébé aurait été une entrave à tout cela.

- Je comprends, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Non, je crois que personne ne peut comprendre, s'il ne l'a pas vécu, dis-je d'un ton terne. Je me suis enfuie pour pouvoir garder cet enfant et rejoindre une association, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, qui aidait les jeunes filles dans ma situation. J'ai fait une fausse-couche en cours de route. Fin de l'histoire…

Je marquai une pause et souris amèrement.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu mes parents aussi heureux et attentifs avec moi que ce jour là ! Dis-je dans un rire froid.

Il m'observa sans rien dire avec gravité.

Le silence revint, laissant les minutes s'approprier l'espace qui se recomposait sensiblement entre nous…

- J'avais 19 ans, quand ma petite amie m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, murmura-t-il soudain. Cela a été un vrai tsunami, mais je ne le regrette pas, ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'un sourire tendre s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

- Elle a eu de la chance ! Le garçon qui était avec moi a été submergé, lui ! Emporté par la vague, qui l'a poussé à aller nager ailleurs, dans des eaux plus calmes…

- Désolé.

- Pas moi !

- Il ou elle a quel âge maintenant ? Demandai-je en essayant d'évaluer le sien…

Il me regarda avec malice, comme s'il n'était pas dupe de mon petit stratagème.

- Un âge délicat et extrêmement perturbant pour un père ! Dit-il en riant…

16 ans ! Ajouta-t-il en faisant une moue délicieuse.

- Oh je vois

- Non, sans vouloir paraître arrogant, je ne crois pas ! Me dit-il en riant à nouveau.

Je souris…

- Un penny pour votre sourire, me dit-il en souriant à son tour

Nous étions à combien de sourires au juste ? Je n'avais pas fait le décompte, mais j'avais le sentiment d'avoir plus souri en une heure qu'en une année…

- En fait, je pensais à un article que j'ai lu ce matin, dans l'avion, qui expliquait combien dans des situations de crise, des inconnus avaient la capacité inattendue de parler de leur vie intime et de confesser ce qu'ils avaient du mal à évoquer parfois même avec certains de leurs proches…C'était vraiment un article d'à-propos ! Observai-je avec ironie

- Vous avez lu cela dans un magazine de voyance ? Railla-t-il

- Non, dis je en éclatant de rire, mais maintenant que vous me le dîtes, l'hôtesse qui s'est approchée de moi avec son chariot chargé de magazines, avait le visage de Madame Irma !

Je regardai le petit groupe d'enfants se divertir autour du buffet de secours désormais presque vide.

Il suivit mon regard et s'attarda lui aussi sur les formes enfantines.

- Je suis tellement étrangère à tout cela, murmurai-je comme pour moi même

- Vous ne vous en sortez pas si mal ! Vous n'en avez étranglé aucun depuis au moins 30 minutes !

Depuis cette heure que nous venions de passer ensemble, j'apprenais à apprécier son humour désinvolte, dont les accents espiègles avaient pris le pas sur ceux plus cinglants du début.

- Je crois que les enfants me font peur, avouai-je tout doucement.

- Je crois que c'est l'inconnu qui vous fait peur, vous avez peut-être grandi trop vite pour avoir pu approcher le monde de l'enfance, chuchota-t-il.

Ma gorge se noua instantanément et des souvenirs ternes affluèrent…

- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons pouvoir procéder aux mesures d'évacuation définitives, annonça la voix claire du responsable de la sécurité.

Un murmure de soulagement se fit distinctement entendre dans la salle.

- Par mesure de sécurité, nous vous demandons de sortir un à un, en respectant l'aire de balisage qui a été prévue à cet effet. Les enfants et leurs accompagnateurs seront les premiers à sortir.

J'écoutai, sans vraiment l'entendre, la voix énumérer de façon monocorde et exhaustive toutes les règles d'évacuation, alors que mon regard était dirigé vers lui et les cinq visages juvéniles qui l'enserraient.

Une rencontre fortuite et étrange qui laisserait des souvenirs avec quelques notes de nostalgie à la clé…

Je me tournai vers lui, lorsque la voix s'éteint, entraînant un rassemblement vers la sortie devenue à présent accessible.

- Et bien Edward, ce fut un plaisir de partager ces échanges constructifs sur les enfants et découvrir l'existence du nouveau métier de papa accompagnateur !

- Ce plaisir fut partagé Mademoiselle Swan ! Bon retour sur Chicago !

- Merci, bon retour chez vous, Edward.

Je le vis se perdre dans la longue file des enfants qui se tenaient deux par deux, attendant leur passage, et mon cœur se serra imperceptiblement. Ma vie me semblait si vide tout à coup.

Je chassais rapidement ces pensées et me mis de nouveau à pianoter frénétiquement sur mon portable, qui refusait de capter quoique ce soit, attendant patiemment de pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour et respirer enfin à mon aise.

Fort heureusement, l'attente ne fut pas longue et je pus enfin sortir de cette salle dans laquelle nous étions restés trop longtemps confinés.

Je suivais le balisage, sous l'œil vigilant des agents de sécurité, quand mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement rapide non loin de moi.

Au moment où mon esprit identifia la forme, le cri de l'agent de sécurité retentit et je me précipitai en dehors des bandes de balisages pour pousser Emmet sur le côté, tandis qu'un bloc se détachait de la structure d'attache d'un squelette et venait me percuter.

Une douleur sourde se fit sentir dans mon bras, faisant écho aux sanglots d'Emmet à mes côtés.

- Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… C'était la balle rebondissante de papa…Elle est tombée… De ma poche… J'ai voulu la rattraper…Je suis tellement désolé…

J'entendis le cri d'Edward appelant Emmet, l'entrevis, à son tour, tenter de remonter en sens inverse le parcours balisé, remarquai les agents de sécurité le bloquer dans son cheminement et finalement nous évacuer tous trois prestement vers les postes de premiers soins aménagés, pour la circonstance, aux abords du musée.

- Comment va votre bras ? Demanda-t-il, en écartant doucement la compresse que les urgentistes m'avaient appliquée.

- Cela va mieux, je vous remercie, répondis-je avec un pâle sourire.

- Cela ne suffira pas ! Je ne comprends pas qu'ils n'aient pas procédé à d'autres soins ! Il vous faut au moins trois points de suture… Gronda-t-il en voyant ma plaie.

- Médecin alors ? Moi qui croyais que vous étiez psychologue ! Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il me regarda déconcerté, avec un air grave et indécis.

- Edward, je ne suis pas une priorité, je n'ai presque rien… Vous ne pouvez pas les accabler, ils sont débordés… Et vous devriez retourner auprès de votre famille, qui vous attend avec les enfants, depuis un bon moment… Je ne suis pas agonisante, on va s'occuper de moi quand on m'aura transférée à l'hôpital… Et il est important qu'Emmet sorte également de ce contexte dramatique et angoissant, puisqu'il n'a rien, ajoutai-je, en espérant que ce dernier argument apporterait du poids à la décision finale.

Il me regarda longuement, pensif et plongé dans des réflexions qui laissaient parfois échapper quelques émotions fugaces.

- Vous allez signer la feuille de décharge et venir avec moi. Dit-il finalement. Je vous emmène dans une clinique. Il est hors de question de vous laisser attendre ici ou à l'hôpital, sans soin, durant cinq heures parce que vous n'êtes pas une priorité ! C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire !

- Quoi ?... Non Edward ! Vous ne m'êtes pas redevable, ni Emmet. N'importe qui aurait fait ce…

- Mademoiselle Swan, c'est non négociable ! Me coupa-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

- Venez, ajouta-t-il plus doucement en m'aidant à me relever. Emmet, tu viens ? On rentre à la maison…

Le jeune garçon s'approcha timidement de moi et me prit la main, hésitant.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, qui le détendit instantanément et me valut un regard lumineux.

- C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Bella, répondis-je en resserrant mes doigts sur les siens.

- Bella… Répéta-t-il avec émerveillement. C'est beau comme prénom…

- Je n'ai pas dit oui ! Dis-je, alors que nous contournions la rue principale du musée et que je venais de signer le dernier feuillet de décharge…

- Vous n'avez pas dit non ! Contra-t-il sur le même ton. Têtue ?

- Pas plus que vous, Edward !

Grandpa, Granny, s'écria Emmet en courant vers un couple élégant qui semblait avoir la soixantaine et l'accueillit à bras ouverts, dans un large sourire.

Edward s'était approché également et parlait calmement à ceux qui devaient être ses parents, afin de les tranquilliser probablement.

Je souriais à cette image parfaite de la famille que je me projetai dans mes rêves, quinze ans plus tôt, quand soudain je me sentie tirée par la main et propulsée devant deux regards, dont les plis de l'âge accentuaient la douceur, la bonté, et le rayonnement.

- C'est Bella dit fièrement Emmet. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. C'est ma princesse charmante, je l'épouserai plus tard, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sur de lui et conquérant.

- Hum… Dis-je, décontenancée par cette présentation peu conventionnelle.

Bonjour Madame… Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour Bella, je suis Carlisle Cullen, le grand-père d'Emmet. Edward vient de nous dire ce que vous avez fait pour notre petit-fils. Je crois que les remerciements ne seront jamais suffisants pour vous exprimer toute notre gratitude. Et pour ce qui concerne Emmet, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est assez volage malheureusement et sera passé à une autre jeune fille la semaine prochaine… Sans vouloir vous offenser naturellement !

- Emmet a beaucoup exagéré mon intervention, dis-je dans un sourire gêné.

- Oh dieu soit loué, merci Mademoiselle…

Je sentis deux bras m'étreindre jusqu'à l'étouffement, ravivant dans l'instant la douleur de ma blessure, qui me fit méchamment grimacer.

- Oh mon dieu vous êtes blessée, je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est rien madame, une simple contusion avec une petite coupure...

- Carlisle, il faut absolument que tu l'examines !

Il devait être médecin…Comme son fils ?

- Non je vous remercie Monsieur, ce n'est rien, on m'a appliqué un pansement préventif... J'étais sur le point de me rendre à une clinique, dis-je en hochant la tête en direction d'Edward, pour pouvoir ensuite prendre un avion et rentrer chez moi, à Chicago. Profitez de vos petits enfants qui ont certainement besoin d'être câlinés après cette journée difficile.

- Compte tenu du nombre de blessés, tous les hôpitaux et cliniques de la ville doivent être bondés en cette heure et je doute que vous puissiez prendre un avion avant demain, du fait des sinistres et des mesures de sécurité qui ont été mises en place, me dit gravement Carlisle Cullen

Evidemment !... Pourquoi avais-je cru pouvoir entrevoir le mirage d'une accalmie dans cette journée effroyable ?

- Mais, je vais vous ausculter chez nous, si vous le permettez. Notre maison se trouve dans une zone en périphérie, qui a été peu touchée et j'y ai un cabinet d'appoint…

Je regardais cet homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés et au visage magnanime qui attendait respectueusement ma réponse et mes yeux glissèrent vers un autre homme au regard vert, qui me fixait sans ciller, attendant étrangement un accord tacite de sa part.

- Je pense que trois points de suture seront nécessaires, dit-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes à son père, qui hocha la tête. Vous êtes venus à deux voitures ?

Et toute la machine Cullen se remis en marche, après ces quelques secondes d'immobilisme, m'entraînant irrémédiablement dans ses rouages, après quelques remerciements malaisés que je balbutiais…

- Oui nous nous sommes garés plus haut, à au moins 900 mètres. Tu n'imagines pas le bazar que c'était tout à l'heure, dit madame Cullen.

- Les enfants, on va marcher un peu jusqu'à la voiture, dit Edward, provoquant quelques protestations virulentes, mais au bout de la route, je suis certain qu'un fabuleux gâteau au chocolat nous attend… N'est-ce pas maman ?

Madame Cullen sourit et il n'en fallut pas plus pour remotiver la petite troupe.

- Venez Bella, me dit-il en se saisissant délicatement de mon coude. Evitons les gravats et les chocs qui pourraient accentuer l'ouverture de la blessure.

Vous aimez le chocolat ? Enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Je ne pus répondre. Il venait de m'appeler pour la première fois par mon prénom. Et cette prononciation suave associée à mon péché préféré, m'amena des pensées gourmandes tout à fait impropres. Et accessoirement quelques rougeurs indélicates, qu'il dut probablement remarquer, car il ajouta d'un ton légèrement taquin :

- Je vais prendre pour cela pour un oui !

La maison des Cullen était à leur image, chaleureuse, intime, pleine de gaieté et d'élégance discrète.

Le docteur Cullen avait soigné ma blessure, en m'assurant que les points de suture ne laisseraient qu'une légère cicatrice.

Je m'en moquais à vrai dire, la seule question qui me tourmentait à l'instant était comment allai-je m'extirper de cette maison dans laquelle je me sentais paradoxalement à la fois extrêmement bien et extrêmement en danger…

J'avais voulu me retirer, après les soins que m'avait prodigués le docteur Cullen, mais sa femme m'avait priée de rester avec véhémence, le temps que je trouve un avion.

Là encore, mon regard avait glissé vers Edward, tentant de capter un indice dans son attitude qui aurait pu me faire fuir sur le champ, mais il m'avait regardé imperturbable, en ajoutant à l'intention de sa famille que « Bella pourrait nous raconter l'histoire incroyable des premiers hommes et de Lucie » ce soir devant un crumble aux pommes, qu'il se proposait de préparer.

J'avais finalement accepté de rester, alors que toute ma raison m'implorait de partir rapidement et ne pas trop me lier à cette famille qui s'avérait de plus en plus attachante.

Charlotte avait alors demandé qui était Lucie.

Devant mes explications complexes, que je tentais pourtant de rendre accessibles, et les yeux froncés de la petite fille, Emmet avait clamé, comme si cela éclaircissait tout cet ardu exposé :

- Elle est « tropologue »

- Anthropologue, n'avais-je pus je m'empêcher de le reprendre d'un ton didactique,

- Vraiment ! S'était exclamé surpris le Docteur Cullen, tout en se tournant légèrement vers son fils, qui le regardait le visage fermé, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est un métier peu courant et passionnant ! Avait-il repris circonspect.

L'échange furtif ne m'avait pas échappé et je fus soudain curieuse de savoir quelles pensées secrètes se glissaient entre le père et le fils.

- Et si nous faisions une partie de cache-cache avant le dîner ? Demanda Edward aux enfants qui trépignèrent de joie et devinrent brusquement déchaînés, sous mes yeux ébahis.

J'observais Edward, qui semblait concentré sur l'organisation du jeu, évitant mon regard.

Et je fus certaine à cet instant qu'Edward Cullen me cachait quelque chose et que ce jeu improvisé n'était qu'une diversion.

Je ne savais quasiment rien de lui, il avait toujours éludé mes questions avec adresse et humour.

Alors que de mon côté, je m'étais livrée assez facilement.

Je décidai d'inverser la tendance et de passer à l'action.

Je fis également, ce soir là, la connaissance fulgurante d'Alice qui disparut aussi précipitamment qu'elle m'avait dit bonjour, après un échange tonitruant et un fracas de porte qui ne semblaient pas étrangers à son père, passablement énervé.

Puis celle embarrassée de Kate, la mère d'Emmet et de Maggie, qui me remercia chaleureusement et s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester en raison d'un rendez-vous qui la fit rosir autant de gêne que de plaisir.

Les parents d'Alec et Jane étaient en déplacement.

Et finalement je me retrouvais en terrain connu et pratiqué depuis toute l'après-midi.

La soirée sut tenir les promesses que cette fin de journée exquise lui avait inspirées, avec un repas familial détendu et des parties de pictionnary désopilantes.

Alors que de nombreuses jeunes paupières semblaient se clore, Emmet demanda à son oncle l'histoire du petit dinosaure qui devait retrouver sa famille…

Nous ne sûmes jamais si le gentil diplodocus arriva au pays de ses parents, mais les enfants, eux, retrouvèrent assurément celui des rêves…

Une fois les enfants couchés, ce fut au tour des parents d'Edward de s'éclipser vers leur chambre, non sans s'être excusés.

Nous restions seuls, Edward et moi, alors que je me sentais brusquement tendue.

Edward me proposa un verre de Baileys, que j'acceptai vivement, en dépit de la grande fatigue que je sentais sourdre après cette journée éreintante.

Il s'installa à mes côtés dans le canapé en me tendant mon verre avec un sourire.

- Hum… La grande épopée des dinosaures ? Vraiment Monsieur Cullen ? Vous avez dû bien rire lors de ma petite prestation sur l'homme de Vitruve cet après-midi !

- Vous sembliez tellement à votre aise et sûre de vous, que je n'ai pas voulu stopper ce soudain et improbable engouement ! me répondit-il sur le même ton, avec un sourire en coin qui me donna envie de poursuivre le jeu.

- Qui êtes-vous exactement Monsieur Cullen ? Vous attisez ma curiosité ? Dis-je d'une voix satinée en absorbant une gorgée du liquide caramel.

- Qui pensez-vous ou aimeriez-vous que je sois Mademoiselle Swan ? Me dit-il d'une voix veloutée, en me fixant calmement dans les yeux.

Le jeu devenait étrange, bien au-delà de ce simple badinage, la distance restait mesurée.

Essayait-il de me faire passer un message ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, dis-je dans un murmure

- Vous non plus, me chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant de moi

J'eus un rire troublé

Je me sentais soudain totalement démunie face à cet homme qui semblait avoir mué de père exemplaire et inoffensif à celui de séducteur accompli et audacieux.

Je l'observai à la dérobée. C'était incontestablement un bel homme. Selon toute vraisemblance, il devait plaire aux femmes et cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité m'incitait à croire que c'était réciproque.

Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures et pourtant, je me sentais dangereusement attirée par lui. Que m'arrivait-il ? Etait-ce le fait d'avoir partagé un isolement forcé dans des conditions sismiques éprouvantes ? Ou bien l'image paternelle qui m'avait séduite ? Ou encore le besoin de briser la fatalité de cette journée, qui avait sonné le glas de mes recherches ?

J'avais repoussé les avances de pas mal d'étudiants depuis plus de trois ans, me concentrant exclusivement sur le doctorat que je voulais obtenir dans les meilleurs délais…

Au détriment également de ma famille, qui certes n'avait jamais été très présente, et de mes quelques amis, qui finalement lassés de voir que je leur préférais des ossements, avaient fini par m'oublier.

Seul Jake, mon ami d'enfance, était toujours resté fidèle au poste.

Je posai à nouveau sur lui mon regard, qui s'était perdu dans ces digressions, et butai sur le sien qui semblait vouloir me percer jusqu'à l'âme.

Je déglutis et pressai un peu plus fortement mon verre entre mes doigts, cherchant un moyen de rompre ce silence qui était devenu oppressant.

- Cette situation est tellement… Tellement…

- Insolite ?... Inattendue ?... Déconcertante ?... Incroyable ?... Continua-t-il voyant que mes mots n'arrivaient pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

- J'allai dire improbable

- Et pourtant elle s'est produite !

Je réfléchissais et procédais à des décomptes pseudo-scientifiques : je le connaissais depuis 9 heures, il avait 1 vie bien organisée, 2 enfants, 10 ans de plus que moi, habitait à 2800 kilomètres et était probablement à 10 000 lieux de pouvoir comprendre ma passion.

Et je ne savais même pas s'il était marié… me souffla une petite voix intérieure, absolument pas dupe du décompte méticuleux que je venais de m'imposer…

- Posez la moi, me dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Pardon ?

- La question qui vous brûle les lèvres…

J'eus un petit rire, me sentant soudainement mal à l'aise.

Cet homme avait-il la faculté de lire dans mes pensées, ou était-ce simplement le hasard qui prenait un malin plaisir à me tourmenter ?

J'hésitai. Si je posais cette question, elle m'amènerait sur un terrain extrêmement périlleux qui, selon la réponse, pouvait m'entraîner bien au-delà de ce que mon esprit soudainement débridé avait envisagé.

Conscient de mon hésitation, il me regardait le visage impassible, attendant calmement que je franchisse ou non cette ligne invisible que je m'étais fixée.

Une ligne de départ qui nous plongerait dans une intimité plus forte et où l'arrivée serait pour moi plus qu'incertaine…

Je déglutis, regardai mes mains dont les doigts improvisaient une valse tordue, et lui demandai finalement dans un souffle :

- Vous êtes marié ?

- Séparé…

- Ah !

- Depuis 3 ans…

- Oh !

- Elle vit avec quelqu'un…

- Ah !

- C'est la mère de Charlotte…Mais non celle d'Alice…

- Oh !

- Qui est remariée de son côté…

Je levais les yeux vers lui, extrêmement embarrassée de cet interrogatoire que je n'avais pourtant pas mené verbalement, et vis un sourire espiègle s'étendre progressivement à tout son visage.

- Quoi ?

- Hum…Vous m'aviez habitué à des discours plus construits, voire plus véhéments quand je vous ai connue…

- Vous dîtes cela comme… Comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps…Rétorquai-je

- C'est peut-être le cas !

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire que le temps n'est pas nécessairement un facteur décisif pour percevoir, ressentir ou deviner une personne.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter !

- Une cartésienne ! C'est bien ma chance ! Plaisanta-t-il

Je rougis instantanément sous l'allusion.

Il semblait clair qu'il tentait de me séduire, mais comment lui en vouloir, mon attitude était loin d'être innocente…

Et je devais admettre que, contre toute attente, cela fonctionnait plutôt bien !

J'avais envie de me laisser séduire…

Je sentais son regard sur mon visage, et mon cœur se mit imperceptiblement à hâter sa course.

- Si je persiste dans l'aspect cartésien : j'habite à Chicago et vous à Los Angeles, je suis étudiante sans attache et vous avez une vie de famille déjà bien construite, je… Je repars demain pour Chicago, et il y a peu de chances que je repasse par Los Angeles avant longtemps. Quand je parlais d'improbable, c'est cela que mon esprit évoquait…

- La vie est pleine de mystères et de surprises… Me répondit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

- Est-ce que vous essayez de me dire que vous allez débarquer prochainement à Chicago avec vos deux enfants ? Demandais-je dans un rire forcé.

- Certes non, je déteste cette ville !

- Enfin… Je détestais cette ville, dit-il plus doucement, en repoussant une mèche de cheveu qui balayait mon visage et en laissant, au passage, échapper une caresse aérienne sur ma joue du bout de son index.

Si l'effleurement avait été d'une douceur infinie, il n'en provoqua pas moins une délicieuse brûlure qui se propagea sur ma peau, déclenchant tremblements et frissons, et au passage un début d'incendie dans mon ventre.

Je devais prendre une décision et en finir d'une manière ou d'une autre…

- Edward ?

- Bella ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Il hocha la tête, sourit légèrement et me tendis la main.

- Il est tard, la journée a été éprouvante, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Demain matin nous regarderons les horaires des prochains avions pour Chicago.

- Merci, réussis-je à articuler la gorge nouée.

Je le suivis à travers un dédale de couloirs, au rez-de-chaussée, pour arriver dans une sorte de petit appartement.

- Voilà votre chambre dit-il en ouvrant une porte et ici la salle de bain, en poussant une seconde. Vous avez une connexion internet sur le bureau et un coin kitchenette dit-il en relevant une sorte de volet roulant en acajou. Ainsi, vous êtes totalement autonome. Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir le reste…

- Merci beaucoup Edward

- C'est un plaisir Bella. A demain et bonne nuit.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de ma porte pour définitivement disparaître dans le couloir, les mots s'échappèrent en traitres de ma bouche…

- Edward ?

Il se retourna le visage tendu.

- Si j'avais vécu à Los Angeles…Est-ce que vous… Est-ce que nous aurions pu ?...

Il me sourit, d'un sourire tendre et sans fausse note, qui me vrilla le cœur.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute Bella !

Mon cœur se mit à comprimer mon souffle, à moins que ce fut l'inverse, ma peau à improviser de délicieuses vagues de chaleur sur tout mon corps et mes lèvres à trembler par anticipation de ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à lui dire.

- Edward, je crois que j'ai envie de faire une folie, dis dans un murmure, en fermant les yeux et en ramenant mes cheveux en arrière afin de me donner une contenance, du courage et chasser définitivement les idées de culpabilité et de discernement qui s'accrochaient encore faiblement à ma volonté.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, les siens étaient devenus sombres et me fixaient avec intensité.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, me laissant le temps de prendre toute la mesure de la distance qu'il réduisait entre nous, son regard intimement uni au mien.

Ma respiration était devenue malaisée, mes mains étaient moites, mon corps tremblait légèrement et mon cœur battait une chamade infernale.

Il s'immobilisa finalement face à moi, en tendant sa main vers mon visage, qu'il caressa sensuellement, laissant traîner deux de ses doigts sur le pourtour de mes lèvres humides.

- Bella, je crois que j'adorerai partager cette folie avec vous…

Et sur ces mots, d'un geste volontaire, il captura ma nuque afin d'approcher son visage du mien et gouter mes lèvres.

Les siennes étaient douces, chaudes, le baiser gourmand et langoureux. Il prenait son temps à éveiller mes lèvres de toutes les manières possibles et suaves.

Et ma bouche devint soudain avide et exaltée, le pressant un peu plus dans ce baiser à la sensualité envoûtante.

Ses lèvres se firent alors plus possessives, plus exigeantes, poussant la barrière que j'avais depuis bien longtemps libérée, et laissant plonger sa langue auprès de la mienne dans un joli ballet et un merveilleux prélude érotique.

Mon corps se rapprocha instinctivement du sien, suscitant un gémissement rauque de sa part, et dans sa chevelure désordonnée, mes mains se perdirent, tout comme mon esprit, totalement emporté par le raz de marée de désir que cet homme venait de provoquer en moi.

Il m'enlaça alors plus étroitement, me moulant contre son corps, me laissant sentir à dessin son désir, dur comme du marbre, fiché contre mon bassin, tout en m'embrassant ardemment, me laissant sans souffle et totalement pantelante.

Durant cette étreinte, il m'avait poussé doucement jusqu'au mur jouxtant la chambre et arrivé à destination, il quitta ma bouche pour glisser vers mon menton et ma gorge, continuant à jouer, de ses lèvres brûlantes, le long de mon cou, s'attardant longuement à sa base…

Je poussai un long soupir de plaisir, penchant ma tête en arrière afin de savourer ces caresses exquises et lui offrir un peu plus d'accès, mais il décida d'orienter ses lèvres légèrement plus bas, dans cet espace que laissait découvrir mon chemisier entrouvert.

Il laissa son nez caresser lascivement ma peau et la bordure de mon balconnet, sans chercher à dégrafer plus le vêtement.

- Ta peau, ton odeur sont enivrantes me dit-il d'une voix rauque, qui fit instantanément accélérer mon souffle et mon cœur, déjà bien erratiques

Il posa alors un baiser chaste sur le haut de ma poitrine, puis déboutonna trois boutons et entrouvrit légèrement mon chemisier.

Je rougis sous l'intensité de son regard, mais sans y prêter attention, il continua lentement de ses doigts ses caresses sur ma poitrine, improvisant des figures inédites qui s'accordaient à la salve des frissons qu'elles me procuraient.

Ses lèvres gourmandes vinrent remplacer ses doigts et je les sentis palpiter sur ma chair et sur la fine dentelle de ma lingerie.

Le gémissement de plaisir qui l'accompagna dans cette torture délicieuse, l'encouragea à dégrafer le reste de mon corsage et à le faire glisser lentement le long de mes épaules, puis de mon corps, qu'il continuait à couvrir de baisers.

Mon bustier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, dévoilant sous son regard enflammé, la peau pâle et délicate de ma poitrine durcie par le désir.

- Magnifique, dit-il dans un murmure, en empaumant mes seins qui frémirent sous le contact et se dressèrent encore plus sous la caresse qui suivit.

Ma respiration se coupa et mon corps se mit à trembler, lorsque la pointe humide de sa langue commença à tracer des sillons circulaires et magiques tout autour de mes seins, qu'il finit par embrasser et mordiller jusqu'à ce que leurs pointes deviennent deux gouttelettes de marbre.

En cet instant, mes jambes tremblaient si fébrilement, que je n'étais pas certaine que j'arriverai à me maintenir debout bien longtemps.

Il dut le sentir, car il me souleva et me porta jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté.

Il me regarda longuement, cherchant probablement un assentiment de ma part pour définitivement nous égarer au-delà de la limite que nous avions déjà franchie.

- Edward… Il faut que vous sachiez…Je n'ai laissé aucun homme me toucher depuis plus de trois ans, dis-je difficilement, butant sur les derniers mots.

Pour toute réponse il me sourit tendrement et s'agenouilla devant moi face au lit.

- Les hommes sont vraiment des idiots à Chicago ! Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, tandis que ses lèvres se posaient à nouveau dans mon cou.

Je soupirai de bien-être et de soulagement, tandis que ses mains étaient à nouveau sur moi, effleurant ma gorge, caressant ma poitrine, étreignant mes fesses, descendant sur mon ventre, le câlinant doucement à travers la petite jupe de mon tailleur…

Ses doigts s'immiscèrent soudain sous l'étoffe du tissu épais, glissant lentement et voluptueusement le long de mes cuisses, jusqu'à la fine barrière en dentelle qui protégeait ma féminité.

Ils la cajolèrent doucement à travers le mince tissu, dans une caresse lente et frustrante, qui finalement écarta le pourtour brodé, pour se perdre dans les replis de mon intimité.

- Oh oui !

L'exaltation et le plaisir croissants me firent me cambrer et onduler des hanches contre ses doigts, le souffle court et gémissant.

Il gronda sourdement et se saisit de mes lèvres avec fièvre, tout en me soulageant hâtivement des derniers remparts vestimentaires devenus superflus.

Il détailla alors mon corps avec une telle avidité et extase dans le regard, que je me sentis soudain vraiment désirable et totalement désinhibée.

Un sourire en coin illumina son visage, avant qu'il ne replonge sur moi, et je frémissais déjà d'anticipation à l'idée qui avait germée dans son esprit.

Ses mains et ses lèvres caressèrent à nouveau mon corps désormais dénudé, à travers de nombreux voyages, explorant chaque parcelle de ma peau de ses doigts, marquant chaque nouveau territoire de sa bouche et ne s'attardant jamais à un endroit précis, transformant ainsi tout mon corps en un véritable brasier.

Totalement abandonnée à la passion, mes doigts s'enhardirent et glissèrent à l'intérieur de son pantalon dans une caresse voluptueuse. Puis j'en défis fébrilement les boutons, avant de le faire glisser sur ses cuisses tout comme son boxer, caressant au passage, du bout des doigts, son membre tendu.

Il siffla fortement et dans la foulée, je me débarrassai de sa chemise pour enfin respirer, caresser, embrasser, embraser son torse délicatement musclé et toutes les zones qu'il voudrait bien m'offrir et partager…

- J'ai tellement envie de toi

- moi aussi, dis-je d'une petite voix totalement impudique

Et pour le lui prouver, je mis à me déhancher lascivement contre lui, les yeux fermés, totalement offerte, le poussant toujours plus loin, afin d'aviver son excitation comme la mienne.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il gémit sourdement et se saisit de mes lèvres avec ardeur et exigence, tout en agrippant mes fesses et en me plaquant plus intensément, plus sauvagement, plus instinctivement contre lui.

J'entendis le bruit sec d'un étui de préservatif que l'on déchire et sa voix sensuelle me dire :

- Ouvre les yeux Bella !

Au moment où je m'exécutai, il entra en moi et nous gémîmes tous les deux à l'unisson, happés par cette sensation sublime de plénitude.

Il me prit lentement, très lentement, trop lentement…Tandis que pour l'inciter à aller plus vite, mes mains s'accrochaient désespérément à ses hanches, y laissant leurs stigmates et que mon corps s'arquait afin de mieux l'accompagner dans une cadence plus enlevée...

Il gronda, mais maintint son rythme en me susurrant à l'oreille « du calme Bella ».

Le plaisir montait crescendo à travers la moiteur de nos peaux, nos souffles rauques, notre désir impérieux et il m'attira alors à lui pour me positionner sur son bassin, emprisonnant mes hanches de ses mains, afin leur conférer un nouveau rythme.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, cambrai mes reins afin de mieux l'accueillir, afin de mieux accompagner ses mouvements de bas ne haut, qui à chaque montée embrasaient mon pubis et à chaque descente, poussait son membre plus intimement, plus profondément, plus intensément en moi…

Mais malgré l'accroissement du tempo de notre danse érotique, c'était toujours trop lent et je sentais que mon cœur n'allait pas résister à cet incendie qu'Edward allumait volontairement en moi et qui ne pouvait me procurer aucune délivrance.

-Edward, bredouillai-je dans une plainte

- Laisse toi aller Bella

- Plus vite, s'il te plaît Edward, le suppliai-je

Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, et mes gémissements de plus en plus denses

Je sentais monter en moi la sensation d'une explosion imminente, intense, irrépressible…

- Oui Bella, c'est cela, laisse aller balbutia-t-il dans un souffle totalement anarchique.

Sa main se faufila entre nos deux corps et glissa vers mon intimité, la cajolant sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que j'étais arrivée au bord du précipice.

Il resserra alors son emprise sur mes hanches et plongea plus fortement en moi, me poussant au troisième assaut, dans le vide de ce précipice orgasmique, dont je ne voyais pas la fin, et qui me faisait rebondir de paroi en paroi…

Alors que cette sensation intense que je n'avais jamais éprouvée venait de me terrasser, telle un séisme de circonstance, et que des ondes de choc continuaient à se propager dans tout mon corps, je sentis Edward se tendre contre mon épaule et exhaler un râle ô combien sexy dans mon cou.

Il me ramena tendrement à lui sur les draps, s'enroulant autour de moi et déposant d'aériens baisers dans mon cou.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis, après cette journée sismique, bercée par son souffle chaud, ses caresses légères et les battements de son cœur résonnant tout près de mon visage, lové contre son torse.

C'était l'Aube, et je sentis la moiteur délicieuse du lit et son corps divinement chaud contre le mien.

Je me sentais sereine, apaisée, loin de toute cette agitation étudiante qui avait été ma vie ces dernières années, loin de tous ces impératifs professionnels que j'allai devoir pourtant affronter.

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, je m'étais laissée aller et j'aimais cela…

Une kyrielle d'images de cette nuit d'amour incroyable à tous points de vue s'imposa à mon esprit.

Je fermai mes paupières afin de prolonger un peu le rêve et faire reculer l'inévitable…

Des lèvres glissèrent sur mon épaule, la parsemant de baisers. Je frissonnai…

Il me retourna doucement vers lui, glissant une main dans mes cheveux afin de dégager mon visage, et me regarda sans un mot, longtemps, les yeux rivés aux miens…

Qu'aurions-nous pu dire ?

Puis, il me fit ce magnifique sourire qui me broya le cœur et qui, je le savais, allait se tatouer indéfectiblement dans mon esprit.

Il effleura légèrement mes lèvres une fois encore et se releva brusquement comme s'il voulait échapper à tout cela, comme s'il voulait me fuir...

Il appartenait aux souvenirs désormais… Songeai-je la gorge serrée.

- Je vais aller dans la cuisine…Désolé de t'avoir réveillée aussi tôt, mais je ne voulais pas quitter la chambre sans…

Les mots ne sortirent jamais de sa bouche.

Je regardai machinalement le réveil qui était à portée de mes yeux. Il était 5h50.

- J'aurai adoré rester un peu plus longtemps, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, mais avec tous les membres fureteurs et envahissants de cette famille, cela risque d'être compliqué…

Je hochais la tête. Une fois encore, que pouvais-je dire ?

Il fallait que je tourne cette page, rapidement, avant d'être emportée par un flot de mots que je ne voulais pas prononcer, que je ne voulais même pas évoquer…

- Je vais me lever également, lui dis-je d'une voix neutre. Je dois rassembler mes affaires et trouver un vol pour Chicago.

- Tu as le temps, repose toi un peu. Ton bras te fait toujours souffrir ? Demanda-t-il en effleurant le pansement.

Je sursautai à ce contact que je n'avais pas anticipé.

Il se méprit sur mon geste, le regard inquiet, mais ce n'était certainement pas mon bras qui me faisait souffrir en cet instant…

- Non cela va beaucoup mieux. Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une connexion Internet dans la pièce ? M'enquis-je d'un ton distant

- Hum… Oui tu as un ordinateur sur le bureau. Me répondit-il, désorienté, en me désignant l'autre pièce de son index.

- Bien, je te remercie.

Il soupira et se leva définitivement du lit.

Je refusai de suivre sa silhouette dans les lueurs de l'aube, qui s'insinuaient furtivement à travers les interstices des persiennes. Je crois que j'aurai été incapable de le laisser franchir le seuil de cette chambre…

Je tentai de vider mon esprit des images encore vivaces de la nuit, puis me réprimandant, je sortis du lit pour me diriger vers la salle bain. J'avais un avion à prendre…

.

J'avais réussi à trouver et réserver un vol pour Chicago qui décollait dans trois heures.

Il était inutile de m'éterniser ici et d'aviver ainsi la douleur d'une séparation.

Je balayai une dernière fois du regard la pièce qui ravivait tant de souvenirs brûlants, saisis ma veste, mon sac à main et ma sacoche, avec une sensation oppressante dans la poitrine.

Il fallait que je sorte rapidement de cet endroit.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur l'énorme pavé noir qui était posé sur la petite table, fruit de ces cinq dernières années de dur labeur. Je le pris en le soupesant avec humour noir et le glissai amèrement dans ma sacoche.

Pourquoi étais-je venue à Los Angeles ?

J'avais l'horrible sensation de repartir les mains encore plus vides que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Et c'est sur cette pensée mélancolique, que je refermai définitivement la porte de la chambre, n'y laissant que les traces fantomatiques de cette nuit étrange et passionnelle.

- Déjà prête ? Me demanda Edward, en laissant courir son regard sur ma silhouette un peu raidie par l'appréhension de nos retrouvailles, tandis j'entrai dans la cuisine.

- Oui j'ai un vol dans trois heures et en regardant sur Internet, j'ai vu qu'il fallait compter une heure environ pour rejoindre l'aéroport de votre maison. En comptant le temps d'enregistrement et d'embarquement, il me faut partir d'ici dans une heure, répondis-je d'un ton que je voulais détaché.

- Je vois, me dit-il d'une voix neutre, me fixant d'un regard impénétrable.

- Que prends-tu au petit déjeuner ?

- Ce que tu me proposeras. Suggérai-je, en essayant un ton enjoué, cette fois-ci.

- Ne me tente pas ! Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je le regardai déroutée, fixant son incomparable sourire qui peu à peu s'était estompé, laissant la place à un regard profond et intense qui consumait mes prunelles.

- Vous êtes déjà levés ! S'exclama madame Cullen, en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine. Vous êtes bien les seuls ! Tout le monde dort à poings fermés !

- Bella doit partir dans moins d'une heure. Elle a trouvé un vol pour Chicago, se contenta de répondre Edward.

- Oh quel dommage ! Nous vous aurions accueillie avec un réel plaisir plus longtemps Bella.

- Je vous remercie de votre amabilité et de votre accueil chaleureux, mais je dois impérativement rentrer chez moi.

- J'espère que vous nous ferez le plaisir de revenir nous voir Bella, lorsque vous serez de passage à Los Angeles.

Avec la tournure que prenait ma vie professionnelle, il y avait peu de chance que son vœu soit exaucé. Quant à Edward, serait-il vraiment heureux de me revoir ? Cette nuit avait été surprenante, mais nous savions tous deux qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'un interlude voluptueux et étourdissant, qui s'était immiscé de façon ponctuelle et aléatoire, dans le cours de nos vies si éloignées.

- Ce sera avec un grand plaisir ! Répondis-je néanmoins à ma charmante hôtesse.

Bien… Je vais appeler une société de taxis afin de me rendre à l'aéroport, continuai-je, étant dans l'incapacité d'avaler quoi que ce soit et ne supportant définitivement plus d'être dans la même pièce qu'Edward.

- Edward va vous accompagner, enfin, Bella !

_Oh non par pitié !_

- Je vous remercie Madame Cullen, mais Edward m'a confié qu'il devait adresser un dossier important par mail avant midi, mentis-je effrontément, alors que celui-ci me regardait sidéré.

- Carlisle peut s'en charger alors ou moi-même…

- Je vous remercie infiniment madame Cullen mais je tiens absolument à prendre ce taxi, car il me faut faire quelques arrêts dans différents endroits avant de rejoindre l'aéroport…

En revanche, je veux bien emporter une part de ce merveilleux gâteau au chocolat, en échange de cette conduite que vous m'avez fort aimablement proposée.

- Bien entendu, Bella, me dit-elle d'un ton compréhensif.

- Bien… Je vais passer mon coup de fil, déclarai-je d'un ton léger, tandis que madame Cullen dévisageait étrangement Edward, dont le visage était fermé et l'œil, sombre.

Je sortis de la cuisine afin d'éviter une autre confrontation avec leurs regards…

- Madame Cullen, je suis confuse, il semble que mon téléphone m'ait définitivement laissée tomber ! Dis-je en la croisant dans le hall. Puis-je abuser de votre hospitalité et emprunter le vôtre afin de contacter des compagnies de taxis.

- Naturellement Bella. Vous trouverez un téléphone dans le petit salon qui jouxte l'entrée. Je ne vous propose pas celui de la cuisine, les enfants l'ont définitivement cassé je crois et vous serez plus au calme pour passer vos appels. Prenez tout votre temps et n'hésitez pas également à appeler vos proches afin de les rassurer…

Je souris à cette femme qui incarnait la mère idéale que je n'avais jamais eue.

Si elle savait combien le club très fermé de mes proches était peu enclin à s'intéresser à ce que je pouvais faire à l'heure actuelle et qu'il ignorait même que j'étais ici…

Je la remerciai et me dirigeai vers le l'appareil salvateur qui me permettrait de m'évader de cette maison et mettre ainsi un terme à ces prémices de départ éprouvants.

Après avoir réglé le problème du taxi, je m'apprêtais à revenir dans la cuisine, quand mon regard fut attiré par une petite boîte trieuse en acajou, posée sur la console du téléphone.

Je fixais son contenu, sans vraiment m'y arrêter, quand soudain je blêmis et me figeai, alors que les murs semblaient valser autour de moi et que la sensation affreuse de manquer d'air m'envahissait.

_Non ce n'était pas possible…_

Je pris en tremblant un des documents et revins dans la cuisine.

Edward était seul et s'affairait autour d'une poêle avec de la pâte à pancakes.

Il se tourna et me fit un faible sourire, qui s'estompa immédiatement lorsqu'il vit mon visage.

Je le fixais sans un mot, le regard dur, et jetai l'enveloppe sur la table de la cuisine.

Il suivit le cheminement de l'enveloppe du regard puis ferma les yeux en soupirant fortement.

J'étais toujours dans l'incapacité de parler.

Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et prit enfin la parole.

- Bella laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- M'expliquer quoi Monsieur Anthony Masen ?

Nous entendîmes des pas s'approcher de la cuisine.

- Bella, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette conversation. Allons dans le petit salon, proposa-t-il d'un ton las.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un endroit assez adapté pour avoir cette conversation ! Répliquai-je en contenant ma hargne. Et je ne crois pas non plus avoir envie d'avoir cette conversation…

- Bella ! Gronda-t-il

- Mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plaît ! Je pense que cela s'impose, maintenant que les présentations officielles ont été faites et que nous savons tous deux qui nous sommes ! Le coupai-je furieuse.

- Suis-moi, dit-il tendu, alors qu'Emmet faisait son entrée dans la cuisine, en nous apostrophant d'un joyeux « salut Bella, salut Eddy ! ».

Nous répondîmes en chœur « Bonjour Emmet », mais sans conviction.

- Bella… Le petit salon ! Reprit Edward d'un ton formel, en me désignant Emmet de ses yeux.

Je le défiai du regard, mon corps se maintenant dans un immobilisme parfait, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'irait nulle part avec lui.

Il inspira fortement, puis se saisit de ma main dans un geste agacé et sans tenir compte de mon état de stupeur, m'entraîna vivement à sa suite dans notre futur lieu d'explications.

- De quel droit, vous permettez-vous de me traîner ainsi sans mon consentement ? Explosai-je, en m'arrachant à sa main, une fois parvenus dans la pièce.

- Bella assieds toi, je tiens à m'expliquer sur un certain nombre de points.

- Expliquer quoi Monsieur Masen ? Ripostai-je d'une voix tremblante de rage.

Que vous êtes un malheureux homonyme du Conservateur du musée Los Angeles, qui a refusé de me recevoir hier et lire mes travaux de recherche ?

Ou encore que vous avez un trouble de la personnalité, qui vous a poussé à vous présenter à moi sous le nom d'Edward Cullen au lieu de celui d'Anthony Masen ?

Ou peut-être que vous attendiez de savoir si je pouvais faire affaire au lit avant de conclure l'autre affaire concernant la poursuite de mes recherches ?

- C'est ridicule Bella, asseyons nous et essayons de parler calmement comme deux adultes responsables, d'accord ? Tenta-t-il, afin de me tempérer.

- Deux adultes ? Vous trouvez votre comportement adulte ? Clamai-je incontrôlable.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies… Que vous ayez profité ainsi de la situation.

Vous avez su rapidement qui j'étais, ce que je venais faire, ce que je voulais.

Je vous ai livré mes aspirations, mes doutes et même des fragments de ma vie.

Et plutôt que de vous découvrir, de me dire que vous ne vouliez pas soutenir mes travaux, vous avez préféré resté caché derrière ce confortable rôle du parfait papa accompagnateur.

Et tant qu'à faire, séduire en toute impunité celle qui ignorait qui vous étiez ! Vous avez dû bien rire !

Vous voulez que je vous dise, vous êtes peut-être parfait avec les enfants, mais abject avec les femmes !

Il m'avait laissé cracher mon venin sans me freiner, sachant probablement que c'eut été illusoire de le faire.

- Un problème ? Vint s'enquérir Madame Cullen alarmée

- Maman, s'il te plaît, plus tard ! Lui répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique, en refermant la porte sur elle.

- Et avec votre mère aussi ! Rectification vous êtes ignoble avec toutes les femmes, quelles qu'elles soient !

- Cela suffit Isabella, assieds toi et écoute moi maintenant, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

- Je vous interdis de me donner des ordres ! Ce ne sont ni vos diplômes, ni vos prérogatives, ni votre expérience étendue à de larges domaines manifestement, ni votre âge beaucoup plus avancé que le mien, qui vous permettent de me parler ainsi…

J'avais volontairement voulu le blesser avec l'âge, mais il accusa la semonce sans broncher.

- Isabella j'avais l'intention d'évoquer tout cela avec toi, avant ton départ. Et laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît, m'interrompit-il alors que je me préparais à riposter. Je t'ai écoutée, à ton tour maintenant…

Edward est mon second prénom, celui que ma famille me donne, celui que je préfère et je n'ai jamais prétendu m'appeler Cullen. C'est le nom de mes parents adoptifs. Mes prénom et nom officiels, je ne les utilise que dans le cadre de mon travail. Comme tu le sais je ne suis en poste officiellement que depuis quinze jours. Mais je suis étonnée que tu ne m'aies pas reconnu, compte-tenu que ma photo figure sur internet et probablement dans un des dossiers de l'Université de Chicago. Et je ne cesse de me poser des questions depuis hier, figure-toi…

L'information venait de percuter mon cerveau anesthésié par la fureur…

- Vous sous-entendez que je vous ai joué la comédie ? M'exclamai-je suffoquée.

Pour votre gouverne, Monsieur Masen, j'accorde plus d'importance aux réalisations et qualités de travail qu'à une image, dans le cadre d'une collaboration ! Je n'ai jamais vu votre photo. C'est vraiment le plus lamentable prétexte de fuite qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné d'entendre.

Et cette explication que vous venez de me servir arrive un peu trop tardivement…

Je pense que le taxi doit être arrivé, au revoir Monsieur Masen, conclus-je, sentant les larmes perler le long de mes cils et ma voix devenir chevrotante.

Je me glissai hâtivement dans le hall d'entrée sans me retourner, y retrouvai Madame Cullen qui semblait pétrifiée et consternée, la remerciai chaleureusement, embrassai Emmet qui venait d'accourir de la cuisine et me dirigeai promptement vers la porte d'entrée, lorsque je perçus les pas de mon amant d'une nuit résonner derrière moi.

Alors que je franchissais la porte de la demeure des Cullen, j'entendis Emmet dire à Edward :

- Elle n'a pas l'air contente après toi Bella. Tu as fait une bêtise ?

- Oui, je crois bien Emmet…

Mon cœur se serra d'avantage.

Bien sûr, je n'étais qu'une bêtise dans la vie trépidante d'Edward Cullen, alias Anthony Masen…

Une bêtise passagère qu'il oublierait bien vite.

Je ravalai les larmes qui menaçaient de ravager mes joues et montai dans le taxi qui m'amènerait dans l'espace salutaire de l'aéroport de Los Angeles.

De retour à Chicago, j'avais pris une demi-journée d'isolement, filtrant tous les appels provenant de l'Université, reculant ainsi l'heure fatidique où je devrais annoncer que mon voyage n'avait pas porté ses fruits.

J'allai indubitablement perdre ma bourse de recherche, consécration de ces neuf années de travail récompensées par un Doctorat, mais curieusement le sentiment le plus douloureux était celui d'avoir perdu bien plus que cela…

C'est l'âme en peine, le cœur en miettes, l'angoisse au ventre que je parcourus l'immense couloir du Département Anthropologie de l'Université de Chicago, pour m'arrêter finalement devant la porte du bureau où s'inscrivaient couleur vieux bronze les lettres « directeur des études ».

Après avoir timidement frappé à la porte, j'entendis un « entrez » sonore, l'ouvris telle une condamnée, la refermai calmement et fis face à celui qui était mon mentor depuis quatre ans.

Cela n'allait pas être agréable, mais peut-être pourrait-il m'aider à poursuivre ma passion autrement.

Il y avait toujours des solutions, me dis-je avec un regain d'espoir…

- Vous allez bien Isabella ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Cela va Monsieur, cela passera…

- Ce tremblement de terre a dû sérieusement vous ébranler

_Plus qu'il ne le pensait…_

- Oui Monsieur, ce fut… mouvementé…Dis je d'une voix atone

- Installez-vous, je vous prie, me dit-il compatissant, en me désignant une chaise.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur, mais je préfère rester debout.

De toute façon, je n'allais pas m'attarder, et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir me redresser de façon correcte ou digne à l'issue de cet échange…

- J'ai appris que vous aviez été blessée ?

- Légèrement Monsieur, mais ce n'est pas le plus important…

- Tant mieux ! Et la nouvelle importante, en effet, c'est que Monsieur Masen a été totalement conquis par votre travail de recherche et semble très enthousiaste à l'idée des prochains résultats de vos travaux, qui s'annoncent prometteurs, me dit-il dans un sourire flamboyant que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

- Pardon ? Bredouillai-je complètement décontenancée.

- Afin de développer vos recherches, il se propose de vous faire allouer, par la Commission, une bourse plus que conséquente sur trois ans, et qui dépasse largement, je dois vous le dire, mes espérances initiales. Il est entendu, bien évidemment, que les conclusions reviennent de droit au Musée de Los Angeles...

J'étais abasourdie…

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait été fortement impressionné par votre maturité, vos qualités de travail, de persévérance et la passion qui vous animait concernant ces recherches.

Bref, lui dont les interventions sont toujours pondérées, voire critiques dans certaines parutions de bulletins archéologiques, a été plein d'éloges à votre égard.

Je pris un temps pour digérer la nouvelle et décidai finalement de m'asseoir, pressentant que mes jambes refuseraient de combattre plus longtemps avec mon équilibre instable.

Mes pensées convergèrent toutes vers Edward. Il n'avait même pas lu mon dossier de recherche…

A moins que… Il était posé sur la petite table le matin à mon réveil…Alors que la veille je l'avais laissé sur le fauteuil à côté de ma sacoche…

- Monsieur Masen a-t-il souhaité que je… que j'aille là bas régulièrement ? Demandai-je la voix tremblante et inquiète.

- Non, au contraire, il a précisé que les déplacements étaient inutiles. Nous travaillons sur l'ère des premiers primates, mais nous avons tout de même Internet, me rétorqua-t-il, tentant un trait d'humour qui ne fit rire que lui.

- Hum…Mais il tient à ce que je lui transmette un suivi mensuel régulier de l'état de vos recherches, se reprit-il plus sérieusement.

- Oh, c'est donc vous qui serez en contact avec lui, m'exclamai-je en soupirant de soulagement, ce qui n'échappa pas à la perspicacité de Monsieur Banner dont le regard se fit curieux.

- Oui, mais rien ne vous empêche de dialoguer avec lui sur vos travaux. Il m'est apparu comme un homme particulièrement ouvert, lorsque nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone hier.

_Hier ! Le jour de mon départ… Un homme ouvert… Du moment qu'il m'évite !..._

- Cachez votre joie Mademoiselle Swan ! Vous voici arrivée à ce que pourquoi vous avez tant travaillé, ce que vous désiriez le plus. Je crois que l'allégresse est de rigueur, ainsi que mes plus vives félicitations, ajouta-t-il en se levant et me donnant l'accolade traditionnelle de circonstance.

_Ce que je désirais le plus…_

Je n'en étais plus aussi certaine désormais…

Et cette victoire avait un arrière goût de défaite…

Sans compter que mon esprit ne cesserait de me demander si les choses auraient été différentes, en n'ayant pas couché avec lui…

Il m'avait fallu tant d'années pour apprendre à me faire confiance et à ne plus me dévaloriser…

Et le pire, c'est qu'il me fallait maintenant lui adresser la fameuse lettre incontournable d'usage, exprimant mes plus vifs remerciements !

Je fis un sourire de circonstance à Monsieur Banner, qui me congratula à nouveau chaleureusement, le remerciai et sortis du bureau…

Demain, je posterai ma lettre et solderai ainsi le problème Masen…

Oui, j'écrirai une lettre impersonnelle, le remerciant chaleureusement à l'aide de quelques mots discrètement ambigus, une lettre tellement bien tournée, qu'elle instillerait le doute dans son esprit…

Celui d'avoir été manipulé et dupé par une jeune étudiante de 10 ans sa cadette…


	10. Votes

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir vos 3 favoris, jusqu'au dimanche 17 mars 2013!

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

h. t. t. p. : / / www . damn-addict-lemon (point) com / t4726-les-votes (enlevez les espaces et les points si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès la fin des votes !

.

**Nouveautés du moment : Les votes ne seront accessibles qu'aux membres présentés sur le forum. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	11. Résultats

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plus et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

**" The MILF and DILF Contest"** :

- Welcome in Paris! : Tilunarou

- Un papa bien trop sexy : Parada

- Home : Ptite Vampire

- The MILF & the Shy Guy : SoSweetySoCrazy & Psychogirl25

- If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right : SoSweetySoCrazy & Bloodykitchengirl

- Quelqu'un d'autre : Perryn

- Rencontre sismique : Selenencre

Alors, aviez-vous deviné qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lues ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer les trois gagnants du concours n°19 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En troisième position, il s'agit de :

**« The MILF & the Shy Guy »** de** SoSweetySoCrazy et Psychogirl25  
**

Avec 13% des voix.

La seconde place revient à :

**« Rencontre sismique »** de **Selenencre**

Avec 27% des voix.

Et la PREMIERE PLACE revient à:

**« Home » **de **Ptite Vampire  
**

Avec 33% des voix.

Félicitations à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail.

Mais aussi à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

N'oubliez pas que nous vous proposons dès maintenant les dates des prochains concours sur notre profil FF ou sur le forum ou même facebook. Donc pas d'excuses pour ne pas participer :D

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
